Dragon Ball GT Remastered
by The Digger
Summary: This is a non-profit, fan-made project. I do not own Dragon Ball GT, but if I did, this is how I would have written it. Feedback is very much appreciated. Please fav and review.
1. Belated Prologue

**Well here it is. I've finally written a proper prologue for this series. I know it's something I should have written to begin with, but I skipped over it due to writer's block (Terrible thing, writer's block) Anyway, enjoy. The true first chapter of Dragon Ball GT Remastered.**

"How could the granddaughter of the world champion be such a freak?" It was just another torturous day at herculopolis elementary. Just another dull day of being insulted, bullied, and harassed. And still three more months until the end of the school year. Three more endless months of being pushed around by teacher and student alike for being so freaky and abnormal.

"I'd beat them all up, but I promised my parents I wouldn't." She said to herself pitifully during the last class for the day as the kids behind her threw wadded up paper and some hard things she couldn't identify by feel alone. There were even wads of gum in her already messy hair. Just when she was on the verge of tears, the bell rang.

"Thank god." She whispered to herself as she dashed out of the school as fast as she could, ignoring the teachers telling her not to run in the hall. Once she was freed from the school boundaries, she took off into the air, where she was soon accompanied by her life-long best friend, Bra.

"Hey Pan. Tough day?" Her blue-haired friend asked as they flew high in the cloud over herculopolis.

"You have no idea." Pan sighed irritably. She took an orange bandana from her pocket and tied it around the top of her head.

"Why do you wear that thing, Pan?" Bra asked, looking at the bandana with a hint of disgust. Pan had no idea why she held on to this dirty thing. Not only was it a loud shade of orange, but it looked terrible on her, especially when she wore it on her head like she was now. She couldn't even remember where she got it from, but she felt the need to wear it outside school, no matter how bad it made her look.

"I don't know." Pan said flatly. "Piccolo said it could have something to do with grandpa, but I can't possibly see how." She sighed again. She desperately missed her grandfather, the would-be legendary Son Goku. He was a kind, caring man, though about in his late fifties by now, he still looked like he was only in his twenties, and acted as though he were the same age as Pan at times. Pan absolutely adored her grandfather, but much to her sadness, he left her and his entire family to train a young boy named Uub, and the only time Pan had seen him in the last six years since was at the Tenkaichi Budokai three years ago. Though they had a lot of fun, she cried when he had to leave again.

"Hey, Pan. You know what's happening next week?" Bra asked, excitedly.

"No. What?" Pan asked dully.

"Oh come on! The one day every three years that you can never contain your excitement about." Pan looked confused. Then it dawned on her. Though she would feel even better if she heard it out loud from her friend.

"So come on. What's happening next week?" She asked. Bra gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's the 30th annual Tenkaichi Budokai!" She said brightly. Pan cheered with delight, squeezing Bra too tightly, and laughed heartily.

"I can finally see Grandpa again." She smiled, her spirits at all-time high. "And from what Uncle Goten's been saying, he'll be coming back to stay for good!" She turned slightly and shouted to the sky, "Kinto'un!" Suddenly a small yellow cloud shot towards them and stopped right in front of Pan.

"Kinto'un? But you can fly faster without it, can't you?" Said Bra. "I mean, what's your world record now?"

"Two minutes, but I'd rather fly nice and easy today." Pan answered with some satisfaction. "I'm gonna go train with dad today, and I don't want to get worn out too soon. He can be pretty tough."

"Your dad?" Bra repeated. "Why would you train with that coke-bottle glasses nerd? No offense." She added quickly.

"No, I'm with you. Dad's a real geek, but when he's in the right mood, you have no idea how tough he can get." Pan explained. "He's probably the second most powerful person I've trained with so far."

"I think I can guess who the first is." Bra smiled. "Wait, you've trained with other people too?"

"Yeah, ever since grandpa left, I didn't know who to train with, so I just trained with everyone. I've trained with 18, Old man Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, some weirdo name Tenshinhan or something like that, Mr. Buu, Uncle Goten, dad, mom, Mr. Piccolo, he's probably my favorite, even grandma." Bra blinked at her.

"Your grandma's trained you?" Though Son Goku was one of the two strongest fighters in the universe, his wife was anything but a fighter, and was very strict about letting her children fight.

"Yeah, grandma's stronger than you think, very powerful for her age, and you'd be surprised what kind of martial arts she knows." Said Pan. "Oh, I can't wait for the tournament. I hope I can win the whole thing. I bet grandpa Hercule'll let me win if I ask him nicely." Bra smiled helplessly at her friend.

"You know, Pan, you're not going to win any boys with martial arts." She said. Pan looked back at her.

"Whoever said I wanted boys?" She replied. Bra simply sighed, then smiled and laughed helplessly.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Mr. Briefs?"

"No, ma'am." Trunks sighed to his secretary. When she wasn't droning on and on about what work he had to do as Capsule Corp President, she was snipping at him for being lazy and 'uncooperative', which she was currently doing now.

"Now, we have a massive order to fill for Enron,"

"They're still in business?" Trunks interjected.

"Apparently." His secretary said dully. "Anyways, we also need your approval for the following procedures," She continued as she piled mountain upon mountain of paperwork onto Trunks' desk."Oh, come on. I just had that desk cleaned up." He whined in an undertone as his secretary continued to chatter on and on. "God, how many trees did you kill to torture me like this?"

"And when you're done with all of that, for god's sake have that desk cleaned! Its messiness is getting way out of hand. Do you understand Mr. Briefs?" No answer. "Mr. Briefs?" Again no answer. Trunks had crouched under the desk, crawled quietly to a window, and was about ready to open it when a loud voice on the P.A. blared,

"TRUUUNKS! What the HELL do you think you're doing?" His eyes darted to the intercom, then at his secretary who was glaring at him with the greatest look of anger on her face, then at a corner of the ceiling, which had a big mechanical eye glaring madly at him. He sighed. He was afraid of this. His mother, Bulma, the former head of Capsule Corp, had taken to keeping a very close eye on him, as he typically made a habit of escaping the tedious work of being Capsule Corp. President. Bulma obviously didn't like this, and she was always kicking the security in his office up a notch with every one of his successful escapes. She had even magnetically sealed the windows so that ki blasts would simply ricochet off of them. Trunks stood up and moved towards the window.

"Mr. Briefs, where do you think you are going?" His secretary asked, a vein showing in her temple.

"Just getting a drink." Trunks lied, giving a sigh. He took a small drink from the water cooler.

"Now take your seat, Mr. Briefs!" She demanded.

"Interesting proposal." Trunks smirked. "But I have a better idea. How about you get the hell out of my office?" The secretary looked as though she had just been slapped in the face.

"Now you listen to me, young man!" She growled, stomping towards Trunks, who smirked as he flicked a switch. The room went dark. "You will turn the lights back on, get back to your seat, do your paperwork and stop being such a juvenile..."

"Whoops, wrong switch." Trunks whispered to himself. He flicked the lights back on and flipped the one next to it. Two trap doors fell open, one of which was right under the secretary's fancily high-heeled feet. She fell through it, screaming and cutting off her furious ranting. The second trap door, which was built into the top of Trunks' desk, fell open, dumping papers on top of her, and she continued to scream and yell at Trunks, who blasted a hole in the wall and flew off to freedom, the sound of Bulma screaming through the intercom fading the further he flew. "Note to self, move the trapdoor switch closer to my seat." He told himself, laughing as he changed into some casual clothes he took from a capsule. He then flew out into town, searching for his best friend, Goten.

* * *

"Goten! Over here!" Goten turned to see a girl waving to him. She had long, wavy golden-red hair, brilliant green eyes, and a cute, pretty face that no boy can say no to.

"Hey Valese!" He called.

"Hey, sorry, Goten, I need to cancel our movie date." Valese said regretfully. "My parents want me to be back home soon, so we only have a little bit of time together."

"That's okay." Said Goten.

"I'm just glad you could make the time to be with me. So what do you want to do?" Valese looked around, thinking for a moment. Then she pointed to a burger joint. "Why don't we eat there?" She suggested. Goten raised an eyebrow.

_"Not exactly the best place for a date, but okay."_ He thought. "Uh, okay. That sounds good." He said awkwardly. They went inside and ordered, though it took Valese a while to decide, because she seemed unused to the location of the menu and the lack of waiters, noting that the restraint was 'very odd.' In the end, they both got a plain burger. As they sat, Valese stared at Goten very intently, as though he seemed weird.

"Um, Something wrong, Valese?" Goten asked curiously.

"Say, Goten? Why is your hair always so long? It looks very uncomfortable." Asked Valese, running her fingers through her boyfriend's long, shaggy black hair.

"It kinda is." Goten admitted. "But my mom wants me to keep it long like this so I don't get confused with my dad."

"Come to think of it, why haven't I met your parents yet, Goten? I've introduced you to mine." Asked Valese.

"Well, um, I don't know how my mom would react if she knew about our relationship, so I've never even told her about it, and I'd love to introduce you to my dad, but I have no idea where he is." Goten explained.

"Does your dad do a lot of business trips?" Asked Valese.

"Uh, yeah, something like that." Goten answered awkwardly. "What's up?" He added, seeing Valese looking somewhat troubled.

"Could you please go ask somebody for a fork?" She said. Goten chuckled.

"You haven't ever eaten a hamburger before, have you?" He grinned.

"No. My family is so rich and stuffy, they always tell me never to eat this kind of food. They say it's garbage." She told him.

"If you eat too much of it on a regular basis, yeah, but not as a sometimes thing." Said Goten. (Listen to him! Don't make the same mistake I have!) "And you don't need a fork, you just use your hands." Valese blinked blankly at her burger.

"That's a little strange." She remarked. She tore off a small piece of the burger with her fingers and ate it. "This is good." She smiled, pulling off another piece.

_"Not really what I meant, but okay."_ Thought Goten, taking a bite of his own burger. _"Hm, what could I talk to her about?"_ He thought, feeling awkward. _"I'd talk to her about martial arts, but I don't think many girls like that kind of thing and..."_

"So Goten, did you hear the world martial arts tournament is staring soon?" Said Valese. Goten choked on his burger from the irony. Then, after freeing his air passage, said,

"I didn't think you would be into that kind of thing."

"Are you kidding? Of course! I LOVE martial arts!" Said Valese very enthusiastically. "I tried to take some classes, but my parents tell me it's a waste of time, but I love to watch the world tournament, it's so incredible; some of the people who participate, I wish I could do that cool spiky, gold hair thing." She ran her fingers through her own hair. "I wonder, does their hair just naturally do that, or do they use some kind of product?"

"It naturally does that... sort of." Goten answered.

"How do you know that?" Asked Valese, very interested.

_"Uh-oh. She's got me cornered."_ Goten thought. Valese gave a gasp of realization.

"Goten, can you do that too!" Totally unable think of any excuse out of this, Goten sighed and answered,

"Yeah, you don't think I'm some kind of freak or..."

"No, I think it's really cool! Can you show me?" Asked Valese, excitedly.

"Maybe another time. I don't want to attract too much attention to myself." Said Goten.

"Oh, okay. maybe later." Said Valese, a note of disappointment in her voice.

"So, do you plan to enter this year?" Goten nodded.

"Sure do."

"Can you train me?" Valese asked, suddenly very excited. Goten looked very taken aback at this question.

"Um, what?" He said lamely.

"I want you to train me." Valese repeated. "Ever since my parents took me to the world tournament sixteen years ago, I saw these two boys fight in the junior division, this was back when they had a junior division; I've always wanted to be part of it! It was so amazing! Where you there? Did you see? Those kids have to have been more powerful than any adult." Goten blinked at her. Evidently she either never caught those boys' names or just forgot, because Goten himself was one of them, the other being Trunks.

"Yeah, you could say I was as close to the action as you can get." Goten said with an awkward laugh.

"Please, Goten! I'm begging you! Train me so I can enter the tournament!" Goten wanted to say no, but he just couldn't with her looking up at him with those large, shining, beautiful green eyes.

"Okay. Meet me in the woods in the outskirts of town tomorrow at noon." He gave in. Valese squealed with delight, hugging him and giving him a loving kiss.

"I'll be there. Later." She said, blowing him a kiss as she left. Goten just blinked at her.

"Girls are a strange thing." He said to himself.

"Sure are." Goten whipped around to see Trunks. "Hey, wha'cha doin'?" Trunks waved casually.

"Just finished having the weirdest date ever." Goten answered simply. Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You know that girl Valese?"

"Long, wavy golden-red hair, gorgeous green eyes, a little on the ditzy side?" Said Trunks, listing features he thought distinguished her.

"Yeah, that's her." Said Goten, blushing slightly. "Anyways, did you know she's never eaten food without silverware before?" Trunks just blinked at this statement.

"Seriously?" He replied blankly. Goten nodded.

"So, you ready for the Budokai next week?" Asked Goten.

"I think so." Said Trunks. "If dad doesn't kill me first. He's pretty psyched about it. By the way, want to come over tomorrow and train with us?"

"Pass." Said Goten flatly. "I'd rather not train with Vegeta, especially not after last time." Trunks cringed.

"Yeah, 'nuff said." He muttered to himself.

"And anyway, I have a date tomorrow." Said Goten. "Valese wants me to train her so she can participate in the tournament." A small buzz came from Trunks' pocket. He answered his cell phone, and then told Goten,

"Sorry, but dad wants me home ASAP, and unlike mom, Dad's not someone who's very forgiving for tardiness." He gave Goten a patronizing pat on the shoulder. "Good luck with your little date tomorrow." And he flew off.

* * *

The next day, Goten dressed in his usual gi, one his father used to wear with a light blue top, white belt, dark teal pants, and light orange leg wrappings and wristbands. Just as he stepped out the door however, something large collided painfully with him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh. Sorry, Goten." Gohan panted as he picked himself up off of Goten.

"Come on, dad! I'm not even tired yet." Pan called energetically.

"Wow. You seem to have your hands full." Goten remarked, seeing Gohan and Pan spar madly, Gohan eventually getting uppercutted by Pan, who was hopping around, laughing with amusement.

"PAN!" She stopped as she saw Videl, her mom, walking out with a stern frown on her face.

"Mom! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt dad," Pan insisted, frightened. "it's just..."

"FIGHT ME OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Videl shouted. Pan froze and blinked at her.

"Um... what?" They broke into a fight, Pan at the advantage.

"Kid's gonna leave me in the dust if I'm not careful." Goten said to himself. He was about to fly off when Gohan stopped him.

"Where're you going?" He asked.

"Um, nothing, just gonna walk 'round town." Goten invented feebly.

"In an outfit like that?" Gohan retorted. Goten sighed. He never was a very good lair. He took a deep breath, and then said very fast in a low voice.

"I'mtrainingmylong-timegirlfriend,butIcan'tletmomknowcauseIdunnohowshe'llreact,sopleasedon'ttellanyoneplease!" After Gohan registered this sentence with no spaces, he grinned and said,

"No problem, bro. Your secret's safe with me." Goten felt a little relieved.

"Thanks Gohan." He said, flying off to the place he promised to meet Valese.

* * *

He set down in the woods outside the city by a large, distinctive rock where Valese stood leaning against.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little held up." Said Goten.

"Don't worry, I just got here myself." Valese said, waving a hand. A short pause followed.

"So... where should we begin?" Goten asked, more to himself than anyone.

"How about showing me how you do that spiky gold hair thing?" Valese suggested.

"Nah, that's something you're kind of born being able to do." Said Goten. "How about..." He paused for a moment, thinking. "How about controlling ki." Valese gave him a confused look. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's uh, well, it's like an energy that resides within you that, uh, well, if you know how to control it, you can fire blasts, you can become stronger, you can even fly." Valese looked very interested when she heard 'fly'. "But before you can do any of that you have to be able to feel, focus, and control it."

"So, how do I do that?" Asked Valese, feeling rather confused now. Goten thought about this for a moment.

"I should know how to do this, I was there with Gohan when he taught Videl." He thought. "Oh, that's right; I was too busy playing around! I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to those two. Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Is this how you do it?" Asked Valese, and to Goten's absolute amazement, He saw Valese holding a baseball-sized silvery blue ball of ki between both hands. Goten's jaw dropped. "Uhhhhh... yeah, that's what ki is." Valese smiled brightly and giggled triumphantly. "That makes this a little easier. Now, to fly, you have to concentrate your ki evenly around your legs and feet and, uh, sort of..."

"Like this?" Once again, Goten was flabbergasted by what Valese could do. Though she was having trouble keeping steady, Valese was floating about a foot in the air.

"Valese," Said Goten seriously. "Where did you learn to do this?" Valese lost her concentration and dropped to the ground feet first.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding somewhat afraid, as though she did something wrong.

"Well, you can already manipulate ki to a certain level. That's not something that normal people can do without a lot of training and hard work." Said Goten. "So who taught you to so that?" Valese started to look confused as she took a while to think.

"Umm, sorry, but I don't remember." She said at last. And so, Goten proceeded to training Valese throughout the week, and she became more and more talented at ki manipulation, she and Goten even sometimes flew races from one end of the city and back.

* * *

_"Ah, such a peaceful day."_ Piccolo thought serenely to himself as he meditated high above the ground nearby a vast waterfall, one day before the tournament. _"I could get lost in that sound for days."_ he paused and opened an eye and looked behind himself._ "That's strange. She should have been here by now."_ All of a sudden he was knocked from his meditative position and fell a few feet before catching himself, massaging the back of his head, which hurt sharply from whatever it was that hit him there, his turban lop-sided. "What was that!" He asked out loud.

"Ow, ooo, sorry about that Mr. Piccolo." It was Pan. She was wearing a dark violet outfit with a thick scarf-like neck piece and a bright red sash very similar to the one Piccolo himself wore, though it looked like she put it on in a real hurry, because a bit of the thick neck piece was caught just above her left ear, her sash was loose and poorly tied to the point that her pants even fell down, revealing a pair of vertically-striped blue and white boxers.

_"Boxers? I thought she was more the panties type."_ Piccolo thought as she saw this. He shook his head vigorously. _"Damn it, I'm sounding like that perverted old coot."_

"You're an hour late, Pan." Piccolo said aloud. "I've never known you to be late for any of my training sessions." To most people, this simple statement would have sounded very angry and threatening coming from Piccolo's very deep, heavy voice, but Pan, who had taken a liking to Piccolo since she was six, knew better.

"I'm, sorry Mr. Piccolo, I got held up." She apologized, hitching up her pants and fixing her sash.

"Your grandmother?" Piccolo sighed, knowing how Chi-chi commonly held people up like this.

"Grandma." Pan sighed, nodding and fixing the neck piece. Piccolo's attention then fell on her outfit.

"Where did you get those clothes?" He asked her.

"Oh, these? Dad gave them to me." Pan replied, her pants falling down again. Piccolo chuckled.

"I'm not surprised that your father would still have that garment." He said. Ever since he was four, Gohan had a true idolization for Piccolo, and as such regularly wore an outfit that resembled his own throughout most of his childhood, one that perfectly fitted Pan now.

"So, what are we going to do today, Mr. Piccolo?" Pan asked, once she had finished fixing her gi.

"We're just going to spar today." Piccolo answered. Pan blinked.

"That's it? But that's no fun." She said in a rather childish manner.

"I think it's best we don't do anything too exhausting for today." Said Piccolo with a smile. "Besides, tomorrow's the big day."

"What big d..."asked Pan before breaking off and suddenly realizing what Piccolo meant."Oh, right! THAT big day!"

* * *

After a few hours of training with Piccolo, Pan returned home with her favorite teacher following close behind to find the Son Residence more crowded than it should be. Probably everyone Son Goku had ever known was gathered here, From Krillin and Yamcha to Vegeta and Trunks, and everyone in between.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Pan.

"Whad'ya think wer doin here? Wer here t'see Son." Said a woman with curly blonde hair and a mean-looking face. She then sneezed, and her appearance changed drastically. Her hair became longer and dark blue, her physique turned from an iron-pumper to normal, and her mean, frowning face became kind and smiling. She looked around, very confused. "Oh my. Where am I now? Oh, look at all the people! Are we having a picnic?" She asked with a mix of pleasantness and confusion.

"What are all these people here for grandma?" Pan asked Chichi, who was talking very pleasantly with a girl with long red hair Pan had never seen before.

"Didn't you hear? Today's the day my wonderful husband finally comes home." Said Chichi dreamily. Pan looked oddly at her.

"Uh, Grandma? Are you feeling okay?" She asked. Normally, Chichi was a rather strict person who would be simply fuming at the dozens of people overcrowding her home.

"Pan, my favorite granddaughter, I couldn't be feeling better." She said, taking a swig from a dark green bottle. Pan then noticed that her face was a little reddened, and that her usually tightly-bunned hair and stuffy home attire was replaced with something a little more... relaxed.

"I see now." Pan muttered, inching away as Chichi continued to tell the red-haired woman in a clumsy voice,

"You know something, Suno? I think you may have made Goku a better wife than me. I-I don't know why, but I think you two were made for each other more than me." Suno simply nodded and pretended she was taking Chichi seriously. After about an hour, everyone suddenly went quiet, and Pan soon saw why as she heard a man's voice call,

"Hey Everyone! I'm back!"

Son Goku had returned.

Everyone gathered around Goku, cheering, asking him questions about his time away, and hugging him.

"Everyone. I'd like to introduce you to someone." Goku said at last, quieting all the excited people. He gestured to a boy standing next to him. He was about fifteen years old with dark skin, a black, spiky Mohawk, a finely toned physique, and a blue and yellow outfit identical to Goku's. "This is Uub. He's my first true student and a new friend of ours." Everyone then began welcoming Uub, everyone except for Pan, who sat by herself, feeling sad and unnoticed for most of the night. At around midnight, she decided to go to bed, but someone stopped her. "Pan? Is that you?" She turned to see Goku, smiling as broadly as ever. "Grandpa? Grandpa!" Pan jumped and hugged Goku tight around the neck, tears in her eyes. "Didja miss me, Pan?"

"YEEEESS!" Pan cried.

"I'm sorry I never visited. I really am." Said Goku gently. He knew Pan adored him and that she was simply heartbroken that he almost never took a break from training Uub to see his family. "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" He wiped the tears from Pan's eyes, and she said,

"Could we have a bath together later?" Goku smiled. This was one of Pan's favorite things to do.

"Sure thing." He said. It was almost three in the morning when the party ended and everyone finally returned home. Pan was so tired at this point that she refused at first, but after getting into the hot water, she was so wide awake that she stayed up with Goku for hours.

"So Pan, I've seen you wearing Piccolo's outfit." Said Goku, looking at the dark violet clothes on the ground next to the hot tub.

"Yeah. Piccolo's the greatest." Pan replied. Goku smiled at her.

"I thought you'd get to like him. You know your dad's been his number one fan for about his entire life." Pan shook her head.

"Not anymore. Now he's his number 2 fan." They both laughed.

"Hey, uh, grandpa? Are there any clothes of yours that I could where tomorrow?" Pan asked a bit more seriously. Goku thought for a second.

"Well, I do, but I really don't think you want to wear it yourself. It's so ruined and ragged that it'd probably fall right off you if you wore them."

"Well, Piccolo's pants do the same thing if I don't tie the belt just right." Pan noted. Though Gohan's old Piccolo gi fit him perfectly, the pants were a little too big for the underdeveloped Pan.

"AH-HA!" Goku shouted as he came to a sudden realization, making Pan jump. "Be right back." He jumped out of the tub and ran into the house in his birthday suit, running just as fast back out with something blue under his arm. "I don't know if it's quite your size, but here." He said, holding out an all blue gi with a white belt and red wristbands. "I used to wear something just like this when I was your age." Pan hopped out of the bath and put it on. It was a tad baggy, but otherwise fit her almost perfectly.

"Oops." Pan squeaked as the sash and pants fell to the ground exposing her naked butt. She yanked them back up, and blushed as Goku laughed softly.

"The sash is a bit different." Said Goku. "You tie it something like this." He tied it in a bow-like fashion. "There. How's that?" Pan hopped around a little, and then cheered,

"Yay! No more pants malfunction!" Her sash snagged on something, causing the pants to fall and yet again expose her naked butt. She yanked them up and attempted to retie the belt. "How does this keep happening?" She asked in flustering embarrassment. "I don't understand it. My pants keep falling down on me every time! Is this the kind of problem the person who invented dresses had? Maybe I should just give up on pants!" Goku laughed as she continued to fix the belt.

"Keep your pants on, Pan!" he laughed loudly.

"Not funny, Grandpa!" Pan shouted, also laughing. She gave up, let her clothes fall to the ground, and leapt back into the tub. They played all night, no getting so much as a wink of sleep.

* * *

They were so drowsy that they had to have senzu beans for breakfast the next morning to make up for the lack of sleep.

"At least I didn't have to cook this morning." Chichi remarked hoarsely, holding an ice pack tight to her head.

"Maybe you should stay home today, Chichi." Said Videl in a low voice.

"Not so loud, Gohan." Chichi groaned. Videl sighed.

"I think I should stay behind today and keep you company. Is that okay?" She asked, but Chichi was fast asleep, muttering soundly,

"Yes, Mr. Polar bear. I'd love some of you tasty beverage."

* * *

"And now, the 30th Tenkaichi Budokai can finally BEGGIIIIIIN!" The announcer shouted through his microphone. "Now to the first round. Today we welcome a new comer to the Budokai. She's the daughter of Ranfan, a contestant from the 21st Tenkaichi, everyone welcome Langfan!" There was applause from the crowd, but it was mostly from the men, and Goku saw why: She was pretty enough make any straight single man want bent hand over heels to. "And we welcome back a true veteran to the Budokai." The announcer continued. "A man who's participated in every tournament since he was only twelve years old, and at the age of eighteen, even became world champion of the 23rd. Everyone welcome back Son Goku!" The audience cheered again.

"Ready! GO!" Goku stood in a defensive stance, wanting Langfan to make the first move, but she just stood and gave Goku a flirtatious look. Then she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt and said.

"Hey, Goku. Could I ask you a question?" This surprised Goku, but he moved out of his stance and stood upright.

"Um, Okay. Ask away." He replied. Suddenly, Langfan threw her shirt and pants off, leaving her in nothing but a matching pink bra and panties.

"Do you think I look good in pink?" She asked, very seductively. There were many loud whistles and flirty sounds from the men in the audience, followed by a bunch of sounds of pain as those men were beaten by their wives and girlfriends. Goku just looked at her with a very confused look.

"Why would you ask me something like that in the middle of a match?" He asked. Langfan stared unbelievingly at him. "Don't tell me this guy's gay!" She thought.

"It looks like Langfan doesn't know that Goku's already a married man!" The announcer said, with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "He even proposed to his fine wife Chichi in this very arena." A note of 'aaaawww!' rang out in the stadium, mixed with a hint of laughter.

"Dad proposed to mom in the middle of a match!" Said Gohan.

"That's just like grandpa!" Pan laughed.

"Well, even if you are married," Said Langfan, undoing her bra. "No man can resist this." She let her bra fall to the ground and was about to move her hands from her breasts when the announcer cleared his through importantly.

"Due to the tournament regulation and law, we cannot permit any indecent exposure." He stated clearly. "I'm afraid that you will have to be disqualified. Due to Langfan's disqualification, Son Goku wins by default." Many men booed in anger at this statement, only to be beaten once again by their girlfriends and wives. Langfan looked disappointed as she gathered up her clothes and left the stage. She looked back at Goku with a mischievous look in her eyes and told him in a low, dangerous whisper,

"I don't care if you ARE married. One day, you WILL be mine!" Goku gave a mixed expression of fear and confusion.

"What was that all about?" He asked himself.

"And now to the next match." The announcer addressed the audience moments later. "Our first contestant is a student to Son Goku and one of our youngest entries, participating in the 28th Budokai at the age of ten. Let's meet Uub!" applause filled the stadium. And our second contestant, by far the youngest entry in the history of the Budokai, entering at the bright and early age of four, and the granddaughter of the world champion Herucle." Applause rang out again. "Let's give it up for the champion's legacy, SON PAN!" If somebody was just entering the stadium, they would have thought an explosion had gone off in the stadium.

"Ready! GO!"

At precisely the same time, Pan and Uub had fired a punch at one another, their fists colliding head on with each other. They broke apart and Uub tried to grab Pan around the middle, but she broke loose and kicked him right behind the knee, making him fall to his knees. She aimed another kick at Uub's head, but he gave a sweep kick, tripping her. He then caught her by the arm and made to throw her off the arena, but she stopped in mid air mere feet from the edge and Uub caught her saying,

"Kaaaa meeee... Haaaaa...meeee..." Uub started to do the same, but too late before he even had the time to say the first syllable, Pan had unleashed her attack with a loud, "HHAAAA!" The blast hit Uub before he even had the chance to dodge. He fell to the ground. Pan looked curiously at him as the announcer began the ten-count. She stepped up to him and asked,

"Why are you going so easy on me?"

"TWO!"

"I think Goku would be mad if his favorite granddaughter got hurt because of me." Said Uub lamely.

"THREE!"

"And anyway, he told me I should never hit a girl." Pan laughed.

"I think I like you already." She giggled.

"FOUR!"

"This is the Tenkaichi Budokai. It's okay if you want to hit me. I'm okay with it. If you don't want to punch or kick me, that's fine too, just don't go easy on me." Uub looked up at Pan's boyishly smiling face.

"FIVE!" Uub smiled back.

"Okay then! Let's do it. For real this time." Pan offered Uub a hand up, which Uub gladly took. There was a note of approval among the audience.

"Well this is something, folks." Said the announcer. "Who ever said there's no love on the battlefield was a big fat liar!"

"Ready?" Asked Pan.

"Ready!" Uub nodded. And with that, the battle ensued for ten minutes, both sides giving all they had. Though Uub was doing all he could to keep from punching or kicking Pan directly, he was still giving Pan a hard time, whether he was trying to toss her out of bounds, or firing energy attacks at her with great speed and power.

"This guy's amazing!" Pan thought to herself. "He hasn't kicked or punched me once, and yet he's tearing me apart. I can see why grandpa wanted to train him so bad. He's incredible."

"We are soon reaching the end of our twenty minute time limit, only one minute left on the clock!" The announcer blared on the microphone. "But neither of these contestants is showing any interest of backing down. Which one of these super-powered youngsters will come out on top?"

At the same time, Uub and Pan had begun charging their final attacks.

"Kaaa... mmeeeee... Haaa... meeee... HAAAAA!" They yelled in unison. Both attacks collided, shattering the floor of the arena where they hit. Both kamehamehas were locked, the place where the attacks met remaining perfectly stationary in the middle of the ring. Eventually the power built up to the point that neither side could keep up with it, and the beams cross cut, taking both fighters out and creating a tremendous explosion. When the dust cleared, Uub and Pan were both out cold on the ground.

"OUT OF BOUNDS! Pan has fallen out of the ring, making Uub the winner by default!" There was a mix of cheers and jeers from the audience. Clearly, most of them were rooting for Hercule's granddaughter. Uub stood up with some difficulty and looked over the edge of the ring where Pan was sprawled on the ground.

"You okay, Pan?" He asked.

"I'll live." Pan grunted as she tried to pull herself up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't be so stupid, Uub. That was a lot of fun." Pan interrupted, hopping back onto the arena. "I don't care that I just lost. In fact, I'm really glad I did." This threw Uub for a loop, but he smiled and offered Pan a hand up, which she took. They shook hands and left the arena. "The fact that you won means that your time with grandpa was well spent." Said Pan. "If I had won, then I would have been mad." They exchanged a friendly laugh.

"Our next match is between a newcomer to the Tenkaichi Budokai. Everyone give a welcoming hand to Valese!" The crowd applauded as Valese took the stage with Goten. She wore a sleeveless orange gi with a black belt, one that Goten had given to her since it no longer fit himself. "And her opponent, the runner-up from the junior division of the 26th Budokai, Son Goten." As applause rang out, Valese's eyes went wide.

"You? YOU'RE one of the kids who fought in the finals that day?" She asked Goten. He smiled and nodded. She stared up at him with a look of utter infatuation and then kissed him hard on the lips.

"Looks like its Son Goten's lucky day." the announcer chuckled teasingly. "Better treat that little lady well now." Goten flushed a fine red.

"Ready! GO!"

Though Goten had trained and prepared to fight anyone in the Budokai, from a cocky yellow belt to the brutal prince of all saiyans, nothing had prepared him for fighting against his worst opponent yet: his girlfriend. There was simply now way he could fight her, no way he could even touch her in the ring. A sharp pain struck out on his cheek. Valese had just punched him. She continued relentlessly, hitting him everywhere she could reach, she even landed a kick right in his dragon balls, causing him to collapse to the floor. She would have been disqualified if it wasn't an accident, which the announcer sharply pointed out.

"Goten, what's going on?" Valese asked Goten in a low whisper.

"I can't hit you. I'm too strong. Why don't I just forfeit? I'd just feel bad if I even touched you here."

"Goten! If you forfeit, I'm breaking up with you. And anyway, I think you deserve to win more than me." Valese whispered sharply. "Besides, you can actually handle that Vegeta guy." Goten's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought of Vegeta, who's fight he was sure to win, would be opposing the winner of this match. And he hadn't even thought of what he might do to Valese, though he was sure she would get hurt.

"Together then." Goten muttered to her after a long moment of though.

"What?"

"Let's take a dive together." Said Goten. "That way, I don't have to hurt you, and neither of us will have to face Vegeta." Valese smiled at him. "That's a great idea, but how do we do it?" She asked. Goten took another moment of thought, and then snapped his fingers. "Got it." He whispered. "Follow my lead." He stepped to the other end of the ring to face Valese. "That nut-cracker you hit me with really pissed me off!" He shouted, using really terrible acting. "You're gonna pay for that!" He turned super saiyan, his long hair shot straight up and his eyes became light green. Valese looked very satisfied. She had always admired the super saiyan hairstyle. Goten then fired a ki blast, but didn't aim it at Valese. Instead, he aimed it at somebody passed her. The blast rocketed past Valese inches from her ear, and hit Vegeta, who was watching from the audience. Irritated, he too became a super saiyan and fired a yellow beam straight at Goten, who ran unrealistically slowly towards Valese. If he had acted a second later, Valese would have been vaporized. Goten leapt and grabbed Valese, pulling both of them away from the blast. Both of them landed in the grass outside the ring.

"Goten, that was so stupid." Valese muttered firmly.

"Sorry." Said Goten, guiltily.

"Unfortunately for both of us, I LOVE stupid." Valese snickered, seeing Goten's look of fright. He stared at her with a mix of relief and surprise.

"Really?" He said lamely. Valese kissed him again.

"Really." She repeated.

"OUT OF BOUNDS! Both Valese and Goten are disqualified. The match is a tie, and neither contestant will proceed." The announcer shouted.

"Well, that was smooth." Gohan smirked as Goten and Valese sat nearby in the stands.

"Goten and Valese sitting in a tree!" Pan sang teasingly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, Then comes... umm, uh, darn it, I forgot how the rest goes." Valese giggled while Goten looked away, blushing.

"And now, for that last round of the preliminaries," The announcer stated later. "Our first contestant is the champion of the junior division from the 26th Budokai, hoping for a victory playing with the big boys, Trunks Briefs." The crowd applauded.

"So your friend was the one who won that day?" Said Valese.

"Yup." Goten nodded.

"And his father, Vegeta." More applause.

"That's really the best introduction I get?" Vegeta grunted irritably at the announcer, who shrugged apologetically.

"Ready! GO!" Though to Trunks the fight felt like forever, in real time, it was practically over before it even started. Trunks turned super saiyan and tried to fight defensively, but to no effect. Vegeta was simply far more powerful, bursting through his defenses without even transforming, and in a single blast, Trunks was down for a ten-count.

"Trunks is down for the count! Vegeta will proceed to battle the winner of the semi-finals!" The announcer shouted. "That's all for today. We'll be back tomorrow for the semi-finals, the finals, and the title match against world champion Hercule! See you all tomorrow." And with that, the stadium emptied as the people left for the day.

"More please." One saiyan had an appetite to put a restraint out of business and still have room for dessert, but the appetite of seven saiyans put together is far more than any single food establishment can handle. Knowing for over forty years the kind of hunger Son Goku has, and knowing that he had family with the same type of ravenous hunger, the tenkaichi had multiple restraints deliver food to feed the two saiyan families.

"You okay, Pan? You look pretty beat up." Asked Goku, noting Pan's battle damage from battling Uub.

"It's no problem. A little sleep and I'll be feeling perfect." She said brightly. After a long, feasty dinner which would cost normal families hundreds of thousands of zeni, everyone went to bed, everyone but Uub, who was sitting wide awake outside his room, thinking about the match next morning.

"Hey, Uub. What's got you so downy?" Pan asked him.

"Why are you up so late?" Asked Uub.

"Bathroom." Pan shrugged. "But unlike you, I don't have a match to fight tomorrow. You should be in bed."

"I can't sleep." Said Uub dully.

"You're not actually afraid are you?" Said Pan. Uub looked away. "Come on, if you can beat me, then your time with grandpa wasn't wasted. I know that you'll pass tomorrow. You just have to give it all you've got. But first, you need to get as much sleep as you can get." Uub seemed surprised at this statement at first, then smiled, nodded, and was about to head to bed but then he saw a shadowy figure sneaking into Goku's room. "I saw it too." Whispered Pan. They both slipped in after the mysterious stranger and saw a woman stripping right next to Goku's bed. "Stop right there!" Pan whispered loudly to her. The woman shrieked, refastening her unhooked bra. Though this scream would undoubtedly wake an ordinary person up, giving them a heart attack in the process, Goku remained as fast asleep as ever.

"What the hell do you brats want?" It was Lang Fan, the woman that tried to seduce Goku during their match. "Who are you?"

"I'm his granddaughter." Said Pan coolly. Langfan looked at her bewildered, then at the man sleeping soundly, then back at Pan.

"He's a... grandfather?" She muttered. "He's had... kids?" Pan nodded, holding up two fingers. Langfan's eyes went very wide, not with shock, fright, or disgust like Pan and Uub expected, but with utter infatuation and glee. "Oh, this makes it even better!" She sighed ecstatically. "Married, with children, AND a grandchild? Oh, this is so perfect!" She held Pan in a loving embrace. "Hello honey, please to meet you, I'm your new grand mommy."

"Get out." Pan and Uub said flatly in unison, both of them booting Langfan out of the room and shutting the door.

"Don't think this is the end! I will have you, Goku my darling." They heard her say as she walked away.

"Geez, what a whore." Pan whispered. Uub nodded. They both laughed as they headed back to their rooms to go to sleep. "Night Uub. Good luck tomorrow." Said Pan as they parted ways.

* * *

"And now, to begin the semi-final round!" The tenkaichi announcer declared the next day. "Today, we have a battle between a master and student, Son Goku vs. Uub. Will Son take home the trophy, or will the student surpass the master?"

"Good luck, Uub. I want you to give it all you've got." Said Goku encouragingly.

"You got it, Goku." Uub replied proudly as they both took their fighting positions.

"Ready! GO!"

**Well, what did you think? Feedback is always appreciated, and I need to know how I'm doing. So as long as your feedback is reasonable, PLEASE review. On another note, I will be revamping Chapters 1 and 2 of Remastered to better fit in with the new prologue and later story. See ya later.**


	2. Revamped: The Black Star Dragon Balls

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is no doubt the most extreme fight in the history of the Tenkaichi Budokai!" The announcer shouted. For what seemed like hours, Goku and Uub had been battling full force in the air, several feet above the arena floor. Even after overseeing Uub's training for the past six years, Goku still couldn't believe the power this boy possessed. He was neither winning nor losing this battle, though to him, Uub seemed to be at a slight advantage, which was saying something, considering Goku was using all his power as a Super Saiyan at the moment.

"Ready to kick things up a notch, Uub?" He asked his pupil. Uub nodded, an enthusiastic grin on his face. Goku gave a grunt, and his golden hair became much sharper, spikier, and more ridged, his Super Saiyan aura becoming jagged and accompanied by electric blue sparks, like lightning. At that same moment, Uub was heard saying, "Kiaoken x10!" Most of Goku's friends in the audience gasped at these words. "Was it really only six years he trained that boy?" Said Piccolo, surprised. The action continued, neither side showing more fatigue than the other. Suddenly, Uub landed a blow from above, sending Goku flying into the arena floor below. He caught himself and landed, though not exactly lightly, on the arena's edge, Uub setting down on the opposite side.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" They both shouted simultaneously. Two massive bright blue beams of pure energy collided with each other near the center of the ring. The place where the attacks met didn't falter even slightly as they stood, trying to break the struggle.

"KAIOKEN!" Uub bellowed. "Times... ONE HUNDREEEEEEED!" It was no attack that erupted from his hands. It was a sheer explosion. An explosion that blasted Goku off of his feet and sent him flying at break-neck speed into the barrier in front of the stands.

"OUT OF BOUNDS!" He knew it. Uub had actually beaten him. "Goku is the winner by default!"

"What?" Goku looked behind himself to see Uub squished behind him, sandwiched between his teacher and the barrier. Once they had both gotten to their feet, Goku gave Uub a pleasant grin. "You know, Uub, I don't ever recall teaching you to use instant transmission." He said.

"I thought you might like that." said Uub, rather satisfied. He then gave a rather glum look. "Does this mean that I failed?" He asked. Goku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not. You've shown a lot of power, determination, and talent today." He said, smiling. "You as good as won that match. You pass." Uub leapt eight feet in the air, cheering.

"Due to necessary repairs to the arena, the final match will be postponed for another two hours." The commentator announced. Goku had promptly teleported to Korin and got a senzu bean so that he and Vegeta would be on even ground in the match to come. Uub had a massive lunch, as he had the appetite of a saiyan after finishing his match.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting! Now we give you the much awaited final match between Son Goku and Vegeta.

"You know Vegeta, I thought you said we'd need an entire planet for our next rematch." Goku grinned, remembering his friend and rival's last words before he left to train Uub 6 years ago.

"I'd hardly consider this a rematch." said Vegeta, who clearly seemed annoyed by the arena's limitations. "It's really more like a warm-up." They took their fighting stances.

"Ready! GO!"

At the very moment the announcer said these words, Goku and Vegeta vanished, reappearing several feet above the arena, both of them already somewhat battle worn as they fought on. With a powerful hit, Vegeta sent Goku flying to the ground, where he landed not so easily on the arena floor below.

"So," Vegeta smirked, touching down easily and powering up. "What do you say we stop holding back?" In a massive flood of golden light and electric blue sparks, Vegeta transformed, his eyes becoming dark green, and his hair turning gold and very long, his eyebrows disappearing.

"I was wondering when you'd reach Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta." Goku grinned, taking on the same transformation, just in time to stop a blow from Vegeta and turn it against him. Mere movements from these titans caused the arena tiles to break, and as they clashed on and on, they climbed higher into the air, and when they were sure they wouldn't hurt anything, they separated after a powerful collision of fists. Standing opposite each other, Vegeta shouted,

"FINAL FLASH!" just as Goku yelled,

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Their beam attacks clashed, with no sign of either having the advantage over the other. When they were beginning to strain all of their energy into it, they could hear the announcer shout,

"TIME'S UP! NEITHER CONTESTANTS WILL PROCEED!"

Sighing, Goku and Vegeta powered down, landed, and piled out of the Tenkaichi Budokai arena with the rest of their friends and family.

* * *

"Well, on the bright side, we don't have to fake a loss for Mr. Satan to keep his title." Goku shrugged as they left.

"Like I said before, that match was just a warm-up for our real fight." said Vegeta.

"Strange. I don't remember anything about it raining today." Pan remarked, pointing up at the sky, which was covered with black clouds, rather than being perfectly clear, as it was a moment ago.

"Someone's using the Dragon Balls." said Goku, quite familiar with the pitch black sky.

"Not just the Dragon Balls." said Piccolo darkly. "The Black Star Dragon Balls."

"The what!" Everyone blurted together.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Kami's Lookout….**

"Sire, I'm really starting to have second thoughts about this."

"It's too late for that! Look, we're almost there."

"That's what you said three days ago. Only for us to find some walking, talking cat and a fat guy with a jar of beans."

"Shut up! The Lookout is there! The Dragon Balls will at last be ours!"

For the past week or so, Emperor Pilaf and his recently reunited cohorts, Shu and Mai, had been climbing upwards to somewhere called 'Kami's Lookout' that Pilaf was obsessed with. He was always so firmly driven on Global Domination, and the Dragon Balls, the things that could easily give the bumbling, self-proclaimed emperor this wish. Their giant robots were heavily outdated, which was bad, considering that they were necessary for the newly reunited trio to reach the top of the seemingly never-ending red pole.

"Ascension cables!" Pilaf commanded. Shu and Mai obeyed, firing a series of long and thin, yet strong hooked cables that latched to the edge of the lookout above. Slowly, they were dragged further and further up, until they could finally pull themselves up over the edge and get out of the bulky robots.

"Finally!" Shu groaned, stretching his aging, stiff joints. "I thought we'd never get here."

"Tell me about it." Mai agreed, cracking her stiff back. "I'm getting a little too old for this sort of thing."

"There'll be plenty of time for that after we rule the world!" said Pilaf bossily, walking towards the small palace nearby. "So this is Kami's Lookout, is it?"

"Seems more like a palace to me." Mai remarked.

"Yes, it would more than just replace the castle that giant monkey smashed all those years ago." Pilaf grinned. Pilaf had to resort to smaller, less impressive bases of operations ever since his castle was destroyed many years ago by an unexplainable giant gorilla. Most of these hideouts were just fancy-looking houses, or historical mansions and castles, which he could only stay in for a few days at the longest.

"Do you really think we could find them here?" Shu asked uncertainly.

"I've been unable to find even one ever since we dealt with Demon King Piccolo." Pilaf said, as they explored the inside of the Lookout. "I don't know why that is, but the best place to start, I think, is with the place where they were created." Shu and Mai actually had to give it to Pilaf on this one. His reasoning was fairly logical. "This door looks like it could be containing something rather important." He noted, halting at a dark, stone door with an ornate serpentine dragon carved into it. "Help me push!" All three pushed with all their elderly might, but the door didn't budge an inch.

"I'm sorry, sire, but I don't think we're going to get it open." Mai panted. She might have been able to open it easily if she was young, but she was no pretty young woman anymore.

"We can and will see what's in there, even if…" Pilaf insisted, but he was cut off when the door suddenly opened on its own. "How did that happen?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I just tried to pull, and it let me in." Shu shrugged. Pilaf grumbled to himself for a moment, then marched into the room, his henchmen following.

"Ah! Here they are!" Pilaf squeaked delightedly. The room was small and there were cobwebs everywhere, the air thick and dusty. In the center of the room was a pedestal with several metallic gold dragon's heads sticking out of it, each one with sinister-looking red eyes, apparently made from jewels, and something clasped in their mouths. Shu and Mai exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"This is what we came here for?" said Shu. "I mean, this thing's pretty cool and all, but it's not that cool."

"You're so clueless, it's pitiful." Pilaf grinned. "They're just a bit dusty." He inhaled a great mouthful of air, making him cough, and blew hard at the top of the pedestal, clearing a very thick layer of dust from the items in the dragon's mouths. Shu and Mai covered their eyes and coughed thickly. When their eyes were clear of dust, they stared in awe as they saw the dragon balls in the mouths of the dragon statues. "Nice, huh?" Mai looked perplexed however.

"The stars are… Black?" She said, taking one of them carefully from one of the dragon's mouths. "It's been a while since I've seen these things, but I remember them having red stars, not black."

"Hm?" Pilaf didn't notice before, but Mai was right. "I guess they've been improved somehow since last we've seen them." He projected without any real evidence that this was true. "Anyway, if there is anything I remembered about the Dragon Balls, it's that Shenlong's a big dragon. So let's get these things outside." They each took a few handfuls of balls and, found their way back outside, where their robots lay.

* * *

"You know, it seems strange that there'd be a palace like this up here, and yet no one living in it." Mai remarked.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." said Pilaf dismissively, setting dropping some Dragon Balls on the ground. His henchmen followed suit, and Pilaf shouted. "ARISE, SHENLONG! ARISE AND GRANT MY WISH!" At these words, the balls glowed orange and the perfectly clear blue sky was shrouded by jet black clouds, red lighting flaring through the darkness.

A bolt of red lightning struck the Dragon Balls, making Shu, Mai, and Pilaf freak out, only for them to freak out even more when the lightning started to take on a serpentine form, winding this way and that around the lookout, growing longer, bigger, and thicker, until straight above, the head of a massive red dragon, which overshadowed the entire lookout and then some, came into shape.

"_**Tell me your wish!" **_The Dragon spoke, its voice booming loudly like the lightning around it.

"Um, Shenlong? You certainly seem different since we've last met." said Pilaf nervously.

"_**I am known as Tatsukami, the Eternal Dragon of Absolute Power!" **_The dragon's voice reverberated.

"Well, I don't know what happened to Shenlong, but I like this new guy." Pilaf smiled. He turned to see someone else come into focus.

"Huh? Hey, I remember you guys. You're Emperor Pilaf, right?" He said, as though greeting old friends.

"Shu, who is that?" Pilaf whispered.

"Sir, that's Son Goku." said Shu. "All grown up."

"THAT'S what that little monkey boy grew up to be!" Pilaf screamed, frightened. "He was terrible before, what he could do as an adult… ugh! I wish he was a kid again, then maybe we could…" He slapped a hand over his mouth. He said completely the wrong thing in front of the wrong dragon.

"_**So be it." **_said Tatsukami, and with a glow of his bright yellow eyes, Goku began to shrink, until he was only a little under five feet tall, staring up in confusion.

"Everything looks like it got bigger all of a sudden." he blinked, freezing in shock at the sound of his new voice.

"_**Your wish has been granted." **_said Tatsukami, who began to vanish into a bolt of lightning again. _**"The man is a boy once more." **_

"NO!" Piccolo shouted, flying from out of nowhere and grabbing one of the glowing hot Dragon Balls before it could ascend and scatter along with the rest. His hand blackened and burned the longer he held onto it, but as the other balls made long straight arcs as the scattered in opposite directions, he saved it. His hand blackened and withered, he ripped it off firmly and a new one grew in its place. "Are you okay, Goku?" he asked, but winced in surprise at what he saw.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why?" Goku asked.

"Well…" said Piccolo awkwardly.

"What happened!" Dende called as he and his attendant, Mr. Popo came running out where Goku and Piccolo stood. He saw the newly de-aged Goku and looked more surprised than before. "And what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. Mr. Popo supplied him with a mirror, and Goku looked with horror at his reflection.

"WHAT THE?" He shouted. "I'M… I'M A KID AGAIN?"

**To be continued….**


	3. Revamped: Setting Out

**Well, here it is at last. The revamp for Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Let us go! I demand a lawyer!" Pilaf demanded. He, Shu, and Mai were tied up, and they were clearly not very happy about it.

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled, giving Pilaf a little kick. "You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions. It's an enormous crime to intrude this lookout, so if you cooperate, I promise your punishment will be less severe."

"Yeah? Well what if I don't want to!" said Pilaf defiantly.

"Sir, I think you've watched way too many cop movies." Mai muttered irritably.

"Mr. Popo?" Piccolo called. A large genie-like man with jet black skin and an innocent-looking face walked out of the palace with a feather, which he promptly tickled all three of the pseudo villains with. When Mr. Popo finished tickling them, they were all panting and wheezing for breath.

"Is that really the best you can throw at us?" Pilaf laughed, trying to play the tough guy. "I've known far worse torture than this."

"This from the guy who thinks blowing a kiss is torture." Shu muttered, to which Mai laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. That was soooo stupid." She whispered, laughing.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU KNOW!" Pilaf roared. Piccolo nodded to Mr. Popo, who proceeded to tickle torture Shu, Mai, and Pilaf, who were still heatedly arguing.

"Quiet, all of you." Piccolo barked. "Now tell me. How did you guys get up here? Tell us!" he demanded.

"We'll never tell you anything! Never!" Pilaf squawked.

"Mr. Popo?" the genie-like man stepped forward, pointing the feather inches away from the wannabe world conquerors' faces, a clueless smile on his face.

"W-we-we just climbed up that red pole under the lookout, just don't use that thing on us again!" said Shu desperately.

"Shu, you moron! You're not supposed to tell them anything. You're not some worthless pup anymore." Pilaf barked. Piccolo cleared his throat importantly.

"And how did you find the dragon balls?" He asked.

"I'll never…!" But Mai slapped a hand over Pilaf's wrinkly mouth and said very quickly,

"We found them on accident! I swear we didn't know that room was there!"

"Very well, then." said Piccolo simply, knowing this was all he was going to get from these bumbling idiots. "You have five minutes to get off this lookout."

"Now wait just a minute! Who do you think you are, treating use like that?" Pilaf squawked. His cronies just sighed, exasperated with their leader's terrible tough-guy act. Dende gave him a look as if to say, 'Just shut up or you'll just make everything worse for yourself.' "I am the mighty King Emperor Pilaf, future ruler of all that..."

"Do you know who I am?" Piccolo interrupted his voice cold, but in a mischievous way. "Does the name Demon King Piccolo ring any bells?" Pilaf winced at the name. "That's me, back from the depths of hell, back to once again REIGN SUPREME OVER ALL OF EARTH!" He started to laugh evilly, though only the three wannabe evil-doers thought he was serious. Many bad memories flaring up in their minds, they jumped off the edge of the lookout, screaming in fear all the way.

"Well, that was rather fun." Piccolo chuckled. Mr. Popo smiled and nodded delightedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the capsule Corp. Headquarters…

"I thought you said that I wouldn't have to do this anymore after the tournament." Trunks whined.

"I said that if you beat Vegeta you didn't have to do this anymore." Bulma corrected him. "And by the way, I've magnetically sealed the walls, windows, ceiling, and door, which is triple locked, so don't even think about escaping this time."

"Alright, alright." Trunks sighed. He sat at his desk and did a lot of tedious paperwork, which his secretary kept piling on as he was almost finished. "How many trees did you kill to torture me like this!" He groaned after about an hour.

"Over nine thousand." Bulma's voice giggled over the intercom. "And don't think that you're getting out of it, because there's…"

"No way out, I know." Trunks groaned. "I don't understand why you don't make Bra do all this. She's the one begging you to."

"Don't be stupid, Trunks, she's still in grade school." said Bulma.

"So? Haven't some people in our family or a family we know done stuff in grade school that adults couldn't hope to do?" Trunks retorted.

"Goku was a member of a race of alien super freaks and never went to school a minute in his life." Bulma reminded him.

"In case you forgot, Bra and I are half alien super freak, so I see no reason why Bra, who comes from a family of super geniuses and a family of super freaks can't do what I'm doing ten times more effectively?" Trunks reasoned. There was a long pause from the intercom, which Trunks thought meant he won the argument, but,

"You're stalling for time, aren't you?"

"Stalling? Stalling? You think that I'm… stalling?" Trunks said slowly, hiding a malevolent grin behind a stack of paperwork.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Trunks." said Bulma dryly.

"You… think… that… I…. am… ?" Trunks repeated, dragging the last word out, choking back laughter as he did so, his eyes quickly darting to his watch and then back. _"Any second now."_ He thought. The P.A. buzzed a moment later.

"Mr. Briefs? You're needed in the lobby." A low female voice called in a nervous sounding voice. Trunks smiled as he stood up and left the room. He jumped as a pair of hand cuffs were slapped on him the second he stepped out of the office.

"I'm not taking any more chances." Bulma stated firmly.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Trunks asked.

"None ya." Bulma snapped. They walked down to the lobby together, Bulma's eyes fixed unblinkingly at Trunks, who simply walked without looking anywhere but forward.

"Mr. Briefs? Uh, O-over here." It was the nervous-sounding girl from the P.A. She had light blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and most noticeably, no nose. Trunks grinned with satisfaction.

"Um, I-I-if you don't m-mind, could you, uh, give me y-your um… a-autograph?" She mumbled timidly. Bulma looked simply pissed. Because of Trunks' good looks, every girl went to the Capsule Corp Headquarters to get his autograph; even some creepy man called Otokosuki joined Capsule Corp just to be near Trunks. This pissed Bulma off because no man in her many years as President ever asked her for anything, even the time of day, and these offices were filled with perverts.

"Uh, yeah, okay." said Trunks with a sly smile. "Hey, can I get my hands freed? It's kind of hard to sign with them…"

"Deal with it, lover boy." Bulma spat irritably. Trunks wrote something on the note pad the girl gave him that was certainly not his name.

_"So, think you can spring me, Marron?"_ He wrote.

"The hand cuffs were an unexpected touch, but yeah, maybe." She whispered back.

"Hera you go, ma'am." Trunks said politely to Bulma, turning over the paper he wrote on and handing it to her.

"She wanted your autograph, not me." said Bulma, looking at the paper confusedly. "And anyway, I'm your mom."

"Don't be silly. I insist." Trunks replied, but Bulma noticed that his voice sounded too distant to be right in front of her. She looked up from the sheet of paper to see that Trunks and Marron were long gone, and then looked back at the sheet which had two words scrawled on it; See ya!

* * *

"Are we safe?" The Marron asked after they finished running, panting a little.

"I think so." said Trunks. He peaked around a corner. Nothing there. "Yep. We're safe. Thanks a lot by the way Marron." Marron blushed slightly.

"It was no trouble." She said simply. "Oh, sorry." She added, holding out a single index finger. A small, round disk with a jagged edge spun just above it like a top. She carefully used it to cut Trunks free from his hand cuffs.

"Thanks for everything, Marron." Said Trunks, hugging Marron gratefully. Marron blushed a very deep shade of red and mumbled,

"It was, uh, no… no problem." A hand tapped Trunks' shoulder and, startled, he jumped, causing Marron to freak out too.

"Started relying on innocent women to aid your escapes now, Trunks? You're losing your touch."

"D-dad?"

"Don't worry. Normally I'd return you to your office, but Bulma made that obnoxious 'over nine thousand' joke, so I'll let you go to spite her." Vegeta smirked.

"Thanks dad." Trunks muttered.

"As payment, though, you're going to help me train." Vegeta stated gruffly, grabbing Trunks by the scruff and dragging him.

_"I knew there was a catch in it somewhere."_ Trunks thought.

"Um, bye, Trunks." Marron waved timidly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Son residence...

"It's started to clear up outside." said Goten, looking out the window.

"So's my headache." Chichi said with some satisfaction. "So where's Goku and Piccolo?"

"Grandpa went to go control some situation involving these black star things that Mr. Piccolo created hundreds of years ago… or something." Pan explained. Chichi just sighed and smiled.

"If I tried to understand every confusing little thing Goku's ever done, I'd have gone nuts the day we got married." She giggled. The door opened and Piccolo walked inside, followed closely by a young boy, a little older than Pan.

"Sorry if we left you worrying." said the boy. Everyone just stared at the kid. He had black spiky hair and wore a gi with a sleeveless light blue top, white belt, red wristbands, and yellow pants, identical to that of the one Goku wore regularly.

"Uh, Piccolo? Who's that kid?" asked Gohan. "Is he someone else dad's trained?"

"Not exactly." said Piccolo, a note of discomfort in his tone. "This uh, IS Goku." The entire house went into a dead, awkward silence.

"Um, I kinda remember dad being a bit, you know, taller." Said Goten.

"And older." Gohan added.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation." said the boy. And so he explained everything that happened on Kami's Lookout, the black star dragon balls, the immense Tatsukami, and the idiotic accidental wish made by Pilaf. The reactions from the listeners of this story were not pretty. Goten stared incredulously and unblinkingly at Goku, Gohan accidentally broke his glasses, cutting his hand, Videl and Chichi both fainted, and Pan just stared at Goku, silently crying as she did so.

"So, can we turn him back to normal?" asked Gohan after a long silence.

"It is possible. However, Tatsukami is so powerful that the only way to undo a wish granted by him is to ask him for another wish." Piccolo explained. "And that's not the worst of it; even though the Black Star Dragon Balls don't turn to stone like the other ones do, they're not separated around the world, they're scattered around the entire galaxy."

"But then could take forever to find them all." said Goku. "So I guess we're just going to have to live with the fact that I'm stuck as a kid." Pan burst out of the house, crying loudly.

"Let her go." Piccolo said simply, putting a hand on Goku's shoulder. "This is a hard thing for her, and she needs time to process it. And anyway, wherever the Black Stars are now, we can't leave them be. If they aren't brought back to earth, this entire planet will be painfully destroyed by the negative energy of the Black Stars in exactly one year." Everyone gasped.

"So then what do we do?" asked Goten exasperatedly. Piccolo simply leaned against the wall crossed armed and said,

"I don't know."

"I do!" Bulma shouted, bursting into the house.

"Would it hurt to knock?" Chichi asked irritably.

"Anyway, for the last couple of years, I've been trying to reproduce the star ship we flew to Namek all those years ago, and I'm almost finished."

"Really? Is it capable of galactic travel?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Well, it's not fully operational yet, but yeah." Bulma answered. "And it's much better and faster than that relic we took to Namek. Plus I made new dragon radar that's capable of tracking the Black Stars."

"That's perfect! Can you have it ready to go in a week?" said Gohan excitedly. Bulma grinned.

"Don't insult me, Gohan. If I get a little help from you, I'll have it done in three days."

* * *

And so for the coming days, Gohan and Bulma prepared the ship for its journey.

* * *

"Pan? Are you okay?" Videl asked, knocking on the door of the old hut near the Son family homestead. Ever since she heard about Goku's transformation, Pan had barricaded herself inside and only slipped out on rare occasions to slip food from the fridge or use the bathroom. "I haven't seen you leave this hut in days. Aren't you hungry? I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Pan muttered grumpily. Videl sighed.

"Pan, I know you're upset about your grandfather, but you need to come out of there. Your dad's getting worried." She called.

"Isn't he too busy working on the ship to worry about anything?" Pan grumbled.

"Now that's not fair! You know he worries about you." Said Videl hotly.

"Yeah, so much that I can't even pick out my own clothes. I hate wearing stupid girl's clothes."

"Pan, you're missing the point. The point is that nobody can help what happened to Goku, and hopefully when he comes back from this, he'll be back to his old self." Videl stated firmly. A long silence followed.

"Can I go with him?" Pan asked finally. "I haven't seen him in so long, and I don't…"

"No!" Videl shouted suddenly. "There's no way that my little girl is going into space! Your…"

"Too young?" Pan cut her off. "Wasn't dad only five when he fought Nappa and Vegeta?" Videl was cornered and she knew it. Pan was probably smirking with satisfaction inside.

"Okay, you got me. I'll talk about it with your father, and then we'll see." Videl sighed. Not the answer she expected, but Pan was glad that it wasn't a definite no.

"Thanks mom." Said Pan. "Um, can I have that food now?" Videl gave a snort of laughter, opened the door a bit, and gave her the tray of food. After a while, Pan stepped out of the hut, her appetite satisfied.

"Now, if you're going into space, you need to look a little more proper." Said Videl, grabbing Pan by the arm. "And you know what that means. Makeover time!" She slung Pan over her shoulder much to her frustration, and hauled her away.

* * *

"Hey, Videl, what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to give Pan a makeover." Videl answered. "You wanna join?"

"No, I'm still sparring with Piccolo. I need to be prepared for whatever fights may come in space. Even if I am going to be accompanied by…"

* * *

"Goten, Trunks." Vegeta said sharply to the two boys, pulling them both by the scruffs.

"I know Trunks has been skiving off his work at Capsule Corp, but what are you mad at ME for?" Goten asked helplessly.

"First of all, I'm not mad at you, and I'm actually proud of Trunks' little escape acts." Vegeta stated. "Second of all, you two need to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Goten and Trunks asked in unison." Vegeta gave them the sinister smirk that the boys knew from long experience meant something really, really, REALLY bad.

"To go into space." He replied evilly.

"Is this about that black star thing?" Goten asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that mom wouldn't…"

"Your mother was the one who suggested you go into space to begin with." Vegeta interrupted. "And she's absolutely right. You've been out of practice in your training for too long. The same goes for you, Trunks!" He added sharply. "You should have been able to at least land a blow at me in the tournament yesterday." After dragging Trunks home, Vegeta flew Goten, still holding him by the scruff, to his home. "I believe THIS is what you were looking for." He said to Chichi, pushing him to her.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

"What did I do to deserve this?" Goten groaned exasperatedly.

"Goten, you're not in any trouble." Chichi sighed pleasantly. "I thought you'd like to go on an adventure with your father."

"You could have just asked." Goten reasoned as Chichi walked him through the house. "Hey, where are we going anyway?" They stepped into a basement full of all kinds of interesting crafts, a sewing machine, several bolts of fabric, and a small desk in the corner with a mirror. "What is this?"

"Welcome to my personal crafting room." Chichi announced proudly.

"Did we always have a basement?" Goten blinked.

"That reminds me. I made something for you." Chichi pressed on, totally ignoring Goten's question. She whipped out an outfit that perfectly matched Goku's, except that it bore the Kanji _ten_ on the back and chest, and came with dark teal pants and undershirt.

"Wow. You made this?" said Goten, truly impressed by Chichi's work. She nodded with satisfaction then said,

"Now, go on, have a seat." Goten sat down at the desk with the mirror, and Chichi threw a large white sheet around his front and tied it around his neck. "Your hair looks like it's getting really uncomfortable." Chichi said simply as she carefully started trimming his long shaggy hair. Goten smiled broadly.

"Thanks, mom." He said simply. Chichi always used to give Goten haircuts when he was a child, something that he particularly enjoyed, and he noticed that as she trimmed, Chichi was styling his hair much the same as Goku's.

"All done." She said in a somewhat sing-song way. "So, how is it? What do you think?" Goten stared in disbelief at the mirror. It was perfect. His hair, once past shoulder length, was now much shorter and now that he donned the outfit his mother made for him, he bore a strong resemblance to his father.

"It's perfect as always." He said with great satisfaction.

"I'm glad." Chichi smiled. "Okay, Videl! Bring 'er in!" She called. Videl came walking down the steps with a very unwilling Pan slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Um, what are you doing?" Goten asked.

"We're giving Pan a makeover. You wanna help?" Videl answered, setting Pan down on in the chair.

"I don't think I should." Goten said nervously, inching to the stairs.

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun." Goten knew from long experience that giving Pan a makeover was anything but fun. Pan was the boyish kind of girl who preferred to stay as low-maintenance as possible, only take one bath once a week, unless of course it was with Goku, and just hated getting a makeover of any kind.

"I don't need a makeover. I look fine." Pan said flatly.

"For a tomboy Lolita maybe, but not for fighting aliens in space." Videl retorted.

"Who ever said I'd be fighting aliens in space?" Pan asked.

"Knowing how things usually go, it's bound to happen." Goten sighed.

"So you are going to help us." Videl smirked. Goten shrugged.

"Just want to make sure my niece doesn't come out of this basement wearing a Sailor Moon costume." Chichi snatched something off a hanger, promptly hid it behind her back, and stowed it in a closet.

"What was that?" Pan asked curiously.

"Nothing." Chichi said very fast.

"No, seriously…"

"Nothing." Chichi repeated. "Now, let's start by doing something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Pan asked, looking at it in the mirror. Videl, Goten, and Chichi all gave her a look as though to say, 'seriously? Try everything!' Pan's hair was about neck length and very, very messy, where there weren't tangles and split ends, there were wads of what seemed to be gum. Fortunately, Videl had this problem all the time and used a cleaver method to lift the gum out of her hair involving a pair of pliers, a spoonful of motor oil, a cup of milk, and knitting needles (Please don't try this! It will only make everything much, much worse.).

"Ooooww." Pan groaned after much painful gum removal.

"Now you need a haircut." Chichi said, throwing the sheet around her front.

"Please don't." Pan said uncomfortably.

"Don't be silly. Mom's great at giving haircuts. She just gave me one a few minutes ago." said Goten.

"That makes me feel better." Pan muttered sarcastically.

"Remember that picture I showed you when I was in the 25th world tournament and I had that cool hair? Chichi gave me that cut." Videl encouraged.

"Really?" Goten and Pan said simultaneously. Videl nodded with great pride.

"Cool! I want hair just like that!" Pan piped up happily. After a pleasant little haircut, Chichi brushed away any stray clippings and turned Pan around in her chair so she could see her grandmother's handiwork. "That is so awesome!" She shouted appreciatively.

"All that's left now is a proper outfit." Said Videl. Pan undressed to her underwear. "I must have really failed as a parent if my 10-year-old daughter wears boy's boxers." Videl sighed. They spent what seemed hours devising concepts for an outfit for Pan, from a magic girl costume,

"I thought I said no Sailor Moon!" to a suit of space armor. Just as they were getting tired and about to quit, Pan suggested,

"What about something simple? Like what grandpa wears." Chichi pounded a moment on a sewing machine and in a mere minute, she cranked out a blue and yellow gi like Goku's.

"Did we always have a basement?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Goku, just in time. Come have a look at our granddaughter." Chichi called.

"Wow, Pan. You look great." Said Goku.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were twins." Goten commented, to which everyone laughed. It was true. Except for Pan's shorter hair and being a few inches smaller, she and Goku were almost identical. Pan pulled her favorite orange bandana out of her other pants pocket and tied it around the top of her head, to which Chichi and Videl groaned in irritation.

"Wait, what about this?" Goku spoke up. He removed Pan's bandana and wristbands, then tied the bandana around her upper left arm like an armband. "How's that?" He asked. Everyone stared blankly at Pan, then to her reflection in the full-body mirror.

"It… works." said Videl in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Briefs' home…

"Dad, can I please have a few minutes? I need a break." Trunks panted. Vegeta had been pounding him in the gravity room for almost two hours, and worst of all, as a Super Saiyan 3.

"Fine. Just be ready when I call you back." said Vegeta gruffly, powering down. Trunks slipped out of the gravity room and into his own, where he lay down on his bed, absolutely exhausted.

"Whatever we may encounter in space, I hope it isn't nearly as powerful as dad." He muttered to himself. He rolled over slightly and accidentally fell of the bed and painfully hit the floor on his shoulder. As he lay on the ground, too tired to move, he noticed something digging into his shoulder. He turned slightly and saw something long and red. He pushed himself up and pulled it out from under his bed. His eyes went wide as he remembered what it was.

_"This was the sword Tapion gave me!"_ He thought. _"I almost completely forgot about this thing! I could definitely use it in space."_ He stood and drew the sword, very proud of how perfect it seemed for being so old. He swung it around a bit, and as he made a quick swish, he heard a small whimpering gasp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said apologetically. He just managed to stop his sword just an inch away from Bra's neck. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I think I peed a little." Bra whimpered.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Forget it." said Bra quickly, turning away as her face turned a fine scarlet. "Anyway, dad wants you." Trunks put his sword away and sighed painfully. "Not in the gravity chamber." Bra added hastily. "In the back room."

"But he doesn't let anyone in the back room." said Trunks. Bra shrugged.

"He just told me to tell you to meet him in the back room. Well, I gotta go, and change my pants." She said.

"What?" Trunks blinked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"You wanted me, dad?" said Trunks as he met up with his dad outside the back room. Vegeta kept a special room that he forbade anyone but himself from going into. It was a mystery to everyone what he did or kept in here, and it was nothing short of a shocker that he would let somebody in, let alone invite them in. Trunks looked around as he followed Vegeta. The room only seemed to be the size of a large closet from the outside, but inside it was more like three rooms and a long corridor. There were all kinds of strange objects down the hall, and Trunks thought that most of them appeared to be some kind of advanced technology. Something slapped him around the chest and Trunks, distracted by the site of the room, looked down and saw that Vegeta had tossed him what seemed to be a black jumpsuit.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Saiyan under armor." Vegeta answered simply. "If you're going out into space, you're going to need proper equipment. Put it on." Trunks changed into the black suit, which was pretty tight, yet oddly comfortable enough that it didn't feel too tight. Vegeta then handed him a piece of white armor with gold shoulder pieces, side plates, and crotch guard. "Pull it on over your head." Vegeta told Trunks, seeing his puzzled expression. Trunks did as he was instructed and put on a pair of white boots and gloves.

"This is great." He said, giving the armor a firm thump on the chest. He didn't even feel the hand touch the armor.

"Here," Vegeta, handed him a capsule. "These are copies, in case that one takes too much damage." Trunks nodded appreciatively.

* * *

The next day, everyone was packed and ready to go.

"Hey, Trunks, where'd you get that cool sword?" asked Goten.

"Tapion gave it to me, remember? But never mind me, what's with your getup?"

"Well, dad's been down-sized, so I can where the same hair and clothes as him now that we can't be confused anymore." Goten grinned at his blue and yellow outfit.

"Seeing all three of you in the same outfit makes me feel kinda out of place." Trunks commented. Everyone laughed.

"Fitting in is highly overrated anyway." Vegeta grinned, putting a gruff hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Listen, son. I know that you've been out of practice for the last six years or so, but now's the time to man up. Now you show the galaxy what the Saiyan race is made of."

"I will father." said Trunks obediently.

"Oh, and take this." Vegeta added hastily. He pulled what looked like a tattered blue rag from his pocket, and tied it firmly to Trunks' arm. "That was a scrap of the suit that I wore when I originally came to earth. Maybe I can't help you, but this way I can at least somewhat be with you when you are out there." Trunks looked at his father with great surprise. Even though he had grown past his heartless, selfish attitude, he had only rarely shown compassion and sentimentality before. Vegeta stomped off embarrassed, his face bright red.

"Thank You Father." Trunks saluted to his embarrassed father's back. "I won't disappoint you. I promise." He then marched very military-esquely onto the space ship.

"By the way, Goku. I Believe you'll be wanting this back." said Piccolo, handing Goku a wooden scabbard containing a red staff. "So we don't have another problem like earlier."

"Thanks, Piccolo." Goku took the Nyoibo in hand as he walked onto the ship.

"Good bye, Goku, Goten!" Chi-chi waved. "Come back safe Pan!"

"Goku! Be sure to leave a light on for Pan at night!" Videl called.

"Mom! Stop it!" Pan said, embarrassed. "How would we even know when night is anyway?" Videl sighed and shook her head.

"Those poor, poor sheets." She murmured.

"Bye chi-chi! I love you!" Goku called. And with all their good-byes out of the way, the ship darted out of sight in a flash. Chi-chi stood rooted to the spot in shock.

"Goku's never said that to me before." She mumbled. _"I love you!"_ kept ringing though her head, the voice becoming more matured as it echoed on and on, until it sounded like it did when he was an adult. "Well, if you succeed, you'll have a hell of a welcome home party waitin' for you." She smiled.

"Oh, crap! Has anyone seen Bra?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll turn up." Vegeta smirked. "In about a year or so." He finished in an undertone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This ship is amazing!" Trunks marveled. "It's not even been five minutes and we're already leaving the Kuiper Belt. We'll find the Black Stars in no time."

"Yeah!" Pan and Goku cheered in unison.

"Hey, wa's with all the noise?" A girl's voice yawned.


	4. In the castle of Lord Tundrax

"Bra? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked his sister, confused and frustrated.

"I was just making some last minute touches to the ship," Bra yawned. "And I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah, I'd quit guessing if I were you." Pan remarked.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to join us." Trunks sighed. "We're already too far away to turn back and drop you off."

"Whatever, I'm cool with that." Bra shrugged. "Why are we in space anyways?"

"We're going to go find the Black star Dragon balls." Goten answered. "Basically when a wish is made on them, they scatter around the galaxy inside of around the earth." Bra tilted her head in cluelessness.

"Huh?"

* * *

About 1 month later...

Pan's space log. Star date: Um... today. It's been one month since we began our journey and the only Black Star Dragon ball in our possession is the one Piccolo saved on earth. I'm starting to get very, very tense at this point, and not just from the feeling of confinement and boredom, but also there's hardly any food left on the ship and I'm starving. I wonder why a quarter saiyan like me had a bigger appetite than three half saiyans? I guess that's something to ask Vegeta when and if we get home.

"Hey Trunks, the radar picking up anything nearby?" Pan asked, as she did everyday about this time, never surprised by the obvious answer. But today he gave a different answer.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh." Pan sighed. "That's what I... wait, what!"

"Yeah, I know." said Goten, rather exited. "That's what I said."

"No way. Three of them?" Bra exclaimed, squeezing past to see the radar. Everyone was gathered so close around the dragon radar that Goku had to climb up Goten to be able to see it.

"Zone in as close as you can." He told Trunks. He did so and Goku nodded. "I thought so. We're not the only ones searching for the Black Stars."

"How can you be sure?" Asked Pan.

"Even fully zoned in, the radar only shows one signal marked by the number of dragon balls." Goku explained. "That means that one person, or group of people, is in possession of all three. And look carefully," He pointed to the radar screen. "It's moving. I think it's wise we be prepared for the worst." Bra looked out the front windshield of the ship to see the planet where they would find the black stars. It was a voluminous world; chalk white with several large patches of pale, icy blue, near the center of the planet was a swirling icy mass that appeared to be a colossal blizzard. Surrounding the planet were about ten moons, all of various shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Looks pretty cold down there." She commented. "I just hope what we're looking for isn't near that big swirly thing."

"Yeah, I think I better get ready." said Pan hastily, who was currently in her pajamas.

"Oh, Pan. Can I have a word with you?" asked Goku. She nodded and went to the room she and her grandfather shared. The ship that they had flown for the last month was relatively small, though even more so since Pan and Bra joined so unexpectedly, so only there were only three personal quarters. One was owned exclusively by Bra, one shared by Trunks and Goten, and the last one by Goku and Pan. Pan, who didn't mind being seen changing by her grandfather, having bathed with him millions of times before, changed into the blue and yellow outfit that matched Goku's as he spoke with her.

"Listen, Pan. I'm really sorry that I haven't been there for you the last six years. You've grown so much and when you've needed me, I was out training Uub." He said, feeling scared that Pan would attack him. "But I'm really sorry, and I missed you so much."

"Don't feel so bad, Grandpa." Said Pan, tying her white belt with a firm tug. "I really missed you too, and I always felt so terrible every day since then, but I always told myself, 'hey my grandpa's training the future protector of earth, and that's pretty freaking' cool.' And anyway, I really haven't grown much, I mean, look at me. I have an almost literal baby face and I'm only a few inches shorter than you."

"Anyways, I have something for you." Said Goku. He dug through a messy trunk, pulling out various odd items, including a very old, ragged red-orange outfit with Roshi's 'kame' emblem on the back and chest, a strange brown thing that looked like a furry rope, a number of manga, some that Pan recognized, a silvery bell, and the four-star earth dragon ball. Finally, Goku pulled out a wooden scabbard with a red staff inside, and handed it to Pan.

"What is it?" Asked Pan.

"It's the Nyoibo." Goku explained. "It's a weapon that MY grandpa gave me when I was young."

"You ARE young, Grandpa." Pan pointed out.

"True. Anyway, this is to make up for disappearing on you for the last six years." Goku continued. "It can extend and retract to any length you want. It's great in any battle and much more useful than you can imagine." Pan slung the sheath onto her back and gave her slightly-older-than-she-was grandfather a great big hug. "Thanks Grandpa."

"Use it well," Said Goku and Pan could have sworn she heard this from his adult voice as he tied her orange armband to her right arm. "Thanks Grandpa." Pan repeated. They felt a slight bump as the ship landed on the planet surface. When the team was fully geared up, they stepped off the ship to a brutal blast of freezing cold wind. Much to Bra's dismay, this was indeed inside, or near, the massive blizzard. They fought their way through the harsh storm, having to fly, as the snow was shoulder deep to Trunks. At some point, Goten looked back and noticed something rather alarming.

"How are we going to get back to the ship?" he asked. Sure enough, either because of how far they traveled or because of the blizzard, the ship was now completely impossible to see or track, invisible through the dangerous winds.

"I don't know," Said Trunks. "But it's too late to turn back right now. We should worry about that when we get the dragon balls."

"IF we get them, you mean." Bra complained, barely able to stay up in the air.

"We'll find them." said Goku, looking at the radar. "They're very close by. Into that cave." he pointed. A sense of relief fell over them as they wandered through the caverns, which weren't nearly as cold as the weather outside. After traversing the caves for about an hour or two, they sensed a number of large ki.

"Quick, hide your power levels!" Goku whispered to the others, who quickly obliged, except for Bra, who hadn't quite gotten a grasp of sensing energy yet. "Why?" She asked.

"INTRUDERS!" a high voice echoed through the cave. "That's why." Trunks muttered blandly. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a bunch of guards, all rather short, around the same height as Goku or Pan, with two smooth, straight jet black horns protruding either side of their heads at 45 degree angles, all with thick long tails, icy blue to pale purple skin tones, and donned in armor that Goku found to be somewhat familiar.

"Surrender and we may spare your lives." Said a very tall one, who appeared to be their captain. He was much larger than the rest, easily two or three feet bigger than Goten or Trunks, his horns more like those of a bull, and overall much more intimidating in appearance than the rest of the short soldiers around him. "On your knees!" he ordered. Pan slapped Bra's hand, which she could see was ready to give the captain a finger he definitely wouldn't like very much. Goku nodded at her and made a gesture as though to say 'trust me, I have a plan'.

"On your knees! Now!" The captain demanded. They all did, though Bra needed a little prompting from her brother to do so. He led them out of the cavern where they saw an enormous castle, god knows how big, and draped with ice sickles. It probably would have been a very impressive, mind blowing sight if they weren't currently being taken there as prisoners and possibly to be executed. After being lead through several passage ways and corridors, the captain sent them into a frigid dungeon, where he took anything he believed to be of significance, including their Black Star Dragon ball, Pan's Nyoibo, and Trunks' sword.

"That makes four." The captain grinned as he gazed into dark orange sphere and it's four pitch-black stars. "Lord Tundrax will be most pleased." He observed some of the items he confiscated from his new prisoners. Goku's stomach dropped painfully as the captain's attention fell on the dragon radar. He picked it up and looked at it curiously. "What exactly is this?" He asked, more out of curious interest than demanding an answer.

"It's just a watch." Goku invented wildly, trying to disguise his anxiety. The captain looked at him, blinked confusedly, and then turned his attention back at the 'watch'.

"Rather an odd watch." he commented. "I've never seen anything like it. Very interesting, though. I wonder just how it works." He set it down with the other confiscated items. "I will be back in a minute. Don't try anything funny." he stated as he left the room, the four black star ball in his hand.

"Now what?" Pan whispered, when she was sure the captain was out of earshot.

"We break free, but do it quietly." Goku replied, gripping the chains around his wrists tightly and giving them a light but forceful tug, breaking it clean in two. Bra had a little difficulty though; she fired a ki blast at hers, which echoed loudly around the dungeons. Just as tensions were at all time highs, they heard the guards just outside their cell say,

"Did you just hear something?"

"...Wut?"

"eh, let's go. We have to patrol the north passage way."

"I hate the north passage way! it's so cold!"

"Of course it's cold! The whole frickin' planet is covered in frickin' ice!" After they were perfectly sure the guards were gone, they snagged their gear back and snuck out, their chi suppressed, sneaking through corridor after corridor, searching for the dragon balls.

"All four of the signals have separated." Said Goten. "We have to split up." He watched the radar's readings carefully. "One of them is down the hallway to the left," Pan nodded and dashed as quickly and quietly as possible in that direction. "Another is to the north the next floor down," Trunks hopped the nearest baluster. "and another one's directly above us on the top most floor." Goku went the same baluster Trunks jumped and rocketed upwards, raising uproar as he went. "The last one in the southeast we'll take together." He told Bra, who nodded.

"So why are we together while the others are on their own?" Bra asked quietly as they snuck through the castle.

"Well even though he's smaller, dad can handle anything this place can throw at him. He is the strongest in the universe after all." Goten explained. "Matter of opinion." Bra muttered. "And I've seen how your brother uses a sword. He's probably the second strongest person in our group, even without his sword, and Pan, oh man, even though she looks like she's six, she can be a monster in battle. But I don't even know if you can fight, and I've been out of practice for years, so it's probably best we stick close."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I'm a push-over either." Bra smirked as she threw off her thick fur coat to reveal a suit of saiyan battle armor, homemade by Bulma, and a light blue monkey-like tail. "Daddy's been training me every day while you were goofing off and Trunks was doing boring desk work. And I think you'll find I'm full of surprises." She whipped her tail around her waist, giving it the appearance of a furry blue belt. Goten felt his stomach drop. He wasn't quite as strong as he was when he fought Majin Buu, and he certainly didn't have any tricks or surprises up his sleeve. "Well, I guess that makes me the weakest in the bunch," he thought.

"Hey you know what I just realized?" Bra spoke up, and Goten snapped out of his brooding. "Well, those moronic guards were sent to patrol the north passage way, right?" Goten nodded. "And Trunks was sent to the north to find the dragon ball, right?" Goten understood at once, and quietly they shared a laugh at the thought of how those guards would react if they ran into him.

Meanwhile, Trunks edged along the corridor wall, peeked around the corner of a turn, and promptly dashed through the closest door. Checking to see if the coast was clear, he pulled open drawers, looked all over for any possible hiding places, then, after not finding the ball, moved on to the next room. When he reached the room at the very end of the hall way, he saw the four-stared ball as it gave a vague glint. His eyes went wide as soon as he realized he was in serious trouble. Sure enough right behind him,

"I thought told you not to try anything funny." was the captain.


	5. Escape from the castle of Lord Tundrax

Pan was hiding at the top of an archway, her feet pressed firmly against one wall, her back against the other. Though her legs were starting to hurt by now, she didn't dare let go, as that would mean falling right on top of the guards standing below. She chose not to fly, as she would be discovered by the slightest movement or sound. Just as her legs were about to give way under the pressure, she had an idea. Ever so carefully, she pulled a chunk out of the stone ceiling and lobbed it as hard as she could at the wall at the far end of the corridor.

The guards, as stupid as she thought they were, went to investigate. She let go, using her ki to soften her landing, and preceded to the end of the corridor, where she found a massive wooden door. She pulled it open a jar, trying not to let it creak, and slipped through the opening, closing the door behind her, making an unfortunately loud crashing noise. She searched the entire room as quickly as possible, but the Black Star Dragon ball was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for this?" Came a brutish voice from behind. Pan whipped around to see rather than the small horned guards, a large buff alien, which, judging by the design of his armor seemed as important as the captain who took Pan and her team prisoner. He was only a little shorter than the captain with a soft indigo skin tone, about four spikes sticking out his back, an elongated head with three rows of horns, each row longer and sharper than the last, and a flat noseless face, which wore an evil smile. He threw the dragon ball about a foot in the air and snatched it hastily with the other hand and glared at Pan, licking his thin lips maliciously.

"If you want it, you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands." He grinned.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that." said pan, poised for battle. The gruff alien extended his index and middle fingers together and thrusted them as though to make a punch, but pan batted his arm away and landed a strong punch in his ribs. The alien gritted his teeth in anger and as Pan aimed another punch, he vanished and re-appeared behind her, jabbing straight into her back with his right fingers. He made another jab with his left. Just as Pan had turned around, ready to attack, the alien made a rapid succession of jabs, his hands moving so fast they were barely even possible to see. Pan fell to the floor, panting.

"Never underestimate me, the strongest of Lord Tundrax's guard, Koru." He barked, giving a loud crazed laugh. Pan, bruised and hurt, stood up slowly and carefully, moving her hands to her side and building up energy said,

"Kame... Hame..." Koru gave an arrogant grunt and held his thumbs, index, and middle fingers in a diamond shape and fired a violet beam from them just as Pan shouted, "HAAA!" her blue blast clashed with Koru's purple one, and much to Koru's utter bewilderment and Pan's relief, Her Kamehameha pushed back his beam, blasting him through the wall.

* * *

Trunks made a snatch for the dragon ball, but the captain knocked him out of the way with great force, grabbed it and promptly pocketed it, pulling out a thin, jet black sword. Trunks took out his own and blocked as the captain made a swipe for his neck. He broke their clash and the captain jumped as he swung for his legs.

"It's been a long time since I've fought someone as good as you." The captain smiled. "I could say the same." Said Trunks.

"Might I have a look at your sword, boy?" The captain asked. "Now you mustn't think that I would pull a trick that dirty." He said, seeing Trunks' dirty look. He put his own sword on the ground and slid it down to Trunks. Somehow able to trust this person, Trunks lobbed his sword to the captain who caught it by the hilt and examined his opponent's sword. Though it was small and thin, it was very heavy, and Trunks noticed that there were cuts and nicks down the blade.

"Quite a fascinating weapon." The captain marveled. "Remarkable craftsmanship." he looked up at Trunks and his eyes went wide as he saw Trunks holding his own weapon. "I don't know what you or your friends are, but you very interesting." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Only three people have ever been able to hold that blade with a single hand; I, Captain Glaic, Lord Tundrax, and you." He slid Trunks' sword back to him, and he returned the dark blade to Glaic. "Impress me further, and the Black Star," he pulled it out and showed it to him, "is yours." Trunks grinned as he launched a powerful assault, hacking and slashing at Glaic's defenses. Within minutes their battle had intensified to the point that they had smashed through the ceiling and were fighting high over the castle.

"You truly are an incredible swordsman." Glaic called loudly over the sound of the howling winds. "It's been a long time since I've met one as strong as you."

"Thanks," Trunks replied, "But I'm just getting started." With a grunt, Trunks' purple hair shot out and turned bright gold, his blue eyes becoming green. "Now, let's go." he charged at Glaic who blocked, but instead of striking, shot behind him, Trunks only barely blocking fast enough. The captain tucked away his sword and put his hands together, the clap echoing louder than Trunks felt it should have, and thrusting both palms forward facing Trunks. Instantly, a brilliant red blast shot from each palm, merging into one and rocketing straight at Trunks, who had to drop several feet to avoid the attack. Glaic followed him, only to be buffeted by the the snowy wind that clouded his view. He turned his head left and right, searching for his opponent. He then pulled out a device that he fastened to his right ear. It was a white computer with a small transparent red screen that covered the right eye. He pressed a button on the device and it beeped as it searched for Trunks' energy. Suddenly, a large golden flare shot from his left and it just grazed his shoulder as it passed. It was so searing hot that the place where it grazed felt painfully numb in the frigid weather.

"Tell me boy, what do you call that attack?" Asked Glaic, now very intrigued with this boy. Trunks lashed out of nowhere and seemed to strike the captain from every direction at once. Glaic spun with his sword and blocked every attack at once. "I haven't really named it yet." Said Trunks. "I was kind of thinking of calling it 'Burning Attack', but it seemed too unimaginative. I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think that's a rather fitting name," Glaic chuckled, rubbing the place where the attack had burned him.

"I don't know, I think that it could have a better name than that." Said Trunks. "Um, shall we continue our fight?" He added awkwardly. Glaic nodded and Trunks made a quick series of rapid hand movements that could hardly be seen, and placed his hands forward, his thumbs and index fingers forming a diamond shape and a golden sphere like the last one shot from his hands, just as Glaic made another clap and his red blast collided with Trunks' gold one.

* * *

Goku was sitting in a corner, his hands in chains bound to the ceiling. He had caused so much of a riot that he had been caught by some of the grunts and he let himself be their prisoner so as to calm the place down before continuing his search for the Black Star.

"You're lucky, boy," Said one of the grunts, tauntingly. "We almost had to call Lord Tundrax because of your behavior."

"Who's this Tundra dude?" Asked Goku, acting childishly on purpose.

"Don't talk that way about Lord Tundrax!" The grunt spat. "He is our emperor, the supreme king of our race. The absolute strongest being in the universe. You're incredibly lucky that we haven't called him or one of the Death Knights or dying would be a blessing compared to what they would have done to you."

"The doom nights?" Goku said, playing stupid. "Are they some kind of heavy metal band or something?"

"DEATH. KNIGHTS!" The Grunt yelled, starting to lose patience with him. "They are the most powerful members of our race, after Lord Tundrax, of course. They are some of the only ones able to exceed the first state." He gave an exasperated sigh at Goku's play-dumbfounded face.

"Okay, We Arcosians have up to four different states; the one I and the rest of my soldiers are in is the first state, the one we are born in. Our commander, Captain Glaic, is in the second state, one that emphasizes great strength and stamina, The Emperor's top body guard, Koru is in the third state, a monstrous form that emphasizes unbelievable speed and agility," Many of the soldiers shuddered at this statement. "And Lord Tundrax's top general, Chiiru, Is in the fourth state, one that few can attain, let alone survive in. its power is beyond anything you could imagine." Goku felt a part of his brain click as he remembered that this sounded almost exactly like one of the most evil tyrants he had faced; Freeza. "I knew these people seemed familiar." He thought.

"But if your people can transform at will like that, why don't you and the rest of your men turn into your second states?" Goku asked, this time with honest questioning. "Because you can only transform when you have a high enough power level." The Grunt stated, now sounding like he was talking with a good friend. "Some of us are discouraged from any transformation at all because of what happened with Koru."

"What's that?"

"He decided it was time to become stronger and transformed into third state too soon. His power level wasn't high enough to withstand the third state, see, so he kind of started to go a bit, well... crazy." Another round of shutters from the soldiers."How do you know when your power level's high enough?" Asked Goku, wondering how Freeza could have gone from first to fourth state without turning crazy like Koru did.

"I don't think you can know." The grunt explained. "It's really considered roulette by most Arcosians. Looking back on history, Lord Freeza is considered very lucky he wasn't consumed by his own powers. Have you heard the tales? He turned from his first to his fourth state over the course of a single day! Not so much as an ounce of sanity lost or injury sustained, and that says more than you think. In our people's history, he is the third person ever to successfully attain the fourth state. And they say Lord Tundrax has even achieved the legendary fifth state."

"Has he?" Said Goku. "I thought the fourth was the last."

"It is, yes. But Lord Tundrax is never seen by anyone but the Death Knights without his armor, so nobody but them knows what he really looks like." Said the grunt. A series of beeps came from what Goku could easily identify as a scouter on the grunt's ear. "We gotta patrol the central perimeter." He told his men.

"I hate that place, it's so cold." a soldier complained.

"This whole planet is cold, quit your bitching!"

"Look kid, it's been fun talking to you and all, but we gotta go." The grunt told Goku. "Can I trust you to stay put and not cause any trouble?" Goku nodded childishly. Once all the soldiers had cleared out and he as absolutely sure he was alone, Goku snapped the chains around his wrists effortlessly and grabbed the dragon ball from a nearby desk. But he saw something else as he looked through the dark orange sphere with its five black stars. Through a nearby window was a massive hangar, and inside he could see their impounded ship. He looked through the window to find a way to it, but no simple solution came to mind.

"I guess one more uproar won't hurt." Goku shrugged with a laugh. He rocketed through the glass (and a couple of arcosians), kicked the ship free from its bindings, and got into the ship, closing the door behind him as quickly as possible to keep the soldiers from following. He then realized all too late that he had no idea how to pilot a starship, let alone a bike, so just when the soldiers were about to re-impound the ship, Goku had steered it straight into a wall. "Bulma wouldn't be happy if she saw this." He remarked. Somehow or another he managed to steer out of the hangar, making several collisions on the way. Once he finally made it out in the open, he started to search for his allies' power levels.

* * *

Goten and Bra were sneaking around, trying to escape capture from the guards trying to reclaim the Two star dragon ball they had taken.

"Pst, Goten. This way." Bra whispered. They jumped a baluster and dropped several floors until Goten caught Bra in midair and swung off a railing, landing softly to the ground. He gave a sigh of relief as it seemed nobody else was coming. "Hey, you hear that?" Said Bra.

"Hear what?"

"Shh. Listen closely." Silence. Then, Goten could faintly hear an odd rattling sound that was creeping closer and closer.

"What is that? Chains?" They stood transfixed as about thirty soldiers, easily eight feet tall and wearing dark silver armor heavily marched towards them. Blue eyes glowed frighteningly in their visors, and their boots were draped with dark chains that rattled menacingly with every step. "I don't know how we're going to work our way out of this one." Goten muttered.

"You won't," Came the menacing voice of one of the dark knights, his voice sounding metallic through his armor. "Give us the ball." He reached out a hand. "Give us the ball." The others chorused. The words echoed frighteningly around the room as the knights continued to chant. "Give us the ball. Give us the ball. Give us the ball." Goten and Bra froze, their faces stricken with panic, tears streaming down their faces. They were paralyzed. When all seemed lost. BANG! Stone exploded in every direction as a massive ship blasted through the wall. Goten and Bra turned to see to their immense relief who was driving it.

"It's Dad!" Goten exclaimed. They ran onto the ship as it drifted through the wall opposite the one it had just smashed through. "Dad, I'm so glad to see you." Goten panted. "You would not believe what just happened."

"You guys okay?" Goku asked. Goten nodded.

"I'm okay." Bra muttered, a slight blush creeping about her face as her hands moved over her privates. "I just need to change my pants."

"What?" Said Goku and Goten together.

"Nothing." said Bra quickly, blushing even more brightly. "Um, Uh, we got one of the dragon balls." She held it out to Goku, who smiled and showed them the one he had taken.

"So where's Pan and Trunks?" Asked Bra.

"No idea, I still haven't found them yet." Goku answered. The ship jolted sharply as it collided with the castle. "By the way Bra, do you know how to pilot this thing?"

* * *

Trunks was starting to feel exhausted as he just barely ducked to avoid a treacherous attack from Glaic. It became apparent that he had a grasp on all of Trunks' abilities. He got an idea. It was stupid, but it was all he had. He focused a lot of ki into the blade and hurled it at Glaic. He dodged it, though barely. The Four-star ball was cut free from the pocket holding it and Trunks rocketed towards it and caught it just in time, grabbing his sword shortly afterward.

"Slick." Glaic commented, looking amused. Trunks moved his sword into a defensive position, but to his surprise, Glaic put his own sword away. "You've won." He said simply. Trunks just looked at him with utter bewilderment as he flew away.

"Hey Trunks! Need a lift?" He turned to see the ship and Goten just outside it, waving.

* * *

"I did it. I got our Dragon ball back." He panted once inside, putting the four-star ball on the table with the other two. "That just leaves one on this planet. Any word on Pan?" Goku gasped suddenly.

"PAN!" He pushed Bra off the pilot's seat, grabbed the controls and clumsily drove the ship back to the castle.

"What is it?" Asked Bra, who was massaging her posterior.

"It's Pan." Said Goku, panic in his voice. "She's in danger."

* * *

Koru was holding Pan by the throat, holding her three feet off the ground.

"Too bad." He was saying, his voice shaking, trying to contain his mad laughter. "I was hoping that you would put up a real challenge. It's been only too long since I've even had to try in battle." Pan tried feebly to get free of his grip, but it was no use. She had sustained too much injury. "I'll admit though, Your power level well exceeds my own, but you're slow. If you can't so much as touch me, it might as well be zero." Pan felt a painful, sickening crack in her throat. Koru snorted arrogantly and tossed her aside. "You're not even worth killing." He scoffed.

Pan reached shakily into her pocket, careful to make sure Koru didn't see. She pulled out a small gourd and quietly pulled the cork off.

_"If you ever reach a point where you're absolutely sure of death, take three swallows of this."_ Piccolo had told her several years ago. _"Use it wisely."_ With the last of her strength, she drank carefully from the gourd. In moments, she felt her injuries heal, her stamina restored, and her mind clear. She corked and pocketed the gourd, and stood up.

"W-what!" Koru exclaimed. Pan pulled out the Nyoibo, spun it in a windmill fashion, and swung at Koru, who dodged effortlessly. "I don't know or care how you recovered so fast, but it'll do you no good." He scoffed. Pan dashed forward, aiming another swing, which was also easily dodged. Then she extended the weapon as she cut straight down, smashing right on top of Koru's elongated head. He held the place where the staff hit him, grumbling furiously. Pan struck at the right side of his head. Wham! She pointed the red pole between Koru's legs, extended the weapon, and dashed straight to the left. Koru tripped and fell in his face, Shaking and growling angrily. She made a break for the dragon ball, but too late. In a single jab from Koru, Pan felt the wind being knocked out of her. Another jab, this time to her back. With a sickening crunch, she felt her spine break.

"You dare make a mockery out of me? You dare strike me in such a way!" Koru screamed, now absolutely furious. "I, Koru, most powerful of the Death Knights, will not be humiliated at the hands of a stupid little kid!" He made a diamond shape with his thumbs, index, and middle fingers, and like the last time, a violent purple blast erupted from it, blasting Pan square in the chest. Koru threw a brutal punch while she was in mid-fall, slamming her to the ground. He slammed his foot hard on her chest, and she felt about six ribs break as he did. "And just to make sure you don't get up again," He raised an index finger and fired a very thin violet beam that shot straight through her left leg. He fired another beam, this time impaling her right. Tears welled up in Pan's eyes as Koru gave a loud maniacal laugh. "Don't cry, little girl. Like I said, you're not even worth killing, but you'll make for a perfect prisoner." Koru sneered maliciously, picking her up by front of her ruined shirt. "Or better yet, a perfect slave." He laughed even louder and more crazed than before.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" Koru looked around to see who said this, but just then, Goku had landed a punch that sent him flying into the wall. He tried to fight back, but he was stuck in the wall.

"Grandpa." Pan said faintly.

"Try not to talk, Pan." Goku told her gently. "We need to get you back to the ship." He threw a ki blast into the ceiling, lifted Pan carefully into his arms, and flew through the hole and into the waiting ship. "Trunks, get us out of here." He said solemnly.

"No they don't." Koru mumbled madly. He projected his ki around him, giving off an explosion around him, freeing him from the wall. He chased after the ship and shot it with a ki blast from his fingertip.

"He... h-he's... onto us." Pan breathed faintly. "Grandpa, help." She held him as tightly as possible.

"Pan, calm down. you need to save your energy." Goku whispered. The ship shook violently as Koru attacked it.

"I'll hold him off." said Bra. "Be right back."

"Bra, don't. He'll ki-kil..." Pan coughed up a small spat of blood.

"Pan, You need to rest." said Bra, a note of powerful determination in her voice. "Go on ahead without me, I'll catch up soon." Her light blue tail unwrapped itself from around her waist as she hopped out of the ship.

"Wait, when did she ever have a tail?" Trunks asked bewildered.

"I'll tell you later." Goten sighed.

* * *

Bra flew out of the ship and aimed a kicked through the air at Koru, who just grabbed her by the ankle and tossed her aside.

"No choice then." She sighed. She held out a hand and a perfectly round, bright white ball came into life in it. _"This may take up a lot of ki, but if it's to protect my friends, I have no choice."_ She thought. She threw the ball high into the air, clenched her outstretched hand into a fist, and it burst. Where there once stood an eleven year old girl, there now stood a hundred foot tall blue gorilla.

"Uh-oh." said Goku, looking out the window. "That's not good." The blue ape grabbed Koru tightly in her fist.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on my friends again, or I WILL kill you!" She roared. Koru just stared up at her, his face full of nothing but fear for the massive blue creature holding him.

"A a s-sai-saiyan!" He croaked.

"Now get out of my sight!" Bra bellowed, throwing the indigo psychopath straight down into the castle below, and went to catch up with the ship.

* * *

"Bra, that was amazing! I had no idea you could do that!" Goten marveled. They all looked out the windows to see something hit the ground, kicking up snow around where it landed, and something massive and blue like a tarp fall on top of him.

"What's that thing?" Asked Goku. Bra gave a loud shriek and fell to her knees, trying to cover herself with her hands. She was completely naked. The huge 'tarp' that fell on Koru was her battle suit.

"Mom said that suit could adjust to any size!" She screamed.

Goku heard a painful whimper behind him.

"Oh no. Pan! Trunks, do we have any medical equipment?" He asked desperately.

"There's a sick bay in back." He answered, switching the ship to auto pilot as they left all sight of the icy planet. He lifted Pan carefully and led them to the sick bay. "My parents cooperated to make this technology." He said, working at an odd computer terminal. "It's more advanced than even the saiyan medical technology." A hatch opened to a tank next to the console.

"What is this thing?" Asked Goten.

"It's a rejuvenation tank." Trunks explained. "It's designed to treat any injuries to full recovery." He then stripped Pan bare and sat her inside the tank, applying two wires to her forehead and fitted an oxygen mask on her face. The hatch then closed and with a beep, the tank filled with what seemed to be water.

"She's not going to drown in that thing, is she?" asked Bra.

"No, and unless you want to join her in there, could you please put some clothes on?" Said Trunks. Bra gave another scream and dashed back to her room with her tail literally between her legs.

"So... what now?" Asked Goten.

"Well, the best thing to do right now is to heal from our recent battle and rest before we go after anymore dragon balls." Goku replied with a sad look at Pan, who was fast asleep, drifting inside the rejuvenation tank like a ghost. "I think we may need to find a place to stop for repairs too." He added awkwardly. "I think the ship might have taken considerable damage earlier that's mostly my fault."

"The world we just left was called Arctos." said Trunks, looking at the navicom. "I think a place like this," He pointed to a lush, green planet on the display. "would suit our needs fine. The damage done to the ship is nothing I can't fix by hand, and the planet's too remote for the Icejins to suspect as a hiding place. And their doesn't seem to be much if any sentient life, (_Intelligent life, more specifically life forms with thoughts beyond instinct, for those of you who don't know_) so we're not likely to be bothered while we rest." Goku hesitated for a moment.

"What world is it and how far from Arctos is it?" He asked.

"It's Planet Neo Vega and it's about 12.7 parsecs (_a parsec is about 3.25 light-years_) away from here." Trunks answered.

"Then that's where we'll go." Goku declared.

* * *

Several hours later, everybody was going to bed. Everyone except Goku, who was sitting next to Pan's rejuv. tank.

"I'm sorry Pan. He whispered to her gently.

"Goku, it's getting late. Shouldn't you get to bed like everyone else?" Trunks yawned.

"I'm too tired to go back to our room." Goku said groggily. "And anyway, someone needs to keep Pan company." He fell asleep soon after with his face pressed against the side of the tank. Trunks just shrugged and turned in for the night.


	6. Stardate GT

Goten's space log. Stardate: Um, what's a stardate?

We've been hiding out on Planet Neo Vega for one week. I'm really starting to worry about Pan now. Not only has she been in the rejuv. tank for almost a week now, but from what my dad's been saying, she's been muttering a lot, saying something about not wanting to die, begging some king for mercy, and apologizing for some reason. I'm also starting to worry about dad, because he's never left Pan's side, except to eat and one or two times to use the bathroom, and he's been eating a lot less than usual. I mean, he can eat fifty eggs, and lately, he's only been eating about a baker's dozen, however many that is. 

There's been little to do besides rest, and probably due to that stir-crazy feeling I'm sure everyone else feels, Bra has been flirting with me the last two days, it's really kinda disturbing. The only real thing I can do to pass the time besides gathering food is to train in the gravity chamber downstairs, Though I have a long ways to go before I can catch up to Trunks, who can sustain 100 times earth's gravity. I can only do half that. Well, at least we only have four Black Star dragon balls to find, though I'm worried about getting the one possessed by the Icejins. Oh great, now I'm turning into a worrywart like mom!

* * *

Bra's space log. Stardate: Uhhhh, November?

It's been seven days since we landed on Neo Vega, and I'm starting to feel really tense. It never feels good to be trapped in one place for too long, but just like Goku, I'm really scared about Pan. I hear she feels like she's going to die, and I'm not too happy about losing my life-long best friend. I really hope she gets up and running soon. I miss being on earth, where life was at peace, and we used to play and go date hunting. I miss those times. Hard to believe they ended only a month ago. I don't know why, but lately I've started to feel love for people I really shouldn't. I've had some flirtations with Goten lately and as much as I hate to say it, I've had a bit of a crush on Goku. I know it's wrong 'cause he's about the same age as daddy, but I still can't help but want to kiss that hot hunk of man meat. Wow. I really hope that daddy doesn't see this.

* * *

Two years later...

Vegeta was searching through several piles of junk in the attic, searching for his old journal.

"Ah, here it is." He said, pulling out an old dusty book and blowing the dust off it. He raised an eyebrow at the cover. It certainly wasn't his. It pink with the words 'Bra's space log' written in periwinkle blue. He skimmed through the pages for a moment, noting how sad it was that he never taught his own daughter to keep track of a stardate. She had written all sorts of feeble things for a stardate including but not limited to: "Whatever date I wrote this page," "Today," "About two months after we took off," "Tuesday the 8th" and "Wait, what day is it?" He stopped on the page dated "Uhhhh, November?", and began to read. By the time he finished reading, his mind exploded.

"BRRAAAAAAA!" He yelled once he left the attic. "Why would you have sexual interest in Kakarot!"

"Dad, chill," Bra sighed. She was about used to her father's bizarre outbursts. She once remembered him decimating an airplane because the flight paths had moved so low over their house, giving him a dangerously high level of sleep depravity, and how she had to catch all the passengers, baggage, and personnel before any serious harm came to them. "Seriously, dad. I just had a thing for Goku one time because I was getting cabin fever. We had no intimate interactions, no hand-holding, no improper touching, no nothing. Besides, you know that I've loved ***Spoiler tag*** for two years and nothing would change that." Her father huffed and wheezed, trying to catch his breath after calming from his comical rage.

"Right. Sorry about that." Vegeta muttered as he stomped of in embarrassment, his face quite red.

* * *

Back in the present...

Goku's space log. Stardate: No idea.

Trunks: Seriously? Am I the only one who knows how to keep track of a Stardate!

Bra: Are you the only one who actually watches Star Trek? Yeah.

Goku: Guys, get out of my space log entry!

Trunks&Bra: Sorry.

It's been a week since we've landed, I'm starting to feel really helpless right now. The crew has been taking turns to explore and gather food, but I've just been so scared for Pan, so I keep coming back with very little food, and there's little else for me to do but stay at Pan's side and guard the dragon balls. Lately I feel like I've been getting weaker and weaker. Is it because of my child form? Has my age regression made me weak? Or is it that it's been too long since I've had a real fight? No, that can't be it. I've been training Uub for the last six years. If only there were a way to save Pan. If only I had healing powers (Maybe I can ask Dende to train me one of these days) or some senzu...

* * *

"Wait, that's it!" Goku exclaimed, throwing his space log aside. "It's so obvious." He placed his right middle and index fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Korin's ki. "I'll be right back, Pan." He said gently to his granddaughter. He vanished and next second, he re-appeared in a large stone room, many people donned in dark silver armor with blue eyes glowing through their visors lined up like in formation looked up in surprise.

"Sorry." He said, disappearing and leaving the knights in confusion, their glowing blue eyes blinking blankly. He reappeared somewhere very strange. He seemed to be underground. He shot a beam of ki straight above, and jumped through the hole he made to see an angry farmer brandishing a rake at him.

"Sorry!" He shouted, disappearing again.

"Dang gophers." The farmer grumbled. When he reappeared, he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Pervert! Pervert!" A girl was screaming, hitting the boy repeatedly with a metal pan. Goku had ended up in some girl's shower. When she was taking one.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He called, vanishing once again, leaving the girl very confused. Her mom came bursting in.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The girl just looked blankly where the strange boy had been.

"I don't know." She said blankly.

When he reappeared again, Goku found himself on a red, barren surface. He sat down on a rust-colored rock, panting.

"I don't understand. I focused very carefully on Korin's energy, why did I end up in all those weird places?" Goku asked himself. "I guess this child body can't use instant transmission properly. Where am I now anyway?" He looked around. In every direction, there was nothing but dark red dirt, rusty brown rocks, and a dingy yellow sky. He checked Korin's energy again. It was surprisingly close by. "I see, this is Mars." He said to himself. "Well, close enough." He flew into the air, shooting through space at speeds he didn't know he could achieve, bursting through Earth's atmosphere, and stopping right at the top of Korin's tower. It appeared deserted.

"Hey, Korin! Yajirobe? Anyone here?" He called.

"Eh, quit yer yellin' a'm commin'!" Came an impatient old voice. Goku almost didn't recognize the old man walking to him at first. He was short with long, black shaggy hair, a Fu Manchu mustache, a katana tucked under his belt, with long black pants, and his thin torso was bare except for a sarashi (Protective bandage wrappings around the abdomen and forearms used commonly by samurai) "So wadya want?" He grunted impatiently.

"Hey, Yajirobe. Long time no see!" the old samurai-like man blinked his beady eyes with amazement.

"Goku? Izat you? Ya look like ya did when we first met. How'dat happen?"

"Long story. Look, my granddaughter is really badly hurt, and I need as many Senzu beans as you have." Goku said very quickly. Yajirobe's beady eyes blinked again.

"Granddaughter?" He said blankly. "Ya look like yer ten and y'ave a granddaughter? God, y'ain't human anymore, are ya?" Goku started to feel a bit agitated.

"That's not the point. I think she's going to die. I need all the senzus you can spare." He told him.

"Hold yer horses. gimme a sec." Yajirobe grumbled. He took a small draw-string pouch, took a fistful of beans from a large earthen ware pot, and put them into the pouch. To Goku's astonishment, he put more fistfuls into the tiny bag, which looked like it could only hold a small hand full. When he finished, the entire pot was empty, and the miniscule bag was filled to the brim. "Here" He grunted. He tossed the pouch to Goku, who weighed it in his hands. It was so light, you could swear it was empty.

"Handy little bag, that thing." Yajirobe grinned as he saw Goku's look of amazement.

"Thanks, old pal." Goku smiled. Yajirobe just nodded, a little smile across his face. "So, where's Korin?" Goku asked.

"On vacation." Yajirobe answered simply, shrugging.

"So how'd you get so thin?" Asked Goku "I remember you always used to be so f..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Yajirobe said gruffly. "And y'd be surprised just how skinny y'cin get when senzu beans are the primary food in yer diet fer over twenty years. I keep tellin' Korin I'd rather eat some fresh meat, but it's such a pain in the ass havin' t'climb up n down the tower fer every meal. So yeah, senzus it is. I don't really mind senzus much, but I've always wondered why they taste like fish."

"Fish? For me they tasted like miso pork." Said Goku, raising an eyebrow.

"Weird." Yajirobe commented.

"Well, thanks anyway. It's been good seeing you again, Yajirobe. See ya!" Goku calling, taking flight as he left the tower. About twenty miles away from the tower though, he froze abruptly, a sudden tough question coming into his head. "Wait, how am I going to get back to the ship?" He asked himself. Instant Transmission sure wasn't a smart option, not after the bizarrity that happened that got him there. But the answer to all his problems crashed right into him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Said Uub, who was rubbing his head, as it had collided with Goku's. "Uub! You're just the person I needed to see!" Goku exclaimed. "Can you still use Instant Transmission?"

"Yeah. Why?" Uub asked, confused.

"I can't use it properly as a kid." Goku explained. "I ended up in several dozen random places, some of which were a bit too dangerous to make me want to try that again. It's just lucky that I ended up on Mars, or I don't know what I would have done. Anyway, can you take me back to the ship?" Uub thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I've never tried to use it over distances that long."

"Distance doesn't matter so long as you can detect the right person's ki." Said Goku.

"Then hold on Goku." Uub instructed. Goku placed his hand on Uub's shoulder as he teleported back to the ship.

* * *

"Goku? We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Asked Trunks shortly after they returned.

"Got some senzu beans." Goku grinned, holding up the pouch. "Well a lot of senzu beans actually." Too happy to contain himself, he went to the sick bay to give one of the senzus to Pan, but upon walking into the sick bay, he saw something so shocking he dropped the pouch, causing beans to cascade all over the floor. Pan's rejuvenation tank was empty. The hatch to the tank was in pieces on the floor, water (assuming that's what's in those things) was splashed everywhere, and there were what seemed to be wet foot prints trailing out of the room.

"Pan. What happened to you?" Goku whispered, his eyes very wide with shock. A soggy note was found sitting on a bed in the corner. It looked as though it was written in a great hurry by someone whose hand was broken, and it was so wet, it was very hard to make out.

_Dear Grandpa, Uncle Goten, Bra, and Trunks,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have already left. I know it is dangerous to do so in my current state, but I have no other choice. I must become stronger for my sake, and for the sake of the earth. I can't let what happened in that castle happen again, so I have left to see the natives of this world. Hopefully there, I can finally be able to Evolve. Please don't worry about me. I may not be at full health, but I can at least move on my own. I have already died once, so death does not frighten me. Please do not look for me._

_Sorry and thanks to everyone._

_Pan_

Goku read over this note several times, trying to understand it through the crippled handwriting and water damage. When he finally deciphered it, his eye went even wider with shock. He swept the senzus back in the pouch and dashed back out to the crew.

"She's gone!" He yelled, panic stricken. "Pan's gone!" Everyone gasped.

"Where is she?" Bra asked.

"She didn't say." said Goku, addressing the note again "She just said that she went to see the natives, and that she didn't want to be found."

"Natives? But there aren't any sentient life forms on this world." Trunks blinked. "If there are, we would have sensed them. Wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. She just says she wants to go to them so that she can..." Goku squinted at the note. "Evolve?" He looked even closer. Is this really what she wrote? Or did he miss-read it?

"Evolve? Let me see that." Goten took the note and read it, having as much trouble as Goku trying to read it. "What does she mean 'I've already died before?'" He asked incredulously after finally deciphering it.

"I thought you guys could tell me that." said Goku. "I thought she might have died somehow when I was gone, and you guys brought her back with the dragon balls or something like that." everyone cringed and shook their head. "Well whatever it means, we have to find her, I don't care if she doesn't want us to look for her. Uub, I was going to have you go back to earth, but right now I'm going to have to ask for you to help us. Can you sense Pan's ki?" Uub placed his middle and index finger to his forehead.

"No. I can't sense anyone's ki." He said, surprised.

"We'll have to search on foot then." Said Trunks.

* * *

They had split up and searched the jungle. They had searched for hours until night fall when it had gotten too dark to search any further.

"I don't understand it." Bra had said to the others via communicator. "With her being in a state like that, how could she get away from us like this? She couldn't fly, let alone walk."

"I know what you mean, but it is possible that whoever or whatever these natives are, they could have taken her to wherever they live." Trunks theorized.

"I just hope their the friendly kind of natives." Said Goten.

"Ssh! Guys, did you hear that?" Goku whispered.

"No, Hear what?" Asked Uub. A still silence followed. Then a loud, coarse howl rang out across the jungle, and the ground shook slightly.

"What the hell... was that?" Bra cringed. Goku's worst fears came true as he floated above the canopy and looked up at the sky. Though on the ground below, it was so dark he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face, the sky was brightly illuminated by the millions of stars and by a massive full moon. The howl echoed even louder and Goku saw to his horror, a gigantic, raging gorilla, at least a hundred feet tall, its red eyes shining in the light of the great shining orb above. It was an Oozaru, a Great Ape. But it was impossible, he and Vegeta were the only full-blooded Saiyans in the universe. And neither one of them could make that transformation anymore. The Great Ape roared and shook the ground as it pounded the earth with its enormous fists and stomped through the trees and vegetation.

"What is that?" Bra shouted, frightened. "An earthquake?"

"No. It's not safe out here anymore." said Goku. As much as he didn't want to, he had to admit that it was time to give up the search as he saw yet another great ape clash fists with the first one. "I really don't want to say this, but it's time we gave it up for the night."

"Why's that?" Asked Uub.

"Oh my GOD!" Exclaimed Bra. She had flown above the trees and saw the two gorillas fighting. "Goku's right, we have to get back to the ship." She said to the others. "don't look at the moon, don't look at the moon, don't look at the moon!" They heard her mutter to herself as they returned to the ship. As the others slept that night, Goku sat on the floor of his room, with the Nyoibo and Pan's orange armband in hand. He just couldn't sleep. Every time he tried to, he felt nothing but pain at the thought of what happened to Pan, especially when you add two, and possibly much more, giant gorillas into the equation.

"Pan, please, PLEASE be okay. PLEASE don't be dead." He murmured to himself.

* * *

After a grueling sleepless night, Goku 'awoke' and ate about a handful of senzu beans, giving him a sudden painful feeling like a gunshot going off in his stomach.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked as Goku slipped out of the room.

"Off to find Pan." He replied gloomily, ignoring whatever everyone else was saying against it. He wrapped Pan's armband around the scabbard of the Nyoibo, slung it over his shoulder, and set off into the jungle.

* * *

After about three hours of traversing the humid, danger-filled terrain, Goku stumbled upon a strange village. While there were many buildings made from wood and leaves, there were many huts built very high in the tall thick trees. Many of the people seemed to have their attention on their new visitor.

"Do you see that boy?"

"Could he be her brother?"

"I wonder where they're from."

He heard them whisper among themselves.

"Um, excuse me." Goku spoke. "Have any of you seen a young girl come through here? She looks about eight years old, has short black hair, a babyish, somewhat boyish face?" He stopped there, noticing that this could describe any young female in this village. "Um, sorry, that's about as specific as I can get." He said awkwardly.

"Grandpa?" Goku's mind snapped to attention as he looked for whoever said this. Out from the crowd of villagers walked just the girl he wanted to see.

"Pan!" He ran to his beloved granddaughter and hugged her tightly. "Pan. You don't know how happy I am to see you." He said, his eyes swimming with tears. "What happened to you? You're different."

"It's a long story." She said, now starting to tear up herself. "I'll tell you back at the ship."

**To be continued...**


	7. The Evolved Saiyan?

Goku was writing his concerns regarding Pan and his feeling of growing insecurity in his space log. He stopped abruptly, shouted, "Wait! That's it!" and tossing his log aside. "It's so obvious." He prepared to use Instant Transmission, focusing on Korin's ki. "I'll be right back, Pan." He said gently to his granddaughter, vanishing in a split-second.

* * *

A few minutes later, Goten walked into the sick bay.

"Hey, dad! it's your turn to gather food." He called. He looked around the room. There was nobody here, except for Pan, who was still floating somewhat in the rejuvenation tank. "Uh, dad? Dad?" Goten proceeded to search the ship for Goku, though to no success. "I can't find dad anywhere." He told Trunks and Bra about an hour later. "I've looked all over. I looked in the sickbay, I looked in every other room in the ship, I looked on top of the ship, I looked under the ship, I looked around the ship, I looked in the sickbay again,"

"I think you need to learn what 'all over' means." Bra remarked.

"And I can't find him." Goten finished.

"Maybe he already went out for food before you went to tell him." Trunks theorized.

"If that's the case, why isn't he back yet?" Asked Goten. "Every time dad goes out for food, he stops and comes back exactly half an hour later. It's been about an hour since I went to the sickbay to tell him." Trunks and Bra looked at each other, exchanging looks of confusion, shrugged to each other, and then Trunks said,

"Maybe he got lost out there or something. I mean, it has happened with all of us." They split up to search for Goku in the jungle. Little did they know that since they had landed, they had been watched.

* * *

A young man, about in his early twenties was perched high in a tree, watching the three people split up in search of their missing crew mate.

"Now is our chance." He whispered to himself. He leapt from tree to tree, eventually jumping up to the highest point he could reach, leaping gracefully, and landing softly on the ground, running into a small hut.

"Cabago? Back already?" Said an older man who lived in this hut.

"Yes, Grand Shaman." The younger man nodded, politely, giving a slight bow. "Now is the time to rescue her." The elder man nodded and stood. They returned quickly to the ship.

"You're sure that nobody is here?" The elder man asked.

"Absolutely." confirmed Cabago. "They are searching for something, so I do not think they will come back so quickly." They walked up the steps to the ship and entered. "What is all of this?" he asked, bewildered at the sight of the interior. "I have never seen such technology."

"There was a time when our race used technology very similar to this." the elder man explained. "This takes me back to my days of youth." They searched the ship, Cabago closing his eyes regularly to focus in on the ki of the girl he was looking for.

"Here she is." He said moments later, pointing to a door. They entered it to find what seemed to be the ship's sickbay.

"Interesting. This is unmistakably the same technology that I knew in my days as a warrior, though it's clearly much more advanced." The elder man marveled, looking about the room.

"Seriro, I had no idea you were this knowledgeable of this kind of thing." Cabago blinked. Seriro chuckled lightly.

"There she is." Cabago said very seriously. "Hm?" The girl was in some sort of tank, her eyes closed, a mask covering her nose and mouth and two wires were applied to her forehead. "She's a prisoner. We have to break her free!" Cabago growled, raising a hand, ready to blast the tank. Seriro chuckled and pushed Cabago's hand down.

"This is no prison. It's a rejuvenation tank." He stated. He laughed again at Cabago's confused look. "This is a healing tank, something that warriors in my time used to heal injuries. They were very advanced for their time, but this one is even more so."

"So what you are saying is that this is sort of an artificial version of the Moonwell?" Cabago asked.

"Not nearly as effective as the real one, but yes." Said Seriro. "This young one has been grievously injured. It would be too dangerous for us to turn it off and take her ourselves, and what would her friends think?" Cabago gave a look as though he hadn't thought of that possibility. "When she has recovered physically, we will heal her spiritually. She will come to us."

"But how can you be sure she will?" Asked Cabago. Seriro placed a hand on the window of the tank and muttered,

"If you wish to be healed, in body and spirit, we will help you. To you and to you only, we will allow you the ability to find our village. I know you seek to be strong. I can guide you on the right path. I know you have great potential, even enough to Evolve." A faint silvery blue glow emitted from his hand, and then he simply gestured to leave. Cabago followed him back to the village.

* * *

Several hours past as Pan sat in the rejuvenation tank, her body hurting all over, her mind tense, a voice echoing in and out of focus. _"healed... body and spirit... find our village... great potential... Evolve... seek to be strong... great potential... enough to Evolve."_ After what felt like hours hearing this voice echo, Pan's eyes snapped open. She had to get out; she had to find whoever was saying these things. Something about healing her in body and spirit, complementing her potential, saying she could evolve. She didn't understand this, all she knew was she needed to find this person. She pounded on the hatch of the tank until it crashed open, water gushed all over the room. She moved weakly over to a table, wrote a quick note to her friends on a drenched piece of paper, and made her way out into the jungle, not caring that she was too weak and hurt to stand upright, not caring where or how far she was going, not caring that she was still completely naked, not caring that she could die. After painfully limping through the harsh terrain for what seemed forever, she collapsed, now completely unable to move at all.

"I'm about at my limit." She croaked. "No. I can't stop. I have to... I have to..." All of her muscles shut down as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Pan awoke, still sharply hurting all over. She tried to sit up, but a sudden shot of pain told her otherwise.

"Calm yourself, young one." Said a kind elder voice. Pan, her vision slightly blurred, looked left and right to see the source of the voice. As her vision cleared, she saw an elderly man with long shaggy, graying black hair, a kind smiling face that was wrinkled and calm, dark tan skin with a somewhat sharp muscle tone, and wore leather clothing that reminded Pan of pictures she had seen of Native Americans in history class._ (Yeah I know this is a bit inconsistent of the actual Dragon ball world, but I don't really care :P just trying' to show a comparison)_

"You've been through a rough ordeal." Said the old man.

"Grand Shaman, how is she?" Another man appeared, this one much younger, appearing to be in his early twenties, he had short spiky black hair that stuck up quite prominently in the back, his face similar to that of the elderly man's though obviously young, firm, and wrinkle-free. He wore no shirt, and Pan couldn't help but admire his very firm, sharp muscular physique.

"She has just woken up." said the Grand Shaman. The younger man seemed delighted to hear this. He knelt low to her.

"Your name is Pan, is it not?" He asked her. Pan looked up at him surprised, and nodded.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"I have had many dreams of you." He answered. "I am still an apprentice shaman, but I know you could be the one to Evolve. The one who will save our people from the great evil." Pan just gave him a bizarre expression, absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Look, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly in any kind of shape to save anything from any kind of evil." She told him.

"I know. I sensed your pain as you were on the way here. I was the one who found you and brought you to our village." Said the man. Pan dared a look under her leather blanket. She blushed very deeply, trying to suppress a scream. She was still completely naked.

_"So that means... he saw... saw... everything?"_ She thought, very embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Someone in your condition probably would have died before they reached the point that you did." the man told her in a manner he clearly thought was encouraging.

"Swing and a miss." Pan thought she heard the elder shaman remark as he shook his head.

"We thought we would have to wait until the next full moon to see you, but since you are here, I guess we'll have to do it tonight. Cabago, prepare the moonwell for the ritual." The old man instructed.

"Yes, Grand Shaman." Cabago bowed as he left the tent. Or at least that was what Pan thought it was, seeing two native American-like shamans.

"Um, can I uh, have something to wear now?" Pan asked the elder man very awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but it's best we wait until after the ritual is finished before that." The old man said apologetically. "Oh, where are my manners? I never introduced myself. I am Seriro, the Grand Shaman of our village. And that young man was Cabago, my apprentice and grandson."

"This is all just happening so fast." Pan moaned, rubbing her aching head. "Where am I? What is this place? Who sent me that strange message?" The old man looked back to her.

"What message?" He asked.

"I don't know. It was so... weird." Pan explained. "I heard someone saying to come to some village, something about me evolving or something. Wait. Come to think of it, that boy, Cabago, said something about evolving. Was that him?" Seriro shook his head slightly.

"Close. It was me." he grinned.

"What did you mean by evolving anyway?" Pan asked.

"It is too much to say right now." Said Seriro. "Just rest until the ritual tonight. I will explain everything there."

"What is this ritual? What are you going to do to me? What's going on?" Pan asked, now desperately confused, and even more desperate for some answers.

"I will tell you the full meaning of the ritual tonight. Until then, you need to rest." Though resting was the last thing she wanted to do at that time, Pan sighed and shifted carefully into a more comfortable position, and without knowing it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

In what felt to her like seconds, Pan awoke to find herself being carried in her leather blanket by Cabago. She jumped in his arms as she heard a loud howling sound.

"Good to see you're awake, Pan." Said Cabago. The roaring echoed around the area.

"What is that?" Pan asked, frightened.

"They're Ozaru. Don't worry. They're too far away to do any harm to you." Cabago said quietly. Pan noticed that he was looking at her very intently. Though it didn't seem so much that he was looking directly at her, but trying to avoid looking at something above him. They entered a small cave outside of the village, and Cabago placed Pan lightly on the stone floor just inside.

"Now then, are you ready for the ritual?" Asked Seriro, who was sitting opposite a deep pool of water from which the full moon shone brightly upon through an opening in the cave ceiling.

"What is this ritual for? Ah! Owww!" Pan had tried to stand up, but fell painfully on the stone floor.

"Well that, mostly." Seriro explained. "The body of water you see before you is known as the Moonwell. It is an ancient shrine used since times immemorial to heal one's body and spirit. And that is what we are here for tonight. Cabago, if you will." Cabago nodded. Pan gasped, frightened as Cabago lifted her once again, and deposited her into the Moonwell. Unable to swim, Pan just sank further and further until she touched the bottom. She was going to drown.

"Don't worry; it's safe for you to breath." She heard Cabago say.

"No one can truly understand the Moonwell's mysterious powers," Seriro explained, "But water removed from the Moonwell becomes plain, ordinary water. It is completely safe to breathe and speak while submerged in the well, so relax." Pan let go of her held breath in relief. It felt like heaven for her, lying on the floor of the well, already feeling her pain ease, her injuries heal, her mind calm.

"Now, this ritual is one that will help you pass one of the five gates of evolution." Pan simply stared up, looking confused. "You see," Seriro went on, "There is legend of a power beyond all power, a form beyond all others. I'm sure you have noticed by now what we are; last remnants of the Saiyan race." Now that she thought of it, Pan thought it obvious. She had been told many, many stories of the saiyans by Goku and Vegeta, and felt a tad stupid for not noticing Cabago's and Seriro's tails. "And I'm sure you have been told the legend of the Super Saiyan."

"Actually, it's not really a legend." Pan pointed out. "I know some people who are super saiyans." This seemed to take Seriro by surprise, because he said nothing for about a minute.

"Then you have already passed one of the seven gates. And one of the far more difficult ones at that." He said at last.

"Well, I'm not a super saiyan, I just know some people who are." Pan corrected him. Seriro cleared his throat and continued on.

"Well, at any rate, we will use the Moonwell to regenerate your tail and pass the Gate of Balance."

"What do you mean 'regenerate?' I've never had a tail." Said Pan. Seriro looked puzzled. "Well, see, my grandfather was a full-blooded saiyan, so that would make me about a quarter saiyan."

"Just clear your mind, young one." Seriro instructed. Pan closed her eyes and felt at ease. "Now tell me something. Who or what did this to you?" Asked the Grand Shaman.

"A... a real monster." Pan answered, feeling a bit painful as she remembered the crazed death knight that dealt her this pain. "He's an arcosian named Koru and..."

"Koru!" Cabago burst out. "You mean the most powerful of the Death Knights? That monstrosity slaughtered half of our already dwindling population and laughed as he did so. What were you thinking fighting him?"

"I didn't want to, trust me." Pan cringed. "But I had to find this dragon ball, and I didn't even know he was there until it was too late."

"Dragon Ball? What is that?" Asked Cabago.

"I'll tell you about it later." Said Pan, wanting to know what would happen next in this ritual as soon as possible.

"Now then," Seriro continued. "Let go of your fear. Let go of your self-resentment."

"I don't fear Koru. I don't resent myself because he beat me like that." Pan insisted.

"Convince yourself of that before you tell me." Seriro told her a little firmly. Now that she thought of it, Pan did feel very frightened of Koru, half the time she was unconscious, she relived Koru's brutal torture, waking up to find she was just dreaming, only to wake to the sight of Koru, who tore her up again. And she hated the feeling of weakness that she felt, that if she was too weak to defeat him, she was too weak to face anybody.

"Let go of those feelings. If you have no fear of death, you should have no fear of him." Pan's eyes went wide at these words.

"How did you know I don't fear death?" She asked.

"If you did, I don't think you would have tried to come to our village when you couldn't so much as walk." Seriro answered simply. "And that is also proof that you are not weak. Any other person, like Cabago mentioned, would have died after not even half the distance you traveled. You are strong. You have what it takes to pass the five gates." Pan's spirits lifted as she took a deep breath, which seemed to exhale her fear, her resentment, and all of her bad feelings. She felt like she could easily defeat Koru now, she felt like she could even defeat her grandfather AND Vegeta at the same time. Her wounds healing, she stood up, ready to leave the dark well, but then, she felt a strange tingling feeling in the back of her pelvis. Then, as she looked back, a brown monkey-like tail grew, and she somehow felt stronger physically and mentally.

"This is incredible," Said Pan, about to swim back to the top.

"You may feel better than before, but you still need to heal first." Seriro interjected, knowing what Pan was ready to do. "You should stay here until morning." Pan had no complaints. She stayed in the Moonwell, never feeling more at ease with herself than right now. She spent the next hours until morning training her tail. Since she had never had a tail until now, it felt very strange just possessing it, like suddenly sprouting a third arm. For a while she had to concentrate really hard to get it to move the way she wanted, but the time the moonlight was completely replaced by sunlight, she had fully mastered her tail's movements, now able to move it the way she wanted as naturally as she could her arms or legs, which were along with the rest of her body fully healed and, though this was just a feeling, stronger than ever before.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Pan had climbed out of the Moonwell. Cabago blushed as he noticed she still didn't have any clothes on.

"Isn't that embarrassing?" He asked her as he looked away.

"Well, it was at first, but now I'm kinda used to it, so no, I don't really care that I'm naked as the day I was born right in front of you." She said, trying to hold back a giggle as she caught a glimpse of Cabago's bright red face.

"Is there any specific clothing that you would want?" Seriro asked. Pan had become so comfortable being naked she really didn't care much whether or not she was clothed at this point, but an idea came into her head. She told Seriro this idea in a low whisper. Seriro thought carefully.

"What interesting clothing." He mumbled. He raised his hand over Pan's head and in a quick flash of light, she was donned in an orange gi with a blue sash and undershirt, simple yet comfortable black shoes, and the kanji Son _(Her family name)_ on the back and chest. There was even a small hole in the seat of the pants for her tail to fit through. Pan smiled with satisfaction.

"Thank you for everything." She said appreciatively, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Cabago asked.

"To where my family is." she answered simply. "I don't need to evolve or whatever. I'll win with my own strength and my own skills." She smiled back at the two shamans who looked totally dumbstruck as she walked through the village, feeling like a completely new person. As she strode through the village, she heard people whispering,

"Did you see that boy?"

"Could he be her brother?"

"I wonder where they're from."

She stopped at these words. Who could they be talking about? Just then she heard a familiar voice call,

"Have any of you seen a young girl come through here? She looks about eight years old, has short black hair, a babyish, somewhat boyish face?" The voice broke off. "Um, sorry, that's about as specific as I can get." He finished awkwardly. Her heart raced as she realized who this was. She worked her way through the crowd of people, and sure enough she came up to her favorite person in the universe.

"Grandpa?" she said happily.

"Pan!" Goku called, running to her and hugging her tightly. "Pan. You don't know how happy I am to see you." He said, his eyes swimming with tears. He then saw her clothes and tail.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "You're different."

"It's a long story." Said Pan, now starting to tear up herself. "I'll tell you back at the ship."

"So, you must be this young one's grandfather." Seriro addressed Goku as he walked their way. Goku looked up at him with an expression of curiosity.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am known as Seriro, the Grand Shaman of this Village." the elder stated, giving a polite bow.

"How did you know I'm her grandfather?" Goku asked.

"Well, when you're among the twelve grand shamans of Neo Vega, you tend to learn a few things." Seriro grinned childishly. Goku chuckled along with him.

"Goku, there you are!" Goku and Pan turned to see Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Uub forcing their way out of the dense forest vegetation.

"What is this place?" Bra asked, dumbfounded.

"I'd like to know that myself." Goku told Seriro.

"Well, I suppose a little explanation won't hurt." said the Grand Shaman, "Come with me."

* * *

Once inside his hut, he snapped his fingers which started a small fire, the smoke issuing straight up through an opening in the ceiling directly above.

"Care for some tea?" Cabago asked, offering a tray with many clay cups. Goku, Trunks, and Uub each took a cup. Bra, Pan, and Goten thought it was a better not to, which was a good idea, because after taking a sip, Trunks looked like he was on the verge of nausea, and Goku and Uub didn't look much better. The tea was stone cold, and tasted as though some of the herbs it was brewed with were poisonous. Goku, clearly trying to be polite, drank the whole cup in quick, disdainful gulps. Uub pretended to drink, while Trunks splashed his cup out of a window when nobody was looking.

"So what is this place?" asked Goku.

"This is one of the twelve major villages of Neo Vega." Seriro answered. "This planet is home to the new Saiyan race." Uub dropped the cup he was currently pretending to drink from.

"NEW saiyan race?" He blurted out. "But the saiyans are extinct except for Goku and Vegeta."

"Vegeta? As in Prince Vegeta?" Cabago said abruptly. "I had no idea he was still alive."

"It may be hard to believe, but it's true." Seriro explained. "Many years ago, I was a proud Saiyan warrior, and I watched as Planet Vegeta was decimated along with hundreds of Freeza's own soldiers. How I survived Freeza's Death Ball I'll never know, but he never seemed to know that I survived. After I escaped the remnants of Planet Vegeta, I rallied all the other saiyans who were away at the time to this world, told them not to go anywhere near Planet Vegeta at the risk of their destruction at Freeza's hands. When every one of the last living saiyans came to this world, we decided for the best to abandon our ways of fighting for the sake of fighting and our technology, and lived in peace, fighting only for the protection of our people. We even devised a way to avoid detection from any life form that is not indigenous to this world. Nothing that comes to this world can detect anyone or anything, not by scouters, not even by their own senses."

"So that's why I couldn't sense anyone's energy on this planet!" Uub realized.

"So something I need to know," Goku interjected. "What was it you meant by Evolve?" This question seemed to confuse Cabago and Seriro. "Well, Pan left a note before she first came here, and it said something about 'being able to Evolve.' What is that about?"

"It's an ancient legend." Seriro explained. "It is said that whoever passes through all of the five gates will attain a grand power beyond power. Your granddaughter, Pan, we believe that she is the one spoken of in our prophecy. That she will Evolve and save our race from our true Mortal Enemy."

"It sounds like it's referring to Freeza." Goku mused. He remembered that Freeza could be considered the true mortal enemy to many races, particularly the Nameks.

"It is." Cabago stated. "He is the reason we have sheltered ourselves from the universe. We want him to think that the saiyan race is all but extinct."

"But Freeza's dead." Said Goku. "I killed him years ago." Seriro and Cabago stared incredulously at Goku, dumbstruck that the mortal enemy they feared and hated for decades had deceased years ago. The long silence was broken by a little chuckle from Seriro. Then that chuckle broke out into a loud hearty laugh.

"What is it, grandfather? What is so funny?" Cabago asked a little exasperated.

"It seems that even the wisest and greatest of the universe have to eat their own words at times. Imagine. All these years we've waited and searched for the first one to Evolve in eons, looking for the one who can end our existence in hiding, seeking to train the one who would destroy the tyrant who has enslaved the galaxy for years, and here we are to find that Freeza has already been dead for many years! What stupid Irony!" Seriro laughed. Cabago gave a forced, awkward laugh. Clearly this was more disappointing or frustrating to him than funny.

"But this evolution thing," Goku pressed on. "It almost sound to me like the super saiyan."

"No, this is something even greater." Seriro explained. "Unlike the super saiyan, which requires rage beyond one's own limit and the desperate need for its power, this form requires one to pass the seven gates of evolution;

"The Gate of Balance, which requires the saiyan tail," Pan's tail gave an appreciative swish.

"The Gate of Rage, the possession of the Super Saiyan's might,

"The Gate of Awareness, to have awareness in the great ape form,

"The Gate of Courage, to possess a strong heart that knows nothing of fear,

"The Gate of Control, to not only possess great power, but to have complete control over it,

"The Gate of Purity, the possession of a pure heart, one which desires to evolve not for power and glory, but to do what is right and to protect that which is precious, and finally, the last and the one considered impossible;

"The Gate of Death. A gate that this young one has already passed." He gestured to Pan.

"What do you have to do?" Asked Goku, interested.

"You have to die." Seriro said darkly. "Then by your own power, come back from death." Goku stared incredulously at Pan. True, he himself had died before. Twice. But never had he come back to life on his own, let alone think such a thing was possible. "After you pass through all seven of these gates," Seriro concluded. "You will attain the form of true power,

"The Evolved Saiyan."


	8. The Battle for Neo Vega

"So, you think that Pan is some kind of savior?" said Goten.

"I believe so, yes." said Cabago. "It may seem hard to believe, but it is so. The saiyan Shamans are yet to make an erroneous prediction. I do not know how or why, but Pan will Evolve one day and save us from a dangerous threat, one apparently even worse than Freeza."

"But…" Goku's next question was interrupted by a loud explosion outside. Everyone ran outside to find half the village devastated and a large, hunched figure laughing madly as with mere gestures, many saiyans were eliminated. Then, many heavy footsteps were heard, accompanied by the menacing sound of rattling chains.

"Uh-oh. I know that sound." Goten muttered, somewhat intimidated. Bra nodded and held her hands tight to her crouch area.

"What is it?" Pan asked, not familiar with the rattling.

"The Death Knights." Goten and Bra said together.

* * *

"I'm only here for the dragon balls. If you cooperate and hand them over, nobody else has to die." A brutish voice called out for the entire village to hear. Pan's expression became dark and angry.

"Koru." She growled. She marched through the crowd, her stride becoming firmer and faster with every step until she was running, and gave Koru a very powerful punch to the face. Koru was knocked to the ground, many death knights raising their weapons.

"Don't bother with her!" Koru barked. "I'll deal with her myself." He licked his lips sinisterly. "You have real guts to pick a fight with me, especially after what happened only a week ago." He told Pan with a manic laugh.

"I've gotten a bit stronger since then." said Pan nonchalantly.

"But you're still as slow as ever." Koru laughed. He vanished, but Pan raised a fist to her left lazily, and Koru collided with it head on. He grunted furiously, and then made two jabs at Pan's chest, both of them making painful contact. Pan kicked him square in the jaw, then lunged above Koru's head, grabbed the largest horns on his head, and yanked him into the air with her. She flew higher until she was high above the trees, spun Koru around in circles, making herself kind of dizzy, and then flung him far away.

* * *

Goku, Goten, Trunks, Uub, and Bra gathered together in front of the saiyans and Trunks drew his sword.

"Grand Shaman! Get everyone out of the village!" Goku shouted. "We don't want any more innocent lives to be lost!" Seriro nodded and blew a horn whose deep, rumbling blare echoed all around the damaged village. Saiyans from all around ran to the sound of the horn and followed Cabago and Seriro to safety.

"No, you don't!" One of the death knights shouted. He drew a sword and lashed at the civilians.

"NO!" Goku shouted. He flew to the civilians' aid, but he wasn't fast enough. The death knight was already in arm's reach of the saiyans. His head smashed into the ground and as Goku looked up, he saw the Nyoibo shoved into the back of his head, and Pan high in the air holding it. Goku looked back at his empty hands. "When did she get the Nyoibo back?" He asked himself. The fighting continued long and hard, though the death knights weren't as powerful as Goten and Bra feared, they had to avoid looking into their ominously glowing blue eyes, which caused people to experience their own worst fears and made it much more difficult to fight them.

* * *

"Hey! Get back here!" Trunks shouted. He ran off into the trees after a death knight, who was carrying a saiyan child under his arm. He whipped out his sword and lashed at the death knight, who halted and held the girl up in front of him like a shield. Trunks stopped the swing just in time and hurled his sword high into the air, then made a grab for the young girl being held captive. He freed her from the death knight's grasp, flew straight up in the air, and caught his sword in one hand while holding the little girl in the other.

"Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to you." Trunks told the girl in a brotherly way. He batted several oncoming attacks off easily, trying to protect the girl as he did. The attacking death knight's sword turned into a spiked chain, which he lashed at Trunks, wrapping around his sword and wrenching it out of his hand. With a confident laugh, the death knight charged at Trunks, who blew the attack off, though only barely, kicked his sword back into his hand, and, building up ki into the blade, charged the death knight head on. The attack may have damaged the assailant significantly, but he was also gravely hurt by the death knight's strike as well, a large slash cut through his armor, causing a lot of blood to gush from the long gash. His vision was slightly blurred, but as he looked back to his opponent, he saw that his attack broke his helmet off, and the face under that helmet looked awfully familiar.

"Glaic!" He gasped. The death knight looked reproachfully at Trunks.

"Glaic? You dare to put me on par with that pitiful excuse for a death knight!" He barked irritably. "If he was as weak physically as he was in his philosophies, he would have been executed for even thinking of being a death knight!" The irritable death knight struck at Trunks, but he blocked the attack with his sword. For a moment, they stood locked in a clash, but out of nowhere, the death knight pulled out another sword, and slashed straight upwards. Trunks screamed with pain. His entire left eye was slashed out. It hurt for that eye to even be open, but it was no use trying to. He couldn't see out of it whatsoever. The little girl in his left arm gasped, frightened at the sight of him. The death knight laughed loudly. "What's the matter, big brother? To dirty to keep fighting?" He called mockingly.

"I can't keep this up." Trunks thought to himself. "If I continue to fight this guy, the girl might get caught in the crossfire, but if I run, we're both exposed."

"Liquanai! That's far enough!" Trunks couldn't see who said this, but the voice sounded very familiar. He looked around, but with the loss of blood and his damaged eye, he could barely say a thing, let alone the one who was standing in front of him.

"Well, well. We were just talking about you, Captain." The death knight named Liquanai scoffed.

"Captain?" Trunks repeated faintly. "Captain Glaic!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Trunks?" came Glaic's friendly voice. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you for now." He added, seeing Trunks' panicked face.

"You're still the same wild card goody-two-shoes as always, Captain Glaic." Liquanai scoffed. "Don't you know the purple bowl cut you're protecting is a saiyan?"

"I know full well, Liquanai." Glaic answered firmly. "But to fight him as he is now is nothing short of dishonorable." Liquanai gave a bark-like laugh.

"Dishonorable? What does honor mean on the battlefield? Absolutely nothing! You do anything to survive, Glaic. You do anything to kill your enemy. You do anything to win." Glaic glared contemptuously at Liquanai.

"You are truly a coward if you live by that code." He stated. "It really shows your cowardice if you have to threaten you enemy with another's life." He nodded to the little girl in Trunks' arm. "If you have to get by on tricking your opponent. And you truly prove to be a coward by blinding your opponent."

"Show me where in the rulebook it says I have to live like a goody-two-shoes to be a death knight and I might consider changing my ways." Liquanai smirked. "Until then, back off and let me fight my enemies my way!" Glaic drew his sword to Liquanai, who laughed. "You're going to betray your own men for the sake of your honor? Then so be it."

"My loyalty lies with the death knights, but it more so lies in doing what is right." Glaic declared sharply. "And if that means having to kill my own corrupt brethren, so be it." He struck Liquanai across the arm, and then jumped back a step, dodging a swipe made to his face. He threw his sword at Liquanai, fending him off for a moment. Glaic clapped both hands, making an oddly loud echoing sound, and then thrust both hands in front of him, firing a bright red blast from each palm. Liquanai pounded both fists together and a blue barrier formed around him, blocking the attack. Or so Trunks thought. When the dust from the clash cleared, Liquanai seemed quite exhausted, and some burns were shown to be visible.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that to take me down!" Liquanai scoffed, picking up Glaic's sword, but as he did, he found himself dropping it and having great difficulty lifting it, even when he put away his own weapon and used both hands to lift the thin, worn blade. Glaic walked briskly over to Liquanai, kicked him aside, and picked his sword up in one hand with no problem at all. Trunks remembered Glaic saying something about the sword that he didn't understand until now. _"Only three people have ever been able to hold that blade with a single hand; myself, Lord Tundrax, and you."_

"Nasoni, I am scared. Let us get out of here." The little girl in Trunks' arm whimpered.

"I…can't. I've lost too much blood and I can't even see where I'm going." Trunks whispered.

"You are okay now, Nasoni. I fixed you." The girl told him. Trunks opened his uninjured eye. He could see clearly through it now, and as he saw the place where Liquanai cut him, the wound was completely gone. He looked incredulously at the girl.

"Did she do this?" He thought.

"Don't worry about me, boy. Just get out of here and save the girl." Glaic called. Trunks nodded and made a run for it. As he flew through the trees, he asked the young girl,

"Were you the one who healed me back there?"

"Y-yes." The girl said. "Sorry, but I cannot heal your eye. It is too difficult to fix so you can see out of it."

"That's okay, I can see much better now, thanks to you." said Trunks appreciatively. "Where do the villagers go during times of evacuation?"

"To the sacred valley." The girl answered. "That way." She pointed to the right and Trunks followed her directions.

* * *

Elsewhere among the mayhem…

"Goku, they're getting too out of hand!" Uub shouted as the fight against the death knights persisted. "What should we do?"

"The grand shaman told me to hold them off until the cavalry arrives." Pan cut in, landing nearby.

"Cavalry? What cavalry?" Goten asked, throwing three death knights off and pulling the chain-covered boots off of one of them. "Um, I don't know. Hey, uh, Bra? What's an Ozaru?"

"It's a state that saiyans can attain on full moon nights." Bra explained. "When they see the full moon, they transform into a giant gorilla-like creature, and… Wait. Why?" Her eyes went wide. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Suddenly the death knights stopped fighting. They all stepped back and lowered their weapons, which broke down into small pieces and ran like ants down their bodies to their boots.

"Filthy monkeys. Why do you savages continue to fight the inevitable?" A few knights stepped aside and a slender figure stepped out from between them. Though it wore a helmet, the knight saw unmistakably female, judging by the shape if its figure and the sound of its voice. The rattling of her chain boots practically echoed in the silence. "I can't believe Lord Tundrax is making me, one of the four grand generals, fight these pathetic monkeys." She outstretched both of her hands and the chains on her boots crawled up her body like snakes, forming a pair of bladed whips in her hands. She swung them around in graceful yet dangerous circles, lashing out at her opponents and practically becoming a bladed storm. The chain blades flew wildly in the air, their movements becoming very unpredictable and at frequently random intervals cutting the humans and saiyans around her and slicing up nearby trees. Uub had to use instant transmission to get away from the blades and find the weak point, but no luck. Suddenly, the female death knight shot straight into the sky like a gunshot and her bladed chains wrapped tightly and painfully around Uub.

"Don't even think about moving, kid." She said sharply. "If I pull just a little bit harder," She gave a very small, weak tug, digging the small blades deeper into Uub. "You'll be shredded to tiny pieces." Suddenly, Goku grabbed her by the tail, forced her to release her grip on the chains with an abrupt ki blast, and threw the female death knight down to the ground.

"Never threaten my student again!" Goku roared. He then tried to undo the chains tangled around Uub, but it was no good, they were too tangled and cut too deep into his flash to remove. The female death knight found herself surrounded by Goten, Bra, and Pan.

"It's been a while since I've been challenged like this." She said. "But I will not have the reputation of grand general Chiiru ruined by a bunch of uncivilized monkeys!" Uub landed on the ground, asking his friends for help. "It's no good." Chiiru smirked, crossing her arms. "Those chains won't unbind unless I make them. And unless you back down and tell me where the saiyans are hiding, I will kill him." Sure enough, Chiiru was holding the end of one of the chains in her hand. Uub concentrated, then in a flash, he teleported a foot away from where he first stood. To his bewilderment, however, it had no effect. He was still just as tangled as before.

"That was an interesting trick." said Chiiru interestedly. "However," She vanished, and then re-appeared inches away from him. "It's not a very new one to me." She got very close to Uub, so that her face was only inches away from Uub's. "Try that again, and I won't be so merciful." She tugged lightly on the chains again, and Uub felt two fingers be sliced right off. He screamed loudly and Chiiru laughed sinisterly. Pan tried to advance on Chiiru, but Goku stopped her.

"Don't. I know, I want to save him too, but if we try anything, she'll slice him immediately." Pan froze. She wanted so much to kick Chiiru's ass, but she and the others were being locked in a stand-still like which aggravated her, along with everyone else.

Suddenly, everyone heard sounds of agony and choking. They whipped around to see Goten being strangled by two long coils of chains. He was trying with all his might to pull the chains off, but it was no good. Chiiru looked at him with confusion, then at Uub, who was still imprisoned in the knot of blade whips. She then broke into laughter.

"Release him!" Goku demanded.

"It's not me who's doing this." Chiiru insisted. "Your idiot friend tried on the death knight boots. Look." She indicated him. Sure enough, Goten had replaced his normal black shoes with a pair of dark armored boots, the chains of which were trying with all their might to suffocate him to death. His face was now a fine shade of blue. "The death knight's armor will not allow anyone other than their rightful masters to wear them." Chiiru explained, clearly amused by Goten's suffering. "You monkeys are even stupider than I thought if you think taking armor from us will benefit you in any way."

"Then, it's time for these things to meet their new master." Goten choked hoarsely. He turned into a super saiyan and resisted against the chains, which relinquished their grip only slightly. Goten resisted harder and harder, his face slowly beginning to restore its natural color.

"It's no good. He'll choke until he dies." Chiiru smirked bemusedly. Her confident smirk became a look of surprise as Goten started to successfully free himself of the chains. His already fiery gold aura exploded and blue sparks like lightning were added, his hair becoming even spikier and more ridged than before. The chains shattered, links flying everywhere, then becoming tiny daggers which cut Uub free. The chain links flocked back to Goten and formed themselves neatly around his new boots before crawled up his body to his right hand and became a sword similar to Trunks'.

"Don't underestimate us saiyans!" Goten stated. "Nothing is impossible for us. You keep calling us rude, mindless things like monkeys, but all that shows is your own cowardice and weakness. And if you threaten my friends the way you did today again, I won't show you any mercy!" Chiiru continued to stare in awe at Goten, but then turned her expression of awe into a smirk.

"If you think you can win simply because you have one of our weapons, you're going to get hurt, kid." She barked, gathering her chains which converted into a large mace. She and Goten's weapons cross-countered, Goten getting a face full of iron, Chiiru having her helmet severed. Her face was full of hatred, her eyes thin and glaring, her skin a pale blue, and her head was rounded and smooth, save a small cut on her cheek from Goten's sword. She felt the scratch and looked at her hand, which had blood on it. She looked very angry and surprised. "Nobody has ever cut me in such a manner. I will kill you, you damn dirty ape!" She screamed furiously.

"Oh, real original." Goten sighed, voice full of dull sarcasm.

"Where's the backup when you need it!" said Bra impatiently. Goten was getting more and more roughed up the longer he fought Chiiru, he even lost about three teeth at the hands of her mace.

* * *

"Nasoni, where are you going? The Sacred Valley is that way." The little saiyan girl asked Trunks. He had diverged from her instructions and started working his way back to where his friends were.

"I just remembered that there's someone besides me who can get us there faster." Trunks told her. He was hoping that Uub would be able to properly use instant transmission.

"It's no good, boy. No matter what, you can't win." Chiiru stated coldly. "Now, put down your sword, tell me where the saiyans are hiding out, and maybe I'll spare your lives." Goten, panting heavily, dropped the sword. It hit the ground with a clatter, then converted into a ton of small metal rings and crawled up his boots where they formed chains and remained stationary. "Good." Chiiru grinned darkly. "Now, where are they?"

"Ka…" Goten whispered. Chiiru raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Me… Hame…HAAAAAAAA!" Goten roared, firing an immense blast of blue energy, which engulfed Chiiru, blowing her away.

"Whoa, Goten. That was so cool!" Bra shouted. His spiky gold hair fell back into its normal color and style. He felt the inside of his mouth. About four teeth were missing, punched out by Chiiru's mace, and his mouth tasted horribly of blood which leaked in through the gaps where his missing teeth used to be. He grimaced slightly as he told Uub,

"Sorry about your fingers."

"It wasn't your fault, Goten." Uub told him. Goten removed the wrappings around the ends of his pant legs and wrapped them carefully around the places where Uub's fingers used to be while Goku and Pan searched the skies for any sight of the saiyans.

"Where could they have gone?" Pan asked.

"I can't sense their ki anywhere." Goku shrugged.

"Hey! Guys!" Trunks flew by and landed lightly. He looked around at the remains of the village. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Never mind that, who's the kid?" Bra asked.

"I am Ruuss." The little girl introduced herself with a slight bow of the head. "Nasoni saved me from the intruders."

"Uh, Trunks? What is she calling you?" Goku asked. Trunks just shrugged.

"No idea." Trunks shrugged. "Hey, Ruuss? Do you know how we can sense the saiyans' ki?" Ruuss nodded. She hopped out of Trunks' arm, then walked up to each person and tapped them with a single finger. "Can you sense them now?" She asked. Uub searched for a moment.

"Yeah. Everyone, hold on." Everyone except for Ruuss, who seemed really confused, put a hand on Uub. When Ruuss sat on top of Uub's head, he vanished, and then reappeared in a very crowded area, full of saiyans.

"Hey, everyone. There's Ruuss!" One of them shouted. Everyone turned and looked in utter surprise at the misfit people who suddenly appeared before them.

"Uh, Ruuss? What is this place?" Trunks asked, staring around at all the people.

"This is the Sacred Valley." Ruuss explained. "For many years, this stronghold his been the greatest protection for the saiyan race. Only saiyans can enter or leave, and only saiyans can allow others to enter or leave." A loud rumble sounded around the valley. Many saiyans made noises of discomfort and panic.

"I'm not sure if the valley is safe right now." said Goku.

"Not true." Ruuss stated with a shake of her head. "If anything can indeed breach the gates to the valley, they will not survive at the hands of Lord Oozaru."

"LORD Oozaru?" Bra repeated.

"Yes. He is our noble guardian, the one who resides within the Sacred Valley." Ruuss explained. The rumbling outside the valley grew louder and the ground and walls began to shake.

"Come on out! SHOW YOUR COWARDLY FACES, YOU GODDAMN MONKEYS!" Roared the familiar brutish voice of Koru.

"What are you waiting for? Where are the Ozarus? Why don't you fight them back!" Bra burst out with frustration.

"Patience. We need time to summon the strength of the Moonwell from here." Seriro said calmly.

"We don't need the Moonwell." Bra said with a smile. She held out both hands and a shining white, perfectly round ball appeared within them. Seriro looked at it puzzled. "This is a Zeno Ball." Bra explained. "It can supply the Blutz Wave count necessary for the Ozaru Transformation, but it's basically a temporary artificial moon, so if there are people show shouldn't transform, get them somewhere safe now." Seriro stared admiringly at the ball, then gestured to Cabago, who moved to face the crowd and shouted,

"Alright, all civilians get to the safe houses, and whatever you do, DON'T look up at the sky!" All the civilians looked confused at him. "Do it now!" Cabago demanded. The saiyans did as he instructed and moved into several narrow passage ways, where the safe houses presumably were. "Any and all warriors, stay here! We'll fight the enemy off as soon as the gates open!" Cabago continued. Once they were sure that all the civilians were tucked away in the safe houses, Seriro nodded to Bra, who threw the ball high into the air, then clenched her outstretched hand into a fist.

The Zeno Ball burst into a blinding flash of light. Goku and the others made sure to get behind proper cover before dozens of saiyans transformed into a bunch of dark brown, one hundred foot tall gorillas, including Bra, who was easily recognizable, as her fur was light blue instead of brown. The gates were blasted open by not only Koru, but also Liquanai and Chiiru.

They, along with the hundreds of other death knights, were met with a terrible surprise as dozens of gigantic apes came barreling out of the valley, punching, smashing, and crushing everything in their reach. Among the roaring and howling of these creatures, loud, booming voices rang,

"FOR THE SAIYANS!" and "FOR NEO VEGA!"

"Where is she! Where is the brat who escaped me on Arctos?" Koru demanded, weaving his way through the stampede of angry gorillas. "YOU!" He barked at the prominent blue ape. "Where is she? Where is the saiyan WHELP who escaped me on Arctos!" Bra glared down at the crazed Icejin, then grabbed him easily in her fist.

"Do you remember me, Alien?" The blue ape growled. She gripped him tighter and tighter, ready to kill Koru, but then Pan called out,

"Stop! Don't kill him!" both Bra and Koru sated down at Pan, who drew her Nyoibo, ready for battle.

"If you want me, Koru, come and get me!" Pan called. Bra reluctantly released her grip on Koru, who dropped to the ground, just barely able to catch himself and land on his feet. He gave Pan a sinister smile and licked his lips, thirsting for her blood. He charged at her, knowing he was much faster, but she caught him before he could lay a finger on her, bashing him in the side of his elongated skull. Koru growled angrily and swatted at her with his tail, but she blocked and hit him right back with her own.

"I don't remember that last time." Koru grunted, wiping the blood from his mouth. "But it won't make any difference!" Suddenly, Koru was everywhere at once. Hundreds of Korus surrounded Pan, but she wasn't at all frightened. She knew full well that Koru was just using his immense speed to mess with her head, trying to make her think she was outnumbered. She extended the Nyoibo and swung it around in a full circle. It hit Koru right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I don't know how, but you've improved since last time, I'll give you that much." Koru growled furiously. "But you're still slow. You rely only on your eyes and brute strength to be able to so much as scratch me. That's your limitation!" Suddenly, Pan sent Koru flying into a tree, smashing into it head on, and then he was kicked into the ground, thrown high into the air, then bashed hard in the skull and forced back to the ground by Nyoibo.

"No. That's no one's limitation but your own, Koru!" Pan shouted, lightly touching down. "I've learned from my mistakes last time, but you're still just as arrogant, just as strong, and just as crazy as you were then." Koru cackled loudly, then in a series of events far too fast for anyone to see, Koru threw hundreds upon hundreds of tiny daggers at Pan, clearly from the death knight chain boots he wore. Though Pan managed to dodge some of them or else bat them away with Nyoibo, the majority of the bullet-fast daggers hit her arms, legs, and chest in a dangerous, painful barrage. She fell to the ground, totally unable to move.

"PAN!" Goku screamed. It was too much. Pan had almost died once before already, it was too much for the young grandfather to watch it happen again.

* * *

_"Your death shall not come so soon."_ A deep voice rang in Pan's head.

"Huh? Who is that? Where are you?" Pan asked in her thoughts.

_"I am Lord Oozaru, and you are the destined evolution. Your death may have come once before, but you continue to live. You cannot die here, not now, when you are so young."_

"What are you saying?" Pan asked.

_"Do you still wish to continue fighting?"_ The deep voice asked. Pan nodded weakly. _"Then I shall lend you my strength. Good luck, destined evolution."_

* * *

"Oh, no. That's not good!" Trunks remarked. Goku saw what he meant. Directly overhead was the artificial moon and Pan was staring directly up at it unblinkingly. She began to grow, her orange clothes, already worn from the battle, tore to shreds as she roared loudly and grew into a hundred foot tall gorilla, her fur not brown like the others, but jet black and her eyes were a dark green. Her roar could be felt for miles, heard over contents.

"Impossible!" One of the great apes turned to see Pan, pounding the ground and howling as she tried to smash Koru flat. "That's Lord Oozaru!" said another, pointing to Pan.

"Get as big as you want, girl! You're nothing no matter how big you are!" Koru barked. He flew up to Pan and jabbed her right in one of her green eyes. She howled painfully, stomping around and causing the ground to shake violently. Pan did not forgive this so easily. She snatched Koru in her fist, then clapped him between her immense palms five times, then caught him in her hand, threw him so hard that he only noticed he was flying uncontrollably through the air a minute after it happened. Pan gave a deafening roar to the sky, echoing magnificently, and then belched a tremendous green blast, which unmistakably hit Koru. The saiyan apes all around cheered and applauded, but little did they realize their real troubles were only beginning.

The massive black gorilla went completely out of control as she howled, roared, and growled, pounding the ground and tearing up the landscape, forcing the death knights, even Chiiru and Liquanai to run away, but they were chased by an enraged Pan, who charged into the jungle on all fours, shredding trees, vegetation, and the ground to bits as she barreled relentlessly through the immense rainforest.

"Pan! NO!" Goku yelled. "Bra! Is there any way to turn her back to normal?" he demanded.

"Well, there's two ways." Bra explained, "The first is to remove her tail."

"Not possible." An enormous primate Cabago intervened. "She's been infused with some of Lord Oozaru's power. It's impossible to remove his tail."

"The second," Bra continued. "Is to cut off the source of her the Blutz waves." She indicated the brightly shining false moon. "Oh, no!" She and the others had realized far too late that Goku's eyes had turned bright red and that he was looking right up at the false moon, and that somehow he had a long brown monkey tail poking out. Like Pan and the other saiyans, Goku grew to enormous proportions, his blue and yellow clothing totally shredded. He howled loudly, stomping down the ruined path made by his run-away granddaughter.

"This is just getting too weird." Goten muttered, staring blankly at the path that the two wild gorillas were barreling down. "Okay, I take back what I said when I was a kid. I don't ever want a tail just like dads." Trunks and Uub nodded in agreement.

"Unbelievable. That we would be humiliated by a bunch of monkeys." Koru growled hoarsely as he stood up from the devastating blast. He looked around, panting, his breath ragged. "I think… I'm safe now." He breathed.

_"GRRRAAAAAAGHGHH!" _He was dead wrong. Howling loudly, Pan stomped into the clearing and smashed Koru hard under her foot, winding him, and then smashing him again under her tail. She picked up the beaten, worn Icejin in her hand, making sure that he was dead. A sharp sting in her hand told her no, so she threw Koru very high into the sky, roaring for the world to hear. When Koru did not come back down, she pounded her chest repeatedly and growled, looking for more to fight and kill. A loud howl behind her got her attention. A second gorilla, brown with red eyes, which was actually Goku, was bounding into the clearing. The two apes brawled violently with one another. They each snarled at each other, trying to tear the other apart.

Pan belched another green energy burst, while Goku burst a red one from his mouth. The red and green beams clashed, ripping everything around them apart. Finally, Goku's fur turned from brown to bright gold, and his beam powered through Pan's beam and Pan herself easily. Then, he advanced on the injured ape, but he turned and saw that the brightly glowing false moon dissipated, and he shrunk back into a person, and fainted. Pan, already lying on the ground, shrunk too.

"Are they going to be alright?" Trunks asked, looking down the ragged pathway.

"The shaking has stopped, and I don't hear anything, so I think they should be back to normal." Said Bra, who had turned back to normal herself, with the exception of her spare battle armor, which, as with the suit she lost on Arctos, was stretched out and would only fit an Ozaru now. Seriro gave her a leather blanket to cover herself. "We still may need to find them, though." She continued. "That form can really take it out of you, especially when you don't have any control over it. They've both probably fell unconscious."

"They're right here." A voice echoed. And off in the distance, Captain Glaic was walking towards them carrying the bodies of Pan and Goku under each arm. Goten, Bra and Uub jumped in surprise and poised themselves for battle, but Trunks held a hand up to them.

"It's okay. This guy's alright." He told them.

"Awful chummy with the bad guys, aren't we?" said Goten. Trunks gave him a dirty look.

"Just kidding!" Goten added defensively.

"I can't be here too long." Glaic told them. "But I managed to find these two." He set Goku and Pan down. "They should be okay. I lost part of my tail to save them, though." Sure enough, the tip of Glaic's tail looked like it had been sliced off. "It'll be okay. I can live with a little less tail." Glaic told Trunks encouragingly at his look of shock at his tail. "Tails can be a dangerous thing anyway, so I've heard." He added with a look at Pan and Goku. He gave a light chuckle, and then turned to leave.

"Glaic." Trunks called. "Why are you sided with them?" Glaic turned around, with a puzzled look at Trunks.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're not like them at all. You treat your opponents with respect, no matter who or what they are, you've even saved us, especially me, twice. So why are you sided with Tundrax?" Asked Trunks. Glaic considered this question for a moment. Then,

"It's not because I want to, but because I need to." Glaic explained. "If it were up to me, I would never be associated with the death knights to begin with. I can't tell you why, but I can't leave Lord Tundrax or the death knights, no matter how much I would want to." He saw a ship take off in the distance. "I'm sorry, Trunks. It's time for me to leave. I hope not to see you again too soon." He took off without a second glance at them.

"I'm sorry about all this, Grand Shaman." Pan told Seriro later.

"It is not your fault, young one. I do not know how they found us, but it will not happen again." He told her.

"Sorry, but we have to leave soon." said Goten. "We hope to see you again. Hopefully next time with out any death knights." Seriro chuckled.

"You look an awful lot like your father. It's awfully hard to tell the difference. Especially now."

"We promise to use the dragon balls to bring back your fallen people." Trunks said apologetically. "Since it is our fault they died anyway."

"It is not." Seriro told them firmly. "And we do not require your help. Lord Oozaru will restore the innocent people lost in this catastrophe." And in the distance, an enormous, shining gold gorilla was seen, many people who died near the valley awoke as though waking from a deep sleep. The golden ape then gave a soft growl, which reverberated dreamily through the valley.

"Lord Oozaru is wishing you the best of luck finding what you seek." Cabago told them. "As do we." And he did an odd salute. He touched his right index and middle fingers above his left eye and the thumb between his eyebrows. Millions of saiyans around them did the same. "What are they doing?" Goten asked. Trunks, Bra, and Uub shrugged.

"It is a sign of respect." A small, young voice told them. "It means 'even in death, may you be triumphant.'"

"Ruuss?" Trunks exclaimed, looking down to see the miniscule girl standing with them, a small bag over her shoulder.

"It appears she wants to join you." Seriro told them, a smile on his face.

"What what about her parents? Doesn't she belong here?" said Trunks bewildered.

"Regrettably, she has no parents." Seriro explained.

"And I can belong wherever I want." Ruuss added, grinning childishly. "Come on, Nasoni! Let me go with you!" However it wasn't Trunks she hugged tight around the leg, but Goten.

"No, I'm Goten. He's Nasa-whatever." Goten corrected.

"You look more like Nasoni than Nasoni does. So now you are Nasoni!" Ruuss smiled.

"Uh, Grand Shaman? What does she keep calling me?" Goten asked Seriro.

"Nasoni." He said. "It means, 'brother.'"

The Grand Shaman gave Pan, Goku, and Bra new clothes to replace the ones that were lost in the battle, Goten's teeth, Uub's fingers, and Trunks' eye were all restored with a few senzu beans, and they left Neo Vega to continue their search for the dragon balls, along with their new member, the young and energetic Ruuss.

* * *

Three days later…

"Pan, come on. It's time for lunch." Goten called.

"I just had a senzu. I'll be fine." Pan called back. She had only regained consciousness about an hour ago, but her grandfather was still lying in bed unconscious. She heard that Goku had never left her side even once when she was beaten up by Koru, and she felt it was only fair that she did the same for him. Ruuss came into the room about two hours later.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for grandpa." Pan answered simply. Ruuss looked at the person in the bed.

"He looks too young to be a Naji." She remarked. Pan grinned and shrugged.

"If you're going to be with us, the first thing you should know is that life here is unpredictable, and if the things we do are weird, the people who do them are even weirder." She said.

"So he's a Naji, huh?" said Ruuss, sitting on Goku's chest.

"I take it that's your word for grandfather?" said Pan. Ruuss nodded. She winced as Goku opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but noticed the little girl sitting on him.

"Pan? What happened to you? Have you gotten smaller too?" He asked, a little sleepy.

"She's not Pan. I am." Goku turned his head to see the actual Pan sitting next to him. Ruuss hopped off his bed and let him sit up.

"You still look like you've shrunk." Said Goku. Pan laughed, a very happy smile on her face.

"No, grandpa. You've gotten bigger. Look." She handed him a mirror, and much to his shock, but mostly satisfaction, he shouted, "I-I-I'm grown up! I'm back to normal again!"

**My god am I glad to be done with this chapter! I've had a nasty case of writer's block for the last few months, not to mention three other projects to work on, so it's been difficult to write this chapter. Hopefully the next one will come sooner. See you then, and don't forget to review.**


	9. A Very Merry Christmas Filler

**I'm back, baby! After several days in a tormenting creative slump, I'm finally back up and running on Dragon Ball GT Remastered. And now, I give to you the GT Remastered Christmas Special, just in time for the holidays. Please, enjoy!**

Life aboard the starship GT was a bit weirder than one would expect with the addition of their new crewmate, Ruuss. Ruuss was unusual girl, as everyone, especially Goten, her 'Nasoni', or 'big brother', soon found out within the next three weeks of space travel. She was a very young girl, about six or seven years old, with long black hair, a braid down the front each ear, beetle-black eyes, and wore a set of tan robes with a number of strangely-shaped colored beads around her neck, and an earring on her left ear with a fang hanging from it. Even though she had put what little belongings she brought with her in Bra's room, where she was supposed to stay, she almost always slept in Goten's bed. She also had quite the appetite; one that was probably greater than Goku's and Pan's put together, even though Goku was back in his adult body, and Pan was now a physically full-blooded saiyan. She usually ate two senzu beans every day, which was saying something, considering one could satisfy a human's hunger for ten days.

None of them really understood why Ruuss wanted to join them, Goten had even asked her himself, but she never gave them a clear answer. The best they could peace together was that she just wanted to be with her Nasoni, who she adored greatly, even going so far as to take baths with him. Goten didn't seem to mind this attention, however. In fact, he seemed to like having Ruuss around him, and they had grown incredibly close together, as though they were brother and sister.

Her unusual tendencies and mannerisms aside, Ruuss had been shown to do a bunch of other strange things. Not only did she have some sort of healing power, as Trunks found out back on Neo Vega, but she also seemed to be able to track things by hearing them. Such was a time when one of the Black Star Dragon Balls rolled away and got lost. Ruuss somehow found the missing ball after hearing what one of the other Black Stars 'sounded like'. She held the ear with the fang earring close to the dragon balls, then listened carefully, and heard out the third one. She also took a very strange liking to Goku's old, ragged orange kame outfit, occasionally wearing it in place of her tan-white robes.

"There's another dragon ball on radar!" Trunks told the others. And with those words, everyone rushed into the room, gathering around the dragon radar. The area around the radar was so crowded that Ruuss had to climb up Goten and look over top of his head.

"Where is it?" Bra asked enthusiastically. They had been drifting through the galaxy for half a month, so nobody could help but be incredibly excited when news came that a dragon ball was close by.

"It looks like it's a few star systems away. If we don't run into any troubles, we should get there in one full day." said Trunks. Everyone cheered. After so many weeks of boredom, a twenty four hour wait was a very small price to pay. "We have an incoming transmission." He added.

"Hey, everyone. How are you doing?" It was Bulma.

"Mom! Hey! We're doing okay." Bra piped up. "We could have done without the Arcosians, but overall, can't complaint that much, aside from the fact that it's taking so damn long to get from one place to another."

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do about that." Said Bulma apologetically. "I guess there's no way that you can make it back for Christmas then."

"Wait, what?" Goten interjected.

"You mean you didn't know? It's Christmas morning." Said Bulma.

"What is chris mass?" Ruuss asked, her tail making a question mark shape, as it usually did when she was confused.

"I'll tell you later." Goten told her in a low voice.

"Oh, you're a cute one! Who's this?" Bulma asked, seeing Ruuss.

"I am Ruuss. Please to meet you." Ruuss said timidly.

"Come on. You have Uub with you, can't you teleport here? Just for the holidays?" Bulma asked pleadingly.

"We couldn't." said Goku. "You have to detect someone's ki while in the area to do instant transmission. We could go back to earth today, but we would have to leave someone behind to get back to the ship. And we're not leaving anyone behind."

"That's too ba…" Bulma said, but then her eyes fell on Goku. "Wait, that's not Goten, is it?" She asked, pointing at Goku.

"Nope. I'm Goten." Goten spoke up.

"So, you're…." She pointed at Goku. "Goku!" Goku nodded. Bulma squealed with glee. "Goku! You're back to normal! Good for you!" She cheered. Goku grinned and chuckled. "Well, it's too bad that you can't make it for Christmas. See you when you get back." And with that, the screen cut out.

"We don't have to leave anyone behind." Said Ruuss.

"Yeah, we would." said Uub. "To teleport with instant transmission, you have to have a ki to concentrate on."

Russ removed the beads around her neck, clasped great handfuls of them firmly in her hands, and several of the beads pulsed a light green. She placed the beads down on a table. "You can use the ki on my beads, then." She said simply. Goku and Uub exchanged bewildered looks.

"Can you do that?" Uub asked his teacher blankly.

"I… I didn't know that was possible." Goku replied lamely. "I guess I could try it." He placed his fingers to his forehead as he usually did when concentrating to use instant transmission. It felt very strange. He sensed the ki of two Ruusses, one the Ruuss that stood in front of him, and the other of the Ruuss sitting on the table several feet away. He concentrated a little harder on the one on the table, then teleported successfully next to the beads. He chuckled and lifted Ruuss into a joyful, bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, Ruuss! You're a little genius!" He laughed.

"Please…. Let… Go." Ruuss choked. "You are… crushing me!" Goku released her.

"Oh! Sorry." He said precariously.

Trunks set the ship on autopilot and made it so that it would automatically land on whatever planet the dragon ball was on. Moments later, Goku had everyone bluffed up into a small group so that they were all touching either him or Uub. They all vanished in an instant, reappearing right in front of a very frightened young woman, who screamed as they came into life before her.

"Valese! Merry Christmas!" Goten called.

"Goten! I thought you went into space!" Valese gasped, both shocked and pleased.

"Yeah, but we came back for Chris masst!" Ruuss piped up.

"She means Christmas." Goten muttered.

Who is that?" Valese asked.

"My name is Ruuss. Pleased to meet you, kisu on Nasoni." Said Ruuss, bowing politely to Valese, who looked to Goten, utterly perplexed.

"It's a very, very long story." He said awkwardly.

"Well, we were just going to the Christmas party at mom's." Bra broke in. "You two obviously have a lot of uh… catching up to do." She and Pan giggled.

"We do, thank you very much." Said Goten indignantly. "We'll catch right up to you."

"Don't uh… stop for anything along the way." Trunks teased as they left for Bulma's. "Come on, Ruuss. He'll be a while." And Ruuss reluctantly followed.

* * *

When they opened the front door to the Breifs' residence, it was to find several dozen people already there, who all went very silent when Goku and the others walked in. It was the reunion party at the Son residence all over again. Everyone was fawning all over Goku, Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Uub, hugging them, and asking questions about their adventures and how they got here just in time for the holidays.

"Hey, where's Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Right here!" Chichi pointed out Goku.

"Um, actually…" said Goku. The room went silent again. Chichi stared up into her husband's very adult face, Piccolo stopped 'meditating' and looked up, and Vegeta, who was on his ump-teenth glass of beer, dropped his glass, causing it to shatter and spill beer everywhere.

"Ka… Kakarot?" He muttered. Apparently news of Goku's little incident had spread pretty far, because everyone cheered very loudly once they had determined that it was him and not Goten, who showed up an hour later with Valese by his side.

"Goten, who is that?" Chichi asked, eyeing Valese. Videl and Gohan had a sense of foreboding.

"Uh-oh. Déjà vu all over again." Videl sighed. Gohan nodded.

"This is Valese. My girlfriend." Goten said, choosing his tone very carefully. A painful moment went by, in which Chichi surveyed Valese, a slight glare in her eye. Then she grinned and said in a voice very unexpected from her at that moment,

"Oh, Goten! That's so sweet! I hope you two live a long, happy marriage. I hope to have some more grandchildren soon."

"Hey! You were never that nice to me when we first met!" Videl called indignantly.

"That was different." said Chichi plainly. Though what Chichi's excuse was, they never found out, because the first chance she got, she snagged Goku away from Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Yajirobe, and Krillin, to whom he was telling a story about his most recent adventure, and kissed him hard on the lips, surprising him greatly. Ruuss tugged on Goten's pant leg.

* * *

"Nasoni, what is Naji doing with Nabi?" She asked. Valese smiled at her adoringly.

"They're kissing." She answered. "It's what two people do when they love each other." Ruuss watched them for a moment.

"What two people do when they love each other..." She repeated. Then she looked like an idea occurred to her, climbed up Goten, and much to his surprise, kissed him. Valese gasped, her face bright red. "I love you, Nasoni!" She cheered.

"Ruuss, that's not quite the kind of love she meant." said Goten. Ruuss seemed confused. "She meant two people who are in love with each other."

"But I love Nasoni." Said Ruuss, still not understanding.

"Well, you see, you love me like I'm your brother," Goten attempted to explain.

"Because you are my Nasoni!" said Ruuss.

"But it's not brothers and sisters who kiss, it's uh… well…" Have you ever had to explain something as basic of common knowledge as love, only to find that it's much more complicated to explain than you thought? Well, Goten was kind of in that same boat.

"Goten, are you a cradle robber?" Valese asked jokingly. Goten jumped, very shocked by such a question.

"No! Of course not!" He shouted insistently.

"Nasoni, what as a cradle robber?" Ruuss asked.

"You're too young to know that!" Goten flustered.

Trunks laughed as Goten was trying to explain Christmas to Ruuss, but then somebody taped his shoulder. He turned and saw Marron.

"Um… uh, hi." She squeaked nervously, blushing.

"Hi." said Trunks. Marron mumbled shyly then took out a gift-wrapped box and offered it to Trunks.

"Is that for me?" he asked. Marron turned brighter red and nodded. "Thanks." He said appreciatively. Marron blushed even more as she looked up. There was a small hock of mistletoe right over their heads. Mustering up all the courage she could, she closed her eyes and made to kiss Trunks, but her eyes shot open as she found that it was he, Trunks, kissing her!

* * *

"Bulma, I think maybe you've had a bit too much." Vegeta muttered as Bulma walked around in a red Santa dress and hat, swaying and hummed Christmas carols off key.

"Don't be silly, Vegeta." She said tipsily, taking a swig. "There's no such thing as too *hick* much. You're just a little grumpy-butt who can't handle his liquor." She waved a bottle in front of Vegeta's face tantalizingly.

"I've had more than enough." Vegeta muttered simply, pushing the bottle away. "Let's get you to bed."

"Oh, are you coming on to me?" Bulma asked teasingly.

"No." said Vegeta flatly, but then he grinned with a sensual look in his eye. "But that could be arranged." He lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style.

"So, Santa. What're you going to give a good little girl like me?" Bulma flirted, putting her Santa hat on Vegeta's head.

"Oh, no. You've been a very bad little girl. And Santa always has to punish all the bad little girls." He said seductively as he carried her up the stairs, frenching all the way.

"Wonder what it's like to be in love." Bra sighed as she and Pan sat on the couch having cookies and milk, Pan's personal favorite, hours later. Everyone was having some sort of romantic holiday fun except for them, the kids. Vegeta was playing Santa with Bulma, Goku and Chichi were nowhere to be found, probably doing the same, Gohan and Videl were comfortably asleep with each other, Goten and Valese were making out, Ruuss having just fallen asleep, Marron was timidly trying to lure Trunks under the mistletoe, and Uub was talking with some unrecognizable girl, someone from the same island as him, judging from her skin tone.

"Yeah. I bet that'd be great." said Pan, dipping another cookie into her glass of milk.

They heard laughing in another room. They snuck a peek inside to see Goku telling some people an apparently really funny story.

"And so then, Master Roshi said he'd give Bulma the dragon ball if she showed him her underwear." He was saying, much to everyone's amusement. "And so then she flipped up her skirt, but she didn't have any panties on! Because I took them off that night!" This story was followed by long, loud round of laughter from the audience. This story was then followed by Krillin telling some tale of his and Goku's adventures when they were first training with Master Roshi. In the corner of the room, Langfan was wrestling with Chichi. Both of them were in their underwear.

"I'd join in on the fun, but somehow I think this is one of those parties you can only enjoy when you've gotten liquored up." Said Bra.

"It's about time those two came out of the closet." Pan added, seeing Choatzu making out with Tenshinhan.

"Eh, I think that's the liquor doing the talking, not them." Bra muttered.

"Oh! I just remembered! I forgot to get Mr. Piccolo something!" Pan exclaimed. She made to leave in a hurry, but she ran right into Bra and fell on top of her. Their eyes both went very wide as they lay on the ground. They had just accidentally kissed. "Sorry!" Pan shouted, jumping up off of Bra and running out of the house, very embarrassed at what just transpired. Bra just continued to lie on the floor, very reddened. "Did… did we just… kiss?" She thought.

* * *

"I never thought my first kiss would be with another girl." Pan thought as she turned scarlet. She shook her head vigorously, trying to think of what to get for Piccolo. "Hm. Maybe I can get him some water." She thought bluntly. "Nah, he lives by a waterfall. He gets more than enough of that. Hmmmmmmm….."

"What Pan doing outside when it so cold out?" Pan turned to see Mr. Buu, a very fat pink man with baggy white pants, who was currently munching on a cake he just got with Uub. "Oh hey, Mr. Buu. I was just getting something for Mr. Piccolo." said Pan. "Uub? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Buu said he knew a good sweets store down the road, and I just had to join him." Said Uub as he ravenously finished a whole cake. "I have a real sweet tooth." He shrugged.

"Um, anyway, Mr. Buu? Can you help me with something?" Pan asked. She then whispered something in Mr. Buu's ear, who then smiled childishly.

* * *

"I can't believe my first kiss was with a girl." Bra though, getting up. She felt her lips gently with a finger, then shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no! I love boys, besides, Pan's my friend. She always has been."

"What're you so hot and bothered about?" Bra whipped around to see Android 18 sitting on the floor with a hung over Krillin's head in her lap. Bra turned redder still.

"Um, 18? You're not drunk or anything, are you?" She asked cautiously. 18 shook her head.

"I can't get drunk. Android, you know." She said. "That stuff's just nasty-tasting water to me."

"Well, uh, 18? Can I ask you something?" Bra asked. 18 grinned and nodded.

"Ask away."

"Um, is it okay for a girl to uh…" Bra stuttered, very embarrassed. "To kiss another girl?"

"Of course." said 18 simply. "I used to be bisexual before I married Krillin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian, you know." Said 18.

"But I'm not!" Bra insisted. "It was an accident."

"And whether that means that you love girls or boys is entirely up to you. Either way, there's nothing wrong with it." 18 stated matter-of-factly. Bra looked at 18 in amazement. She had a very good point, but it didn't seem quite right for her to fall in love with her best friend, it all felt too soon.

"But isn't it weird for me to be in love with my best friend?" She asked.

"This from a blue-haired twelve year old with a monkey tail?" 18 retorted. The door opened and Pan came shivering into the house, a gust of snow blown in by the wind.

"I'm back." She shivered.

"Hey, Pan, about what happened earlier…" Bra said with a blush.

"It's okay. I just needed some time to walk it off." said Pan.

"That's not what I meant." Said Bra. "It's um… It's uhhhhh… So what'd you get for Mr. Piccolo?" Pan grinned and pulled something out of a box and showed it to Bra. It looked like a backwards blue fleece robe.

"What is that?" Bra asked, perplexed.

"It's brilliant!" Pan shone. "It's a blanket with sleeves! Perfect for an old Namek who lives out in the cold!" Bra personally thought it looked kind of stupid, but she had to give Pan some credit for coming up with a semi-good gift idea for her favorite teacher. "Oh, I also got this!" Pan added, showing bra a box of chocolates.

"Pan? Are those…?" Bra stared at the chocolates with amazement. Pan nodded jubilantly.

"I honestly can't believe that you managed to find hershocolates." Bra smiled as she and Pan sat outside on the balcony, enjoying their chocolates together. When they were very little, only four and six years old, Pan and Bra would always enjoy a box of hershocolates on this very balcony every week, but this fun came to an end soon, because these chocolates were no longer made.

"Thanks, Mr. Buu." Pan thought.

"It's been forever since we've had these." Said Bra. "You can't even find these anymore. Where did you get them?"

"That's a secret." Pan teased.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair! If you found our favorite chocolate, you should share with me how where you found it!" Bra pouted.

"So listen, Bra." Said Pan, now sounding pretty serious. "About what happened earlier. I'm sorry that I took your first kiss. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay. It was an accident." said Bra.

"I know but, uh…" said Pan, blushing again. "Well, what did you think of it?" It was Bra's turn to blush now. Such an embarrassing question!

"Well, I… I don't know." Bra stuttered. "I mean, it wasn't gross, but I'd still rather do that with a boy. I mean no offense, I'm not trying to insult you it's just that…." Bra was cut off from her rambling by Pan, who much to her utter shock kissed her again. Though Bra's eyes were wide open with surprise, Pan's were closed serenely, though her face still shone bright red. When their lips separated, Pan pointed straight up at a little hock of mistletoe.

"So how was that?" Pan asked, forcing a smile through her nervous face.

"Uh…." Was all Bra could manage. She didn't want to admit it, but the kiss was truly amazing. She inched further out onto the balcony away from the mistletoe and sat on the edge of the railing, where Pan joined her. They remained in silence, still feeling super awkward, until they hit the last chocolate in the box. As they both reached for it, their hands inadvertently touched, and they both recoiled as though hit with an electric shock. "Sorry." The said in unison.

"You can have it if you want." said Pan courteously.

"No, you take it." Bra insisted.

"No way, not after I kissed you against your will… twice." Pan insisted.

"It wasn't so bad. Besides, you found them, you take it." Bra retorted.

"Let's split it." Pan suggested. She held it between her teeth and Bra gave a little laugh.

"It's like you want us to kiss." She giggled. Pan put the chocolate back in the box.

"No, it's not like that, it's just…"

"Come on." Bra laughed. She held the chocolate close to their mouths and they both bit it perfectly in half, their lips meeting for the third time that night.

* * *

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Videl whispered, peeking in on them.

"I'm really surprised about my daughter being a lesbian." said Gohan.

"Oh, switch off your nerd circuits, Gohan." Videl nudged him. "Let's just let them work it out themselves and if she chooses to love girls, we'll just accept that."

"But how do we ask her about…"

"We won't." Videl interrupted. "Let her tell us herself. Until then, we won't speak of this to anyone." Gohan agreed reluctantly.

Bra and Pan stayed out on the balcony for hours, just enjoying being together and thinking about all that happened that night.

_"We kissed not just once, but three times."_

_"It was kind of nice, but I don't know if I'm ready for this yet."_

_"She's my friend. She always has been."_

_"We can't let that bond end."_

_"What does this mean? Are we something more than friends now?"_

_"I'm just so confused."_

_"I like her, but do I love her?_

_"Can I love her?"_

_"I like her as my friend, but do, can I, like her as something more?"_

_"I like her, and I liked the kiss we shared, so I can't feel bad about this, but it's all happening so quickly, so I can't feel too good about this either."_

All of these thoughts ran overwhelmingly through the young girls' minds. They continued to ruminate tensely about that night's events until they fell asleep against each other. As she walked by, 18 found the two girls sleeping together on the balcony and grinned.

"You two are going to catch a cold if you sleep out there." She said. She stepped out, picked them up in each arm, and carried them off to Bra's bedroom, where she laid them comfortably in the bed. "Sleep tight, you two." She whispered pleasantly. "And don't worry." She added, more to herself than them as she left the room. "I won't tell anyone about this."

* * *

The next morning, Bra and Pan awoke to find themselves in the same bed, their tails intertwined. They wanted to scream at first, but then after remembering last night, they just laughed softly together. As they went down stairs for breakfast, they saw the aftermath of last night's party. Trash and partially empty liquor bottles were strewn all over the floor, Yamcha was trying to wash all the marker drawings off his face in the bathroom, Tein was using a lot more mouthwash than one normally should, while Choatzu sat in a corner, looking very ashamed, Langfan was lying on the floor groaning, covered by a blanket. Her shoulders and most of her legs were uncovered and totally bare, Piccolo was still snoozing comfortably in the sleeved blanket that Pan got him, Chichi and Goku walked out of a room, finishing putting their clothes back on, their hair very ruffled and messy, even by Goku's standards, and Bulma was sitting in the kitchen very weary-eyed in only a bathrobe, drinking some coffee.

"So, have you learned your lesson, you naughty little girl?" Vegeta asked playfully.

"Yes, Santa." said Bulma, just as playfully.

After the mess from the party was cleaned up and Bulma's hangover passed, Goku had Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Ruuss, and Uub say their good-byes and get ready to go. "Actually Uub, I need you to stay for now." Piccolo stepped in. "There's something I need you for."

"If Goku's okay with it…" said Uub, casting a look at his teacher, who nodded. "…Okay." He looked at the fleece blue robe. "Uh, Piccolo? What is that?" he asked.

"it's a blanket with sleeves." said Piccolo. "It's kind of nice, actually." He added with a grin.

"Good bye, Goku. Come back real soon." said Chichi.

"Good luck, kids." Called Roshi.

"Here you go Bra. I got you that new armor you wanted." Bulma offered, handing her two new suits of saiyan armor. "And I put some goodnites in there for you. Just to be safe. "She added, much to Bra's embarrassment.

"Mom! I don't need those."

"What are goodnites?" Ruuss asked curiously.

"Maybe another time." Goten sighed.

"Good luck, kiddo." Gohan and Videl chorused, adding a little wink, which made Pan blush, though she wasn't sure why.

"Goten, please be careful. And look after Ruuss. And please come back real soon." Said a teary-eyed Valese.

"Don't worry. I will. I promise." Goten chuckled, placing a hand on Ruuss's shoulder.

"Trunks! Uh…" Marron stepped forward, fidgeting her fingers. "I uh… be careful, and uh…" She took several nervous steps to Trunks and kissed him on the lips, much to his surprise. "See you later." She mumbled. She retreated timidly behind her mother, who just chuckled.

"Goku, wait a minute!" Chichi called, running to Goku and hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Chichi. I'll be home soon." Said Goku caringly.

"No, it's not that. I have something for you." said Chichi. She rummaged through her pockets for a moment, and then pulled out a small present. "Merry Christmas, Goku." She said. Goku pointed to himself with a questioning look, as though wanting to confirm that the gift was really for him. Chichi nodded fervently and thrust the present into his hands. "Open it." She prompted. Goku couldn't believe what he saw as he unwrapped and opened the box.

"No way!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"Where did you get this!" Goku asked. He held in his hands a dark orange ball with a single jet black star in the middle.

"It was in the river back home." Said Chichi simply, shrugging. "Go figure."

* * *

Once everyone had gotten their good-byes out of the way, Goku teleported himself, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Pan, and Ruuss back to the Starship GT, which was already landed neatly on Planet Rytar. As they geared up for their next adventure, Pan spoke to Bra in private.

"Hey, um… Bra?" She said quietly. "About what happened yesterday. How do you think we should…?"

"Maybe another day, when we're both ready." said Bra, putting on the new armor piece. "But for now, let's just focus on the Black Star Dragon Balls." Pan grinned at this answer.

"You guys ready?" Goku asked, to confirming cheers from the rest. "Okay then."

"LET'S GO!" They all said together.

**I hope you all enjoyed this very special Christmas special (And as a side note, yes, this was all canon to my series), the last chapter of Dragon Ball GT Remastered…**

…**Of the year! Come 2011, there will be more action, more laughs, more drama, more dragon balls, and hopefully soon, a new saga! Will Goku and the others find all the Black Star Dragon Balls in time? What new threats await our heroes? What secrets does Ruuss have to hide? Will the mysterious Lord Tundrax reveal himself? What will become of Pan and Bra's relationship? What does Piccolo really think of his snuggie? Find out next year on Dragon Ball GT Remastered. **

**From TheDigger and the cast of GT Remastered to all my readers, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **


	10. Maya and the Light Eaters

"Does anyone else have a weird feeling about this planet?" Bra asked uneasily. Goku and Goten nodded. Planet Rytar was indeed weird. As they traveled across the planet, the terrain seemed to change like the seasons, which in turn seemed to change like the terrain. Additionally, there was no wildlife whatsoever as far as they could tell. For the last hour or so, the team had been walking down a pathway on the edge of a high cliff, a seemingly bottomless abyss below.

"So where is the dragon ball?" Pan asked. Trunks stopped and checked the dragon radar.

"We should be right on top of it." He said, indicating the signal in the dead center of the radar face.

"Or it's on top of us." said Goku. Goku's theory turned out to be correct, as a moment later, a scream was heard over head and a person fell from high above them. Trunks managed to catch this person by the hand and pull her up just in time.

"Phew! Thank you so much!" said the strange girl. She had waist-length light blue hair, dark red eyes, and a pair of white wolf-like ears protruding from above where normal human ears should have been and a matching, sharp wolf-like tail. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that revealed her navel, matching white pants, the seat of which had a hole for her tail to fit through, a metal bracer in her upper left arm and right forearm, and a collar with a familiar orange sphere hanging from it.

"Is that a dragon ball?" said Trunks, pointing to the item on her collar. The girl nodded shyly.

"I have been hunting for them, and I have reason to believe that there is one on this planet."

"We're looking for the dragon balls too." said Goten. "So would you mind too much if we joined you?"

"Not at all." Said the girl cheerfully. "My name is Maya, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Goku. And this is Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Ruuss."

"Naji, her tail is strange. Why is that?" Ruuss asked curiously, observing Maya thoroughly.

"I don't think she's a sayian." chuckled Goten. "But you still probably shouldn't pull on it, Ruuss." Ruuss chased Maya's tail as it swished back and forth as they continued on their search.

"I wonder why there's no wildlife on this world." said Pan thoughtfully. "There is." Maya explained. "But it's all mostly underground. And believe me; you do NOT want to see any of those creatures. They can be really, really dangerous. It's good that they never show themselves on the surface."

"Oh." said Bra weakly. "I hope the dragon ball isn't underground then."

"Knowing our luck, it probably will be." Goten sighed. "Anyone bring a light?" Everyone but Maya should their heads.

"I did. Just to be safe." She said simply. After crossing cliff, desert, and icy mountains, they reached a bright, open grassy plain with several large stones floating weightlessly in the background. After coming to a certain point, they once again found themselves positioned right on the dragon ball's signal.

"I really hope it's on top of us again." Said Goten, looking straight up in the hopes that it was on one of the small floating islands. There was nothing directly above but blue sky. He gulped. "It's not." He thought hopelessly.

* * *

They dropped into a small hole in the ground, where there lay a long, torch-lit passageway.

"What is this place?" Ruuss asked, fascinated by the underground tunnels.

"I don't know, but I hope that the dragon ball is somewhere here, where it's warm." Maya shuddered. "There were Rytarian light eaters guarding the one I found."

"What's a Rytarian light eater?" Pan asked, her tail making a question mark shape like Ruuss. Maya just shuddered again, not making another sound until after they concluded that the ball was deeper down than the tunnels they had traversed. As they created a hole to go further down underground, Maya started to shiver and whimper.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Pan asked her. Maya shook her head feverishly, though this was hardly convincing.

"It is deeper down than this." said Ruuss, craning her fang earringed ear. Maya gave a frightened squeal as they went down even deeper, and by the time Ruuss confirmed they were deep enough, Maya could be heard whimpering painfully. Something grabbed her hand and she screamed, her frightened voice reverberating off the stone walls.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THAT?" She asked in a loud, panicked voice. "Another light eater? NO! NO! Get it away from…!"

"Relax. It's only me." Came Trunks' calm voice. "Just calm down. Nothing's going to get you down here." Maya panted, still very scared. She held Trunks even closer, hugging his arm tightly. He stroked her head caringly. "It's okay. It's okay." He said calmly. They continued on in silence, with the exception of their echoing footsteps and the bleeping of the radar. Whenever there was an unfamiliar sound, like the drip of a water droplet, Maya was gasp and Trunks would hold her closer, telling her to be calm.

"Where could it be?" Goku asked, looking at the radar in confusion. "It's been moving for a while now."

"Moving?" Oh, no." Maya shrank into Trunks' arms. "It couldn't be. Not the light eaters!"

"Has this happened before?" Trunks asked. Maya made a weak "m-hm." Sound.

"It was so scary. It had swallowed the dragon ball and me with it!" She cried quietly. Suddenly, a deep rumbling sound rang about the cavern, making everyone freeze.

"That didn't sound good." Goku muttered. Several creatures burst from the stone walls and floor, making a bizarre, clicking screech. Some were smaller and humanoid with very dark green scaly skin, others were large and monstrous with jet black skin, glowing gold eyes, and around fourteen arms. The golden eyes of the larger creatures shone brightly in the darkness, temporarily blinding everyone, then the smaller creatures ran hunchedly at them, burying Ruuss in a sea of dark green scales. Her terrified screams could be heard amongst the nasty creatures, which each extended a pair of very sharp fangs, most likely to draw or worse, suck blood.

Goten roared loudly and began to transform, but not into a super saiyan. Instead, his hair became long and pure white, one eye becoming blue, and the other green. His loud battle cry reverberated into a shock wave, blowing the sick creatures away from Ruuss. He grabbed her and held her close behind him. A powerful yet gentle pure white aura surrounded him and his voice echoed in a strangely distant way as he said sharply,

"Don't you DARE touch her!" The creatures drew close to Goten and opened their fangs mouths wide as a snake. Parts of his pure white aura formed strange tubes, which flowed into the creatures' mouths. Goten felt his strength shrink a bit as the creatures consumed his energy.

"I take these are those light eaters you were talking about?" he called back at Maya.

"Th-they are." Maya squeaked.

"Wait a minute!" Goku exclaimed. He approached the creatures and turned into a super saiyan. The creatures ate his energy as well as Goten's. "I've fought a creature like these before."

"Dad! Don't!" said Goten fearfully.

"It's okay. Just keep your energy up and let them eat it." said Goku, powering up some more. "If they eat too much, they'll blow up. It may not be comfortable letting them eat your energy, but it's easier than fighting them." Sure enough, all around, several of the dark creatures exploded in a mass of white or gold light.

"Trunks, join in!" Though he was reluctant to let Maya's hand go, Trunks joined Goten and Goku and became a super saiyan. Maya stared in awe at him as he powered up, his hair becoming gold and spiky, and his eyes turning green. Suddenly, his hair stood almost perfectly on end, becoming jagged and dangerous-looking sparks joining in with his gold aura.

"In… incredible." She breathed, blushing. One by one, the dark creatures sucked up their energy, and one by one, exploded from eating too much of that energy. Goten's white aura strangely vanished, replaced by a super saiyan gold one. He powered up to super saiyan 2 like Trunks, and by the time they couldn't hold their forms any longer, all of the smaller dark creatures, and even a few of the massive fourteen-armed ones, had died from consuming too much energy.

"Can't let the grown-ups have all the fun, can we, Pan?" said Bra deviously.

"Absolutely not!" said Pan brightly.

"Let's go!" They said together, each with their hands in mirrored position to charge a Kamehameha. A large blue ball formed in the girls' hands and they charged at one of the massive beasts, carrying the energy ball between each other. Goku caught on to what they were planning and stood in front of their path, kneeling down into a position as though to give someone a leg-up. Pan's left foot and Bra's right landed right in his palms and he hurling them back over his head. They threw the massive energy sphere, but it missed, flying to the ground between two of the attacking creatures. Both girls gave each other a double high five and the ball exploded, taking almost all of the creatures with it.

But that wasn't enough to take out the last and largest creature, which lashed out of nowhere and swallowed not only Trunks' energy, but Trunks himself. Everyone turned to stare at the monster, who stared hungrily down at them.

Maya stared heart struck at where Trunks had been, crying her heart out. Suddenly, she felt a hard _thump._ Then a second. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _Her heart hammered her chest harder and harder with each coming beat. Her eyes became brighter and her teeth became fangs. Parts of her body grew think sharp white fur, which matched her ears and tail. Her finger nails became sharp like claws. She made a loud howl, but it didn't sound anything remotely like her voice at all. It sounded like a wolf howling in the moonlight.

Maya stretched out on all fours and leapt as the creature made to grab her. She sank her razor sharp fangs and claws deep into its shoulder and leapt off, slashing the monster as she did, and landed on the cave floor and all fours, growling doggedly. Disregarding the monster's fourteen lashing arms, she sprinted full force and climbed the creature, clawing, biting, and slashing all the way.

"What is going on here?" Bra asked, staring blankly at the unusual scene.

"Absolutely no idea." Pan muttered flatly.

The lupine Maya made her way up to the creature's head and dodging a swiping hand, slashed out the creature's eyes, making it snarl loudly in pain. Maya them jumped down to its now open mouth and gave a reverberating lupine howl. The creature froze, its mouth still wide open, its voice lost completely. She hacked at the inside of the creature's mouth with her claws and hurdled backward, landing gracefully on all fours and standing up on her hind legs, turning back into the shy semi-human girl. The monster fell flat on its chest with a hard _crash_ and a copious amount of grotesque green material issued from its slackened mouth.

A muffled grunt could be heard and a moment later, Trunks climbed out of the mouth of the fallen beast. His armor and gloves were gone and a lot of his black suit looked as though it had been dissolved in the beast's stomach acid.

"Oh, man. Dad's going to be so mad when he finds out what happened to his armor." He groaned wearily.

"Really?" Bra sighed dully. "You almost got eaten by some nasty… thing, and that's what you're worried about?" Everyone laughed.

"Oh, and look what I found in the belly of the beast." Trunks added, showing everyone the three-black starred dragon ball. Maya embraced Trunks very tightly, her eyes streaming with tears again.

"I'm so relived! I thought you were dead!" She cried shakily. Trunks just grinned weakly and stroked her head gently.

"It's okay. It's over now."

"Not yet." said Goku. "We still have to get out of here." Maya's spirits sank. Of course. How could she have forgotten? "Everyone gather around." Goku instructed. Nobody understood what he was planning, but gather around regardless.

"Hang on tight." He said, and in a heart-stopping rush, Goku shot up into the ceiling, plowing through layer after layer of rock. Everyone gasped in awe as they broke through to the surface and stopped a few miles in the air.

The view was absolutely breath taking. They stood what seemed perfectly between night and day. To their left was the sun, a burning red cloudy sunset sky. To their right was the moon, a dark blue starry night sky. They floated right in the middle, a long, violet column that divided the two worlds of night and day.

For a while, everyone just stared in amazement at the beautiful view, until they noticed that they weren't floating like they were before, but falling. Even Goku, who was holding everyone up, was so distracted by the sight of the sunset that he lost concentration. After a hard but otherwise somewhat safe landing, they returned to the ship.

"We'll see you again sometime, Maya." Trunks said, waving good-bye.

"Um, actually…" Maya spoke up, an embarrassed look on her face. "My ship was destroyed by the light eaters, so could you please…?" She asked, trailing off.

"Come on aboard!" Trunks welcomed her, reaching a hand out to her, which Maya happily took. For the next four days, they flew on a course to Planet Kamiou, Maya's home world. Unlike every other flight the team had made up to this point, this part of the journey was one that everyone could relax and feel at ease. Nobody was fatally injured, there was only one dragon ball left to find, there was more than enough time to find it, and they had just made a new friend, Maya.

* * *

Four days later, when they touched down on Planet Kamiou, Maya was greeted with a modest reception of wolf-eared and tailed people just like her.

"Thank you for everything!" She said happily. Goku and the others waved as they returned to their ship to take off, but Maya stopped them. "Wait! I need to have a word with Trunks before you go." She spoke up.

"Trunks' got a girlfriend! Trunks' got a girlfriend!" Pan and Bra teased childishly, giggling.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Trunks asked, once he had shooed Pan and Bra away. Maya blushed and fidgeted her fingers.

"Um, well, I… uh…" She stammered. "First I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Trunks blinked.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"For making you hold my hand the whole time we were on Rytar." said Maya.

"That was nothing. Don't feel so bad about that." Trunks assured her. "Anyone would have been scared in that situation. I was." He added in an undertone, leaned a little closer to Maya.

"You were?" said Maya, astonished. She never would have thought Trunks, who held her hand and comforted her the whole time would have been scared.

"Of course, I was. I don't blame you, those light eaters are some frightening creatures. Especially on the inside." Trunks put a hand on her shoulder. "And thank you so much for saving me. I actually thought I was going to die in that thing's stomach. They're much scarier on the inside than they are on the outside." Maya gave a weak laugh. Trunks leaned a little closer. "And if it makes you feel any better, Pan and Bra both peed their pants back their." Maya giggled.

"Trunks. I want you to have these." She said timidly, handing Trunks the two dragon balls. "You have much more need for them than I do. Besides, I think I already found what I was really looking for." She smiled shyly up at Trunks.

"What's that?" Trunks asked. Maya grinned, red-faced and shook her head.

"Never mind." She said simply.

"Come on Trunks! Let's go!" Bra shouted from the ship.

"Yeah!" Pan called. "Stop making out with your girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Trunks yelled, turning scarlet. "Well," he said to Maya. "Good-bye. I hope to meet you again someday."

"Trunks, wait. There's one more thing I have for you." Said Maya.

"What's that?" asked Trunks, turning back to face her. She blushed even more furiously as she walked up to him, embraced him lovingly, and much to his surprise, kissed him passionately. Pan and Bra whistled teasingly, but Trunks paid them no mind. He even kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, Maya recoiled shyly and mumbled,

"Well… good-bye. Please, visit again… some… time." She turned away in embarrassment. Trunks smiled at her, said,

"See you then." And left for the ship.

Maya stared up at the sky where the Starship GT flew away into the final frontier. Even long after the ship had gone, she looked into the starry sky, smiling. She had found what she wanted, even if it only stayed in her life for one day. She only wished she could have said those four words that, she whispered to the midnight wind.

"I love you, Trunks."

_To be continued…._

**I have to give a special thanks to Myochi-chan from for kindly giving me permission to use her OC, Maya in this chapter. I hope that despite this chapter being short and rushed, that she enjoys this. **

**And I hope that all of you who have read up to this point enjoy this story as well. Yes? No? Whatever the case, please drop by my Dragon Ball GT Remastered forum and feel free to give your thoughts, opinions, and what you would like to see happen in GT Remastered. **

**After much writer's block, next chapter, we FINALLY come to part 1, of the Black Star Saga finale. You can't miss it.**

**See you then! **


	11. The Eight Star Dragon Ball?

"Remind me again, why is it that we have to where spacesuits and Grandpa and Ruuss don't?" Pan asked. After two months of travel, the team had found the final Black Star Dragon Ball inside a wrecked star cruiser, which they were currently traversing.

"It's because full-blooded saiyans can survive in space for about three hours without suffocation." said Goku as he and the others drifted weightlessly through a corridor. "I don't know if half- or quarter- saiyans are the same way and now's really not the time to find out." Pan nodded in agreement. The area around them shook hard, causing the gang to have to hold on to something for support. A long silence followed when the shaking stopped.

"Uh, what was that?" Bra asked blankly.

"We have to move fast!" said Trunks. "This ship is awfully close to a star, so we can't waste anymore time."

Though unable to run, due to the lack of gravity, they pressed on as fast as they could until they reached the end of the corridor. Goku kicked the door and it drifted dully around the room inside, where a black star dragon ball sat in an important-looking way on a pedestal. He made to step inside, but he was pushed back, as though bumping into an invisible wall.

"Um, that was weird." Goten commented. He and Trunks took it in turns to enter the room, but they too were pushed away by the invisible barrier. Goten shot a ki blast at the open doorway in annoyance, but the blast made it into the room, smashing one of the walls. He blinked. "How is it that made it through, but not me?" He asked. The star cruiser gave another unsettling jolt, this time turning over on its side, pushing Pan right into the invisible wall.

Much to everyone's surprise, however, she wasn't pushed back nor did she collide with the barrier. She drifted right through the doorway and slid down what used to be the floor. There seemed to be an artificial gravity control in this room. Curious but not wanting to sit around and ask questions, she took the dragon ball from its pedestal as she slid down the new wall, though she still wondered how it could have possibly stayed there, after it had been turned on its side.

"Hey, guys! I got it!" She called. She pulled out Nyoibo and extended it so that it elevated her back up into the corridor.

"I wonder why it is Pan could make it in there but not us?" Bra mused. The area around them rumbled furiously.

"Let's save the questions until after we get out of here!" Trunks interjected. They made haste back to the ship, just making it in the nick of time.

"I am really glad that was the last one." Bra panted, once they were finally free of the sun's gravity.

"You and me both." Pan sighed. She looked proudly at the final dragon ball in her hand, but she noticed there was something strange about it. "Uh, guys. I don't think it was the last one." She said.

"Why not?" Goten asked.

"Take a look." said Pan, showing him the ball.

"It looks fine to me." said Goku. "Wait." He picked up the ball and quickly counted the stars.

"I think Pan might be right." He said. "Look. There are only seven dragon balls. This one has eight stars."

Everyone, who overlooked that extra star, whipped back around and recounted.

"So we've been traveling for the last two months for a fake?" Bra groaned.

"It cannot be a fake." said Ruuss. "It sounds exactly like the others."

"In any case, I think we need to talk about this to Piccolo." Said Goku. He placed one hand on the wall, and his other to his forehead. In a flash, the ship and everything in it vanished and reappeared near a massive, crashing waterfall.

"Who's there!" Came a deep, heavy voice. A tall green man in a cape and turban whirled around, ready to strike. "Oh. It's only you." said Piccolo, lowering his combative stance. "You've found all of them?"

"Well, no. Not really." said Goku. "In fact, we even have a question for you. How many black star dragon balls are there?"

"Why do you ask that?" Piccolo asked.

"Because we found this." Goku replied, tossing Piccolo the eight-star dragon ball.

"I'm sorry I never said this in the beginning," said Piccolo. "But there are nine black star balls."

"So that means we still have two more to find." said Pan. Piccolo nodded. "And I know where we can find at least one of them." Everyone looked at Pan.

"How?" asked Piccolo.

"Around when we started our search, we ended up on some world called Arctos." Pan explained. "There were three dragon balls that the Arcosians possessed."

"Arcosians?" Piccolo repeated.

"It's Freeza's race." Goku answered. Piccolo looked thunderstruck.

"Anyway, so, even though we managed to recover the dragon ball they stole from us along with two others, there was one they had that I failed to retrieve." Pan continued. "And I know for sure that they still have it."

"In that case, we have no choice but to go to their home world and fight for it." said Piccolo. "And I'm going with you."

"Mr. Piccolo?" Pan blinked. "But…"

"If these people are anything like Freeza, you're going to need all the help you can get." Piccolo interjected. "We'll train for today and go to Arctos when we're rested and prepared tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Goku nodded. "So, care for a little sparring match?" Piccolo grinned.

"Goku, you know that you're way out of my league at this point."

"Yeah, but still." said Goku childishly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks clashed swords in the gravity chamber at the Briefs residence, Vegeta watching proudly._ "Trunks has really gotten strong in his time away."_ He thought. _"And Goten may be an amateur with that sword, but he's no pushover himself."_ He then said aloud,

"Alright. I'm turning the gravity up a notch." Goten and Trunks, whose swords had both clashed together, stopped and have Vegeta a look of fear.

"How high?" Goten asked.

"How about 300?" Vegeta grinned. Goten freaked.

"No way! Neither of us can do that!" Trunks protested.

"I'll let you go super saiyan." Vegeta added. The boys gave a breath of relief.

"In that case, go right ahead." Goten grinned. Vegeta switched the gravity considerably higher, making both Goten and Trunks jerk painfully to their knees, unable to stand up in the high gravity. They both became super saiyans and stood back up very easily.

"Hey dad, kick the gravity up as high as you can." Said Trunks, giving Goten a little wink. Vegeta seemed surprised, but as he kicked the gravity up to 500, Goten and trunks both became super saiyan 2s and continued their fight.

"Now that's impressive." Vegeta smiled, turning super saiyan 2 himself just to stay upright in the chamber.

* * *

"Ah! I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Bra sighed, relaxing comfortably outside and removing her boots, gloves, and armored chest piece.

"Yeah, but you do know that we still have two more dragon balls to find." Pan reminded her.

"Oh, come on. We're finally back home. We should just relax for now." said Bra, laying back comfortably. "Let's put the Black Star Dragon Balls aside for just one day and relax while we can." Pan shrugged, took off her shoes, nyoibo, armband, and undershirt, and laid down in the grass next to Bra. They just sat in the sun, relaxing for almost an hour, until Pan finally popped the question:

"Hey, uh, Bra? Remember what happened over Christmas?" She said.

"How could I forget that dorky gift you gave Mr. Piccolo?" Bra snorted.

"Not that! You know what I mean." said Pan. Bra's face turned quite pink.

"You don't mean the… kiss… do you?" She muttered.

"Yeah." Pan nodded. "Anyway, I know we agreed to forget about that until after we finished with the dragon balls, but…"

"I know. It's been bothering me for a while now too." said Bra, turning away so that Pan wouldn't see her embarrassed face. "But, isn't it… wrong? I mean, we're both girls, and… and well…"

"Yeah, I think both of our dads would have such a fit about it." Pan agreed.

"But maybe they don't have to know." Bra reasoned. "We can just keep it a secret."

"I don't know if I can do that." Pan shook her head. "I mean, I am just so dreadful at keeping secrets, especially something like this, and my mom is sure to find out so soon. I swear, it's like she's a mind reader."

"So's mine." said Bra. They both laughed. "I think that we should wait until this whole black star dragon ball thing is really over. Then we'll see." Bra suggested. Pan stirred uncomfortably.

"I… I don't think I can do that." She muttered weakly. Bra looked back at her friend.

"What?"

"I don't think I can wait until then." Pan repeated. "Bra, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" asked Bra. "We're going to be fine." Pan shook her head.

"No. I don't think we will be." She shivered. "I'm scared that one of us won't make it out of this alive. I'm not scared of death, but somehow, I just feel like at least one of us won't come back." Bra hugged her friend caringly.

"Then let's promise that we'll come back." She said bracingly. "If we both come back alive, we'll come out of the closet first thing we get back. How's that sound?" Pan considered this for a moment. Then,

"I'd like that." She answered at last. "If we do make it back okay, I don't care what any of our parents might do to us for being together!"

"Let's shake on it then. Let's promise that we'll come back to earth together." Bra stated. Pan grinned.

"Better idea." She said. "Let's kiss on it." Very red in the face now, Bra nodded shyly.

Their lips were mere inches apart when all of a sudden, "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Bra and Pan screamed and jumped apart, falling to the ground as they saw Uub across from them. He blinked cluelessly. "Um, what were you doing? Are you a couple or something?" he asked.

"What! N-nn-n-no! Of-of course not!" Pan flustered while Bra shook her head feverishly, blushing redder still.

"Um, sorry." Uub mumbled. "I was just wondering if either of you wanted to spar with me, but uh…. Well, sorry to bother you!" He vanished the blink of an eye.

"So, anyway…"Pan mumbled nervously.

"R-right." said Bra.

"I promise that I will return to you alive." The two girls said in unison, kissing each other on the mouth. It was a good five minutes before they broke apart. They hugged each other tightly and cried silently.

* * *

"Hey, Uub. Where's Pan and Bra?" Goku asked, once Uub reappeared by the valley where he, Goku and Piccolo were training.

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to interrupt them right now." Uub answered, his face reddening slightly. "I guess it's one of those girl things."

"Yeah. I never did understand girls." Said Goku. Piccolo nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks asked. Goten kept powering up and down from his super saiyan state, his shaggy hair jumping up and down, going from gold to black. Finally, when he got too tired to keep flicking between base and super saiyan form,

"I'm trying to make that other transformation. Remember? When we were fighting the light eaters." Goten answered.

"What's he babbling about?" Vegeta asked.

"A while back, we fought these sinister underground creatures called light eaters, and I don't know how, but Goten transformed into something that clearly wasn't a super saiyan." Trunks explained. "His hair got kind of long and white, and one of his eyes turned blue, and the other one green. There isn't any kind of saiyan transformation like that, is there?"

"No." Vegeta answered. "I can't think of what that could have possibly been. Unless… Goten, where's the little saiyan kid? The one who thinks you're her brother?"

"Ruuss? She's at home with mom and Videl. Why?" Goten answered. Vegeta looked away.

"No reason." He grumbled. His eyes then fell on Trunks. "What happened to the armor I gave you?" He asked.

"It was dissolved by the light eaters." Trunks answered. The replacements for the armor that he lost had been dissolved, along with his main suit, so since then, he had worn black pants and a black tank top. "You're not mad, are you?" Vegeta just gave a grunt and they returned to training.

* * *

For the rest of the day, everyone continued to train for the day to come and slept comfortably, to awake rejuvenated the next day.

"Well, see you guys real soon!" Goku waved to all his friends that weren't joining him.

"Wait just a minute, Kakarot." Vegeta barked. "I'm coming too. I haven't had a good fight since Majin Buu. No way am I going to pass up something like this."

"I'm coming too." said Uub.

"Same here." said Gohan, taking off his glasses, ruffling his tidy hair into nice spikes, and ripping open his button-up shirt, revealing a familiar orange gi, Superman-style.

"I hate to admit it, but for my brother, that was pretty cool." Goten muttered. Pan nodded. The team gathered into the Starship GT and Piccolo gave a nod to Goku, who put one hand on the ship, and the other to his forehead in his usual 'concentration pose'. Instantly, the ship and everyone within it vanished, reappearing on the chalk white world of Arctos.

"Did it just get colder a lot colder all of a sudden?" Gohan commented, shivering slightly.

"Yeah. This is Planet Arctos, the Arcosian home world." said Goku. "I guess this is how they got to be called Arcosians in the first place."

"DO you have any idea where on this ice cube we are?" Vegeta asked irritably. "Because if we have to walk through THAT…" He pointed out the window, which was blank white. The ship gave a frightening jolt and wobbled back and forth slightly, then it fell with a unsettling _thud._ A stunned, tense silence fell around the room.

"Uh, what was that?" Pan asked, giving off a tremble that had nothing to do with the cold. A loud banging sound came from the entrance to the ship. It got louder and louder until Trunks peered out a window to see what was making the noise.

"Glaic." He said simply.

"What is that?" Piccolo asked.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Trunks opened the front of the ship. A metallic clinking could be heard accompanied by footsteps, putting Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Uub, who had never met Glaic on their guard.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." said Trunks, slightly amused. Glaic nodded.

"Why is my son interacting in such a friendly manner with one of Freeza's people?" Vegeta growled under his breath.

"Don't worry. This guy's okay." Bra whispered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He sincerely doubted this statement, but he could never disregard anything his daughter said.

"You… should not have come here." said Glaic grimly. "Lord Tundrax has been expecting you for some time now."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked blankly.

"He has been… very angry." Said Glaic in the same grim tone. "Lord Tundrax is not known for being forgiving."

"Who's Tundrax?" Trunks and Piccolo simultaneously.

"He is… the emperor of our people." Glaic responded. "He has powers you couldn't even begin to imagine. He is truly the most powerful being in the universe."

"How many times have we heard this before?" Vegeta sighed.

"Here. Take this." Said Glaic, ignoring Vegeta's snide comment and putting a small box in Trunks' hands. "Take this and leave. Don't let yourself be involved in a fight against Lord Tundrax." Trunks opened the box to find a dark orange sphere with seven jet black stars.

"Thanks, Glaic. But that still leaves one more to find." Trunks stated. "And it's here on this world. In Tundrax's castle. Right?" Vegeta smirked.

"Wrong." Said Glaic simply. Everyone was thrown off by this answer. "Tundrax does not possess the final dragon ball, but he knows where it is."

"Where?" said Piccolo firmly.

"On Planet Kanassa." Glaic answered. A loud _crack _could be heard, and Glaic looked frightened as he saw a flare burst in the sky. "Leave this world!" He said hurriedly and frightened. "Get to Kanassa before Lord Tundrax does!" And he ran from the ship, taking off into the distance.

"He's right. Let's leave before the others catch wind of us too." said Goku. After locating Vulcanous in the navicom, they took off promptly.

* * *

"What took you so long, Glaic?" A dark, echoing voice asked. Glaic shivered as he entered the throne room of his master. He stood before the mighty overlord's shadow-hidden throne and knelt. "Well!" Tundrax demanded, the word 'well!' reverberating off the stone walls.

"It was just a meteorite, my lord." Glaic invented quite convincingly. Tundrax however, didn't believe this story.

"I can see through everything, captain." Tundrax stated in a low voice. "Surely, you don't think that I can't see through a simple lie?" Glaic looked up at the mass of shadow where his master's throne, a little frightened.

"Of… of course not." He said simply.

"Then tell me!" said Tundrax harshly. "What did you find?"

"It was a crashed starship, my lord." said Glaic in the calmest voice he could manage.

"And were there any life forms aboard that ship?" Tundrax asked.

"Yes, your lordship."

"Living life forms?"

"Yes, your lordship."

"Then why is that ship no longer where it impacted? Why were the crew members not killed or imprisoned?" Glaic froze. He did not know how to answer the next question. If his emperor knew he was helping the saiyans….

"I… I let them… let them… go." He said hopelessly. An ominous sound of rattling chains could be heard, accompanied by deep echoing footsteps. Bright glowing red eyes glared through the shadowy darkness. Tundrax was infuriated.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" Tundrax roared, his echoing voice shaking the walls, the entire throne room illuminated, a blizzard whipping through the dry stone chamber. "FOR WHAT REASON HAVE YOU DEFIED ME?"

"They are in search of the Dragon Balls my lord." Glaic stated, his voice shaking, though trying to stay calm. "They have almost all of them." The blizzard gradually subsided.

"Very interesting, captain." said Tundrax as the illuminated room descended back into darkness and he disappeared in the shadows. A momentary rattling of chains and silence indicated that he had returned to his throne. "I underestimated your cunning. If we allow them to attain the dragon ball on Kanassa, then all of the Black Star Dragon Balls will be in our possession by sundown." Glaic nodded. "Very well, then, Captain. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my lord." Glaic stated, as he stood and bowed, leaving the throne room. He shivered violently after he closed the massive doors behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Starship GT reached its destination of Planet Kanassa.

"It should be around here somewhere." Trunks was saying, following the dragon radar's directions. He stopped near where the signal indicated.

"Um… nothing's here." said Pan. She was right. There was a small crevice in a stone wall where a dragon ball may have fit, but it was empty now.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Said a gruff, brutish voice from behind. They whipped around to see about a thousand Death Knights, with Koru at the lead.

"Heh. They really are just a million Freezas." said Vegeta smugly.

"Hand over ever dragon ball in your possession." Koru demanded. "Or else."

Vegeta raised a hand and with a single ki blast, he put a pretty large dent in the enemy numbers.

"Or else what?" He smirked. Koru stared in utter shock at the place where a hundred death knights used to be.

"Kill them!" He screamed. "Kill them all! Make them suffer! Leave nothing of them behind! NOTHING!"

The ground shook as about a million more death knights charged onto the scene full force. Most of them where fairly weak, something the Piccolo pointed out after a round of effortlessly batting off several dozen troops.

"This is too easy." He said, forcing several men back. "They've launched a massive attack on us, but they've made no attempt to take any of the dragon balls or make any real offensive."

"You worry too much, namek." Said Vegeta, obliterating another large batch of knights.

"Piccolo's right. They must have some ulterior motive." said Gohan.

"Hey, where's Ruuss?" Goten asked, looking around. In all the excitement, Ruuss seemed to have disappeared from the area.

"Ah, I remember this little tart." Goten and Trunks turned to see the sinister Liquanai holding Ruuss by the scruff.

"Let her go! NOW!" Goten demanded.

"You're in no position to be making demands." Liquanai chuckled, indicating the little girl in his hand. "Come any closer and I'll be having monkey soup tonight." He was suddenly cut across the arm holding Ruuss, making her fall. Goten caught her just in time and swung the sword in his free hand at Liquanai who block it effortlessly and laughed.

"So the rumors were true." He grinned. "You actually did have the balls to steal a death knight weapon. Impressive."

"There are three things that you need to know!" Goten growled, and Liquanai actually looked stunned as he saw Goten now. His hair was a bit longer and pure white, moving as though it were blowing in the wind and his eyes glowed brilliantly, one green, one blue. He kicked Liquanai square in the chest, pushing him back quite a distance. "One: never underestimate your enemy, especially if that enemy is a saiyan! Two: Don't ever hurt or kill unless you yourself are prepared to be killed! And third: You never mess with a man's family!" He thrust a hand high in the air and a ball of pure white light gathered in his palm. He closed his hand into a fist and just as Liquanai made to attack Ruuss, he was thrown back from her, paralyzed.

Everyone's attention was now on the battle between Liquanai and Goten. "Ruuss, go find a safe place to hide and stay there!" Goten instructed. "Nasoni with be with you soon enough. Gohan, if you could?"

"Sure." Gohan nodded, picking up Ruuss in one arm and flying off.

"No choice now but to play fair." Goten stated, throwing his weapon aside and demanding Liquanai to do the same. His hair returned to its original super saiyan gold and both eyes returned to a light green. He jumped at Liquanai and punched his square in the jaw, who retaliated by hitting Goten in the chest. They fist fought for some time until they locked fists. Liquanai then slackened his hold, making Goten fall forward, slipped his sword back into his hand, and thrust his blade straight down onto his victim. His blade was met by another and was knocked out of his hands.

"You sicken me, Liquanai. Unless you're holding innocent people as hostages or shields, blinding your enemy, or striking when they're unarmed or when their backs are turned, you're nothing. You're a disgrace to warriors everywhere." Glaic stood before the cowardly death knight, blade at the ready.

"And all your goody two-shoes act gets you is a one-way ticket to hell!" Liquanai growled, firing a blinding green blast from his hands. Glaic clapped his hands together and a brilliant red jet collided with Liquanai's green one, piercing straight through the middle of it and obliterating Liquanai completely.

"Thanks." Goten panted, getting up. "I can't tolerate cowards like him." Said Glaic, a look of contempt at the spot where Liquanai once was. The battlefield was totally still, all of the death knights staring blankly at the scene of Liquanai's defeat occurred.

"He's a traitor!" One of the higher ranked soldiers shouted, outraged. "He's a traitor!" These words echoed all around the battleground.

"You ready?" Trunks asked, his sword at the ready. Glaic stood back to back with Trunks.

"Always." He said, drawing his own weapon.

Somewhere else on the scene, Pan extended the Nyoibo to about fifty feet and swung across with all her might, hitting hundreds of death knights in the head and knocking them down. She then returned the staff to its original length, stuck it right in the ground, and extended it again, elevating her high into the air.

"The ship!" She gasped. She returned Nyoibo to its sheath and rocketed towards their abandoned ship, which had a few death knights walking in and out of it. Her impact with the ground sent the two standing guard outside flying and she planted another one'ss face into the wall of the ship with a mean punch. She found the place where the eight dragon balls where hidden and made her way back to the battlefield. Koru blocked her way as she made her way back to her friends and grinned sinisterly.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled, holding out a hand. "Hand them over. Now. You know I'm stronger than you, so just make it easy on yourself."

"You stronger than me?" Pan repeated. "Remember last time we fought? You barely stood a chance." Koru grinned and licked his lips menacingly.

"I've gotten much stronger since then. And I have you to thank for that." He laughed crazily. Pan whipped out Nyoibo and swung at Koru's head, but he avoided the attack and next thing Pan knew, she was flat on her back, a small indent in the ground where she landed. Koru hovered right above her and fired a barrage of small blasts from his fingers at blinding speeds, covering her in wounds like bullet holes in a matter of minutes.

"Pan! Are you alright?" Bra shouted, running to her best friend, but Koru shot a beam straight through her abdomen, making her fall to her knees in pain, bleeding profusely.

"How dare you!" Pan roared, kicking straight up and hitting Koru in the gut, then getting up and aiming a punch at his face, but Koru blocked it easily with one hand, jabbing her in her free arm with the other. Pan turned slightly and bashed Koru across the face with her tail. Pan flew high into the air, all the while powering up her Kamehameha. Koru growled and followed her.

He formed a diamond pattern with his hands and shot a violet beam at Pan, the two attacks connecting. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to pull this trick?" said Pan, though she in truth was having difficulty holding her blast against Koru's.

"I told you, I've gotten much more powerful since last we fought!" Koru barked, but the violet beam he held shook and faltered, the Kamehameha sending him rocketing dangerously to the ground. Giving a sigh of relief, Pan touched down softly and went to check on Bra, who still lay injured.

"Are you alright?" she asked, panicked.

"I'm fine." Bra said weakly. "I just need to change my pants."

"What?" said Pan.

"Forget it." Said Bra quickly, turning away, her face red.

"I was actually afraid I would die for a moment." Koru stood up weakly. Pan whirled around, staring in absolute shock. Koru laughed manically. "I can't thank you enough for the power you've given me, filthy little monkey girl."

"You keep saying that I made you more powerful. Tell me what you mean by that!" Pan demanded. Koru laughed still more.

"Do you know what happens when an Arcosian drinks the blood of his enemy?" He smirked, licking his lips. "It empowers him, gives his body the same genetic abilities as the person whose blood he took."

Pan gasped. She had remembered Koru creating a gaping wound in her on Arctos, and drinking some of the blood that poured from her.

"That's right." Koru grinned sinisterly. "You've learned firsthand that saiyans become immensely more powerful when they've recovered from near fatal injuries, haven't you? Well now, so do I!"

"Pan!" Uub had joined the fight, punching at incredible speeds, only to be dodged by Koru.

"You're no saiyan, but I admire your power!" Sneered Koru, as he made ever so slight movements to dodge Uub's attacks. He jabbed two fingers straight into Uub's chest, making a deep wound. Uub jumped back and raised both hands into the sky. His body was then enveloped in what seemed to be lightning.

"Majin Breaker!" he yelled, directing his hands to face Koru, a burst of lightning exploded towards Koru. He caught the attack in his hands, but Uub wasn't done yet. With a clap of his hands, the gold lightning turned green and Koru lost his hold, being blasted back into a boulder behind, which crumbled down on top of him.

"Kaioken!" Uub yelled, and he was then surrounded by a dark red aura. He built up a Kamehameha in his hands, but just as he said, "Hame…" Koru was inches away from him. Pan extended Nyoibo and swung at him, but he evaded the staff, knocked Uub to the ground and sped to Pan, impaling her in the chest.

Only, it wasn't Pan that he impaled.

"Didn't you learn anything from my brother's fight? You don't mess with a man's family!" It was Gohan. He powered up, a thin yet fierce fiery aura blowing Koru back. Though at first glance, he didn't seem at all different, Gohan's hair stood a bit higher than before and was noticeably more spiked. His face seemed a bit younger too, and his features much more sharply defined. "Especially if that man is a saiyan." He looked back at Pan, who starred in amazement at her father. "Pan, you might want to get back." He said gently.

_"Is that really my same dork of a dad whose face is always stuck in some boring text book?"_ Pan thought, absolutely stunned as she saw Gohan fight Koru. He was magnificent. Every punch he threw, every ki blast he shot, they were all… there was really no other way for Pan to describe it… perfect. Though Koru was now evenly matched with him, thanks to the injuries she and Uub dealt, Gohan still had a relatively clear upper hand, to the point that Koru actually tried to escape, but Gohan grabbed him by the tail, swung him around in circles, and threw him into a nearby mountain.

"That's it." Koru croaked. He floated high over the battlefield. "I've had enough of this. Everyone… JUST DIE!" he shrieked, throwing an unstable storming barrage across the entire planet, flattening the terrain, killing thousands of death knights, inflicting injury one everyone who wasn't obliterated.

"Koru! Enough of this!" Chiiru ordered sharply. "Your blood rage won't get us anywhere. What's more, you've killed all of our forces, and…" But she never finished, because Koru had shot his hand all the way through her stomach.

"I don't care about any of that! I don't give a DAMN about Tundrax, or the Black Star Dragon Balls, or anything else! All I care about is POWER!" Koru roared, and he exploded in a dangerous influx of energy, destroying Chiiru and turning the once normal blue sky blood red.

"He's mad!" Vegeta breathed. Though he was relatively unharmed by the death knights, he, along with the other fighters, was hurt by Koru's blood rage storm.

"We have to get out of here!" said Piccolo. "That power could tear us all apart!" Something hit the ground with such force that it triggered a small earthquake and left a massive crater in the now marred earth.

"And it will." Koru looked up, eyes manic and blazing with a thirst for blood. He was very different now, his once wide, muscular frame was more thin and sleek, his posture now fully upright instead of hunched, his elongated head was now quite round, and his body was now quite muscular a very dark, almost black indigo. His tail struck the ground, shaking the earth again. He floated out of the crater he created and looked down at Pan. "And the first I will destroy, the first victim of the most powerful being in existence… WILL BE YOU!"

Pan closed her eyes, terrified of what she knew would inevitably be her end. But he was relieved and surprised when she felt only a little bit of pain from the attack. She lowered her arms and opened her eyes slowly, which shot open in pure devastation at why she didn't hurt like she expected.

"Ah? Gr-grand….pa!" Goku had stood in the way of Koru's attack, his body blemished with wounds, his ragged clothes drenched in blood. He fell to his knees, then flat on his chest. "Grandpa!" Pan breathed, tears flooding her eyes. She turned Goku onto his back. "Are you…? Oh, grandpa! Please! Please don't be dead!"

"Pan." Goku breathed hoarsely. "Don't worry about me. I'll… be back… Soon..." And, closing his eyes, his body went completely limp. Pan felt his heart. It had stopped. She shook his slightly. "Grandpa? Grandpa! GRANDPA!" She cried helplessly. Koru's harsh laugh echoed.

"What an idiot, giving his own life to shield a worthless little girl!" he barked, laughing harder still.

"Don't say that about… about my grandpa." said Pan firmly, though her voice was very shaky, tears flooding down her eyes. Koru laughed still harder.

"Why? What will you do about it? You're almost as bad as when we first fought on Arctos!" He scoffed, jabbing Pan in the chest, knocking her down. She stood back up, and Koru gave a sharp jab, knocking her back down and laughed. "Only now, I'm not only faster, but immensely stronger! Do you really think that getting back up and fighting me again will help you? You're just a weak, pathetic monkey, just like your grandfather."

"Sh-shut up!" Pan growled. She lashed out a Koru, only for him to catch her by the wrist, lift her off the ground and punched and jabbed at her with his free hand.

"I am now more powerful than you, than anyone, even Tundrax could ever be!" He spat. With a thin energy beam shot through her stomach, he threw Pan aside.

"Pan!" Gohan shouted, but Vegeta put a hand out to stop him.

"This is her fight." He stated. "I know how important she is to you, that you feel the need to save her, but it'll only make everything worse." He grinned weakly. "Besides, I've seen those eyes before. There's fire in those eyes. And right now, there's not a thing in the universe that can put out that raging inferno."

Koru stomped harshly on Pan's chest, breaking a few ribs with a sickening crunch and laughing more manically than before. "Are you dead already?" he scoffed. "Ha ha! How dull. It's more fun to torture someone who's alive." He lifted her by the front of her very worn blue undershirt and wiped a bit of blood from her face. He licked the blood from his fingers and sneered maliciously at her as she opened her eyes and tried feebly to move. He dropped her, slamming her in the side with his tail, impaling her in the chest with his fingers, then letting her fall to the ground again.

He raised a hand over her and violently bright violet lightning burst from his fingertips, making Pan scream loudly in pain.

"Enough." She said, her voice quavering, though through the sizzling of Koru's lightning and his psychotic laughter, her voice was unheard. "I said, enough!" And the flow of purple lightning was stopped as Koru was pushed back. Only having enough strength to sit up, Pan glared at Koru, her eyes flashing from her normal black to a burning red and back.

"What?" Koru thought. "She shouldn't even be able to move!"

"I won't stand for it Koru! Not anymore!" Pan growled angrily. She stood painfully up and limped slowly towards Koru. "I may not be a match for you, but I won't submit to you! I won't let my grandfather's sacrifice be for nothing!"

"All of this is pointless!" Koru roared. "You're going to die here, I'm done playing games! Now I will tear you to shreds! Just like your pathetic grandpa!"

"All this time, you've done nothing but ruin my life, Koru." Pan growled, her limp turning into a weak walk. "You've injured my friends, murdered countless innocent people, nearly killed me, and now you've killed my grandpa!" Her walk became more upright and strong. "And how dare you! How DARE YOU think that you can do as you please and think that you can walk free!" She froze.

Something pounded hard in her chest. It hurt against her injuries from Koru. Her heart continued to pound harder and harder and harder, making her whimper and hold her chest tightly with her arms. Her breath became faster and more ragged. A voice sounded in her head,

_"Pan. Go ahead. Let it out. It's okay, just let it out. You can do it."_ The voice sounded familiar and sobbed even more.

"Gr-grandpa?" She whispered.

"You're grandpa's dead!" Koru barked tauntingly. He made a jerking motion with his hand and Goku's body was sent flying into the back of Pan's head, her grandpa's body rolling across the dirt like a thrown out doll. Koru laughed still more madly as he jabbed energy blasts into his body, tearing up his outfit and causing blood to spurt all over. "But don't worry, I'll send you straight to him! Maybe he's already booked you a place in hell!"

A loud, blood curdling, ground shaking roar emitted from Pan's mouth, echoing across the land, tearing the already ravaged earth, and causing all witnesses to stare in awe. Even Ruuss, who was holed up in a safe cave away from all the fighting, joined Goten and the others to see what was happening. A gigantic storm of gold engulfed Pan, disintegrating everything around her.

When the storm subsided, Pan reemerged, eyes full of tears, body covered with wounds and bruises, teeth bared, hair standing on end and shining bright gold, clothes ragged and battle worn, golden tail swishing angrily, eyes glaring bright fiery red.

"I told you before to shut up," She roared, her fire-like aura burning higher and brighter. "ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER!"

**To be continued….**


	12. The Rage of the Beast

**Here's part 2 of the Black Star Saga finale. Hope you enjoy!**

Far away from the cataclysmic fight on Planet Kanassa, Cabago and Seriro sat, meditating in silence, until Cabago gasped and stood up abruptly.

"Pan!" He shouted, making Seriro fall over in surprise. "Something's happening to her!" Seriro looked up at Cabago with interest. "Indeed?" He said. "Has she Evolved like we believed she would?" Cabago sat back down and concentrated in silence for a moment.

"No." He said, squeezing his already closed eyes tighter. "But there is a high power surrounding her." His eyes shot open, looking shocked. "Those eyes." He breathed, blinking his own.

"Eyes?" Seriro repeated. "Were those… her eyes?" Cabago asked, more to himself than anyone. "They were monstrous and red like blood."

"She's one step closer, then." said Seriro. "One step closer to evolution."

* * *

Back on Kanassa…

After suffering relentless torture at the hands of the psychotic Arcosian Koru, and the loss of her beloved grandfather, Pan unleashed her monstrous fury, transforming into a super saiyan. But her eyes, rather than the light green super saiyans usually were, were burning red and even struck fear in Koru.

"I told you before to shut up," She growled, her fiery aura burning brighter and higher with every word. "ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER!"

"What! Wh-where did she draw that power from!" said Koru dumbfounded. He was then suddenly knocked high into the air, not even noticing that Pan had vanished from where she stood a moment before or feeling the pain from the punch she threw until a moment after it happened. She followed Koru in the sky and grabbed him by the tail. She swung him around several times and threw him at a distant mountain.

Before Koru crashed into the mountain, he was caught hard in the stomach by Pan, who pounded him into the ground, forming a crater where he impacted. "How did she do that so fast! This is impossible!" Koru thought. He flailed frantically, trying to land a blow on Pan before she could attack him again, but another kick to his mouth made him freeze where he stood. That kick was followed up by a brutal barrage of attacks, making bruises shine and wounds bleed all over his body. He tried to run, flying away, but Pan was faster.

"You injure my friends, kill my grandfather, harass and torture me, and you think you can just run away!" Pan screamed. She growled monstrously, then screamed loudly, blowing Koru back. He was pummeled again and again, both arms breaking, several ribs cracking, a few teeth coming out of his mouth along with copious spurts of blood. She pounded him hard on the head, sending him flying into the ground, but before he even touched the surface, He was thrown back into the air by a powerful blow from Pan, who blasted him into a mountain many miles away, which crumbled and fell on top of him. Pan then threw blast after blast on top of him, literally raining fire down upon him.

"Is that… Is that really my daughter?" Gohan breathed, unable to believe that the furious girl making Koru experience hell was really his kind, playful baby girl.

"She can't control her own power." Said Piccolo. "She's devastated from losing Goku, so attaining such might so suddenly is too much for her mind and body to handle. And her feelings of pure anger and hatred for Koru have made her completely unable to control her already dangerous power."

"What can we do?" Gohan asked desperately. "We can't just leave her like she is."

"I'm afraid that's our only choice right now, Gohan." said Piccolo grimly. "I don't like it anymore than you, but all we can do is hope that Pan can regain awareness and control over herself before it's too late."

Pan ended her vicious onslaught on Koru, firing down to where Koru lay and stomping hard on his chest where she landed. Winded, Koru's mouth opened very wide, coughing up a lot of blood.

"Stop." He said hoarsely. "Please… don't kill me. Please have…"

"Mercy!" Pan spat. "The same kind of mercy you showed me on Arctos! The same mercy you showed the saiyans on Neo Vega! THE SAME MERCY YOU SHOWED MY GRANDPA!" Koru recoiled slightly.

"I… I, I'm sorry, I…"

"Shut up! You're in no position to be making apologies. Not after all you've done, not after all those you've killed!" Pan growled, stomping Koru's chest harder and making him hack up more blood, along with some strange, grotesque bits of what seemed to be flesh.

"People like you deserve to die, but you! You deserve to suffer first! I'll show you hell!" She ground her foot even further into his chest and shot a beam into each leg. "Remember that? See how that feels!" She took her foot out of Koru's chest, kicked him up, punched him in the eye, wrapped her tail around his ankle, yanked to the side, planting his face into a rock, and fired another salvo of ki blasts, eventually taking off his tail. She kicked Koru over onto his back and glared down at the pathetic coward, who looked pitifully back up at her, his eyes no longer full of rage, madness, and blood thirst, but of fear and desperation.

Pan roared loudly again, ready to make another strike but a sudden, echoing voice made her freeze.

_"Pan! Stop it!_" She froze, her hate-filled red eyes not even blinking. _"I know that he's caused you suffering, that he's caused everyone suffering, and he deserves nothing short of that, but you have to snap out of it. You've lost control of your own power, and if you let yourself be overcome, you'll be no better than Koru."_ Pan shook her head vigorously and raised a hand, ready to blast Koru again._ "Listen to me! I know you can't forgive him, I know that you hold so much hate for him, but you're letting yourself be consumed by your own strength, and trust me when I tell you that you don't want him to get desperate. There's no telling what he could do."_ Pan's face twitched manically and her hands shook violently as she struggled between controlling herself and causing Koru more pain.

* * *

"Pan!" Gohan called, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Don't say anything more to her." He said. "She's struggling inside. If anything were to interfere right now, she might snap."

* * *

"You… you can't do it, can you?" Koru snickered hoarsely. "You give me all that about showing me true pain, and yet you can't finish me off." He tried feebly to stand up, but failed, crashing in a heap on the ground.

Pan continued to struggle, shaking more violently than ever, tears streaming helplessly down her face. Her breathing became shallow, ragged, and wheezy. Finally, she screamed louder than before, lightning smashing the land, a threatening wind blowing, the earth beneath her feet crumbling, and in a final, devastating energy blast, she obliterated Koru, not leaving so much as a drop of blood behind, creating a long trench in the earth.

Panting breathlessly, she fainted, falling limply on her back, her glaring red eyes relaxing and returning to their original black, her hair falling back into its original shape and color, and her tail going limp and back to its normal shade of brown. "I'm sorry, grandfather." She breathed as she fell. Someone caught her and carried her in his arms to her family.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm proud of how you handled yourself, Pan. Despite everything, in the end, you managed to show control over yourself." Everyone stared down at the man carrying Pan. It was impossible! There was just no way!

"G-Goku!" Uub stammered.

"Kakarot! But you're dead!" said Vegeta. Most of them knew that everyone had a halo over his or her head after they died, but it was clear as Goku walked up to them, that there was nothing over his head, much less a halo, and that his blue and yellow clothes, though previously ravaged in battle, were now good as new.

"Yeah. I don't understand it anymore than you." said Goku blankly. "I died, but I'm not dead. I should be in Other World, yet here I am."

"That's… impossible." Piccolo thought. "… Isn't it?"

"But why I'm here and how I'm alive doesn't matter now." Goku stated. "Right now, our only goal is to find the nine-star dragon ball and leave this place. Ruuss, do you still have those senzu beans I gave you?" Ruuss nodded brightly and handed Goku the small pouch. He reached into the small bag to notice that there were far fewer beans left than he thought there would be. Only a small handful. He gave everyone one bean, leaving only one left. Everyone's injuries miraculously healed and their energy restored instantly.

" Now, let's go. Who has the radar?" Goku asked. Trunks and Goten exchanged guilty looks.

"Um, dad." Said Goten, choosing his words carefully. "About the radar, I'm so sorry but… well…." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something white and crumpled with a few sparks coming out of it. "During the heat of the battle, it ended up getting smashed. I'm so sorry." Goku took the smashed remains of the old radar in his hand, looking sorrowfully at it.

"It really is too bad." He muttered. "I've had a lot of memories with this old thing." He gave it back to Goten. "And it's probably beyond repair now."

"Then how are we supposed to find the last ball without it?" asked Vegeta impatiently.

"You won't have to." A voice echoed, making everyone jump. A metallic clinking filled the air, and Bra and Ruuss whimpered slightly.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded as he and the others took their fighting stances.

"I? I am Tundrax, ruler of the Arcosian race, the most powerful being in the universe, and your worst nightmare." Echoed the ominous voice. The rattling grew closer and closer, yet it rang out in all directions. "Glaic? I always knew your obedience to me was wavering, questionable, but for you to directly betray me?"

"My loyalties lie with honor, and nothing, nobody, will change that." Glaic stated. "I remember days when the death knights knew, fought, and died for honor, for what is right, but all you have ever done is bring corruption to our order!"

Tundrax's laughter echoed all around the barren plains. Everyone took defensive stances in a circular formation, readying themselves for the battle to come.

"Fight all you want. In the end, you will all perish." Tundrax's voice echoed in all directions. Ruuss recoiled into the middle of the circle, shivering heavily.

"That evil power… it's so…" She whimpered. "So painful."

"Just stay behind me Ruuss." Goten whispered to her.

"Y-yes." Ruuss breathed. Everyone started to tense up as the heavy footsteps of Tundrax grew louder and closer.

"He's close to us, but I don't see him." Uub muttered, looking left and right. "Where is he!"

"Try to calm yourself." Goku instructed, though he himself was sweating with anxiety. The sound of rattling chains closed in all around them, the sound of footsteps echoed louder and louder with each passing step of the alien emperor, though the fighters remained still, Ruuss and Pan's unconscious form sitting protectively in the center of the circular formation. Bra stared to shake as she whipped around, trying to locate their enemy, the thought of protecting her unconscious friend hanging on her mind. Finally, she snapped under the pressure, screaming at the top of her lunges in fright and running straight ahead full force.

"No!" Vegeta called after her, but she didn't hear. Bra sent blast after blast from her hands into the desolate distance, trying to hit the unseen enemy, but it was no good. Finally, the overlord revealed himself right before her eyes. He was immense, standing about eight feet tall, donned in thick, dark armor that looked positively ancient, despite the vague gleam it gave off, a long, thick, floor-length cape drape his shoulders, chains were hanging not just from his boots, but his legs, and bright, glaring red eyes glowed menacingly through his visor. Bra stared up at the demonic man, totally transfixed. She was terrified. She wanted to get up, to run away, to escape, but she was frozen stiff on the ground where she lay. He was big enough to use her as a doormat, and since he was standing right in front of her, he could very easily do so.

He vanished in a small gust of wind, reappearing where he stood a moment before, but holding Pan's unconscious form.

"So, this is the Destined Evolution?" said Tundrax, his voice somewhat amused. "It's hard to believe that this mere girl killed my most powerful soldier."

"Let her go!" Gohan demanded, an orange aura flaring out, his facial features becoming more sharply defined, and his hair standing more firmly on end. He charged at Tundrax, who brushed him off lazily.

"I am not interested in fighting you." He said simply. "The only one I'm interested in is…" He pointed to Goku. "Him."

"Kakarot?" said Vegeta.

"It surprises me that he protects this girl at the expense of own life when he has no idea what she is." Tundrax stated.

"I don't care what you think she is." said Goku as he stepped forward to face Tundrax. "What she is to me is my precious granddaughter. And if anyone threatens her life, they will pay!" The hair on his head and tail flashed bright gold and grew several feet, his eyes became dark green, and his muscle tone became much sharper.

"Now," He said, his voice noticeably deeper than before. "Put her down. Now." Tundrax threw Pan aside and was caught by Gohan, who brought her a safe distance from the fighting. Once Gohan and Pan were safely out of the way, Goku leapt at Tundrax, moving so fast that he vanished when he kicked off from the ground. When he reappeared, his fist was driven into Tundrax's chest, who was pushed back several feet. He was totally unaffected, save a small dent in his armor where Goku's fist landed.

"Is that all you can do?" Tundrax asked, unconcernedly.

"Not at all!" said Goku, hopping back, placing his hands to his forehead and shouting, "Taiyoken!" Tundrax gave a small gasp as a bright flash erupted in his face, temporarily blinding him. Before his vision even had time to clear, Goku unleashed a relentless attack on him, punches and kicks landing on every inch of his armor-plated body, all to little effect.

"Are you finished?" Tundrax asked, once his vision cleared and Goku ended his barrage.

"Only until you ditch that armor." Said Goku. "Or is that the only reason that you claim to be so strong?" A short silence ensued, followed by a roar of laughter from Tundrax.

"Actually, this armor restricts my power, rather than give me power." He explained. "My power is so great, even I have little control over it. In a way, you could say that I am much the same as Koru was. This armor is meant to protect others from me, not to protect me from others. But if you insist I remove it…" with a long _clang,_ the breastplate of his armor fell off, and the other pieces soon followed. Finally, he removed his helmet, revealing a tall, strong body with pale, chalk white skin. Muscular yet gaunt, powerful yet crippled, eyes that gleamed bright red with malice, yet with weariness. "Well? Was this what you wanted?"

Though all of his armor lay scattered across the ground, Tundrax's voice sounded no different, still deep with a dark reverberation. Goku nodded, gave a weak grin, and attacked again, though before his fist even reached Tundrax, He was thrown back, rolling across the ground, until stopped against a rock, facing straight up at the sky.

"Damn! That's not good!" Vegeta muttered through gritted teeth. But it was already too late. A loud _thump_ could be heard. It repeated itself over and over, becoming faster and faster. Goku's heart was visibly hammering hard against his chest, faster and louder. His dark eyes turned bright red and his body slowly started to grow. He stood up, his posture hunched primitively, his heart still beating harder. Muscles grew and bulged grotesquely and dark hairs sprouted up all over his body, growing longer and longer into a full coat of fur. He grew larger and larger, his already war torn clothing shredded, until he was easily over one hundred feet tall.

He gave a loud, deep roar that shook the world itself, and his dark brown fur turned a bright, almost glowing gold.

"It's been years since I've seen a great ape this close up." Tundrax marveled. The massive, golden ape howled still more loudly, pounding the ground and making the earth quake.

"And I don't think it's wise to even think about trying taking that damn thing's tail off." Vegeta grumbled. "Bra!"

"I know dad!" Bra whimpered as she ran back to the group, looking straight down all the while. "What do we do?"

* * *

The giant gorilla bounded its way at Tundrax, stomping on the alien overlord, who actually dodged. Another roar, and fire issued from the monster's mouth, singeing Tundrax's tail. "That could have been dangerous." He thought, looking at the damage to his tail. He floated into the air, firing a blast from his finger, which hit the ape painfully between the eyes. It growled at the overlord, snatching and punching aimlessly, only getting a lucky hit or two.

"You're strong." Tundrax commented. "But you're mind is weak. Slow. You're just a mindless ape now." The ape gave a resounding bellow, blowing Tundrax back, and belching another burst of fire from its mouth, which nearly incinerated Tundrax.

But it wasn't just Tundrax that was on the ape's primitive mind. Behind the alien overlord, he saw others. Several others. Giving a small grunt of interest, it stomped its way over to the group.

* * *

"He wouldn't!" said Uub. "We're his friends!"

"But the way he is now, that doesn't make us any different from Tundrax." said Piccolo, remembering how brutal and mindless Gohan became after transforming in his youth. "He's just a mindless monster now."

"Move!" Vegeta shouted as the golden ape drew closer, getting faster as it went, until it smashed the place where they once stood. Goten raised a hand to fight, but Gohan stopped him. "It won't do anything more than make him madder than he already is." He said simply. Bursts of fire shot into the sky in all directions. The ape growled, roared, and howled madly, pounding the earth, shredding the landscape, attacking everyone in sight. Climbing a tall mountain, it roared to the heavens, shooting fire from its mouth. Finally, it leapt out and made a swipe at Tundrax, who evaded and sent the gorilla crashing to the ground, right as another eruption of fire surged from its mouth. The planet quaked dangerously, and magma gushed from the hole the gorilla made with its misguided attack, splattering all over the creature's face and making it howl and scream in pain.

"That can't be good." said Trunks.

"No. The planet will die in about an hour at this rate." said Glaic grimly.

"Uh? Gran…pa?" Pan awoke in Gohan's arms wearily. Her eyes then suddenly shot wide open. "Grandpa!" She exclaimed, making Gohan flinch in shock. She struggled free of his grip and flew out to the beast, who continued its rampage.

"Pan! Stop! It'll kill you!" Gohan yelled.

"IT? HE is my grandfather!" Pan snapped. "And I have to help him!"

"He's beyond helping now." said Vegeta. "He has no control over his own actions. He doesn't even know who we are now."

"That's why I have to help him." said Pan pointedly. She flew even faster until she was within arm's reach of the gorilla. "GRANDPA!" She screamed. The ape whipped around, hitting her hard across her entire body. "Grandpa, stop!" She called firmly. "Remember who you are." The ape growled, directing his attacks onto her. "You've lost control of your own power. Don't let yourself be overcome!" The ape froze, its massive fist only inches away from Pan's face. Its clenched fist slackened and it gave a low grumble. Then, it roared and grabbed Pan in its fist, squeezing tightly. She screamed loudly and painfully.

"Grandpa, listen to me!" She cried hoarsely. "I know you can't hear me, that you've lost control of what you are, but don't let yourself be consumed by your own power. You still have…" She fought against the gorilla's grip. "You still…" Another scream and she broke free of his grip. "You still have friends, family waiting for you!" The ape almost recoiled from her, as though frightened. Pan flew a little closer, so that she stood eye to eye to the beast. "Remember who you are! Son Goku! The strongest man in the universe! My grandpa!" Tears streamed down her face. "Please! Grandpa!"

The ape stared blankly at Pan, transfixed on her. It gave a small gasp. In its head, it saw a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair comforting a little girl, who was crying, hugging the man tightly, screaming, "I missed you so much!" It turned its head slightly as it stared at the girl crying before her. Her hair and face, although a little bloodied, looked very similar to the one in the memory.

"Look at this." Said Pan, taking from her pocket a small orange ball and showing it to the ape. It shone slightly and it had four bright red stars inside it. "You gave this to me when I was little, remember? You told me to treasure it, to remember you whenever I see it."

* * *

Another memory came to the beast. The man gave the little girl an orange ball just like the one held by the girl before him.

"This was a gift to me from my grandfather." He was saying. "Even though he was far away, I always felt like he was right here, waiting for me. Treasure it as I did, Pan. Remember, no matter where I am, I'm always here." He touched a finger to the little girl's heart.

"But grandpa, I thought you're always going to be here." Said the girl confused, pointing at the ball. "Yeah, I'll always be there too." They laughed together.

* * *

"_Pa…. an?"_ Pan jumped.

"Did he just say my name?" She thought.

_"Pa… an."_ The ape repeated. _"Pan." _Suddenly, a golden aura glowed around the ape, and it slowly began to shrink. Pan stared, not knowing if she should be happy, surprised, or scared at what was happening. The fur darkened and receded, his body shrank until he was about six feet tall, and on the ground, collapsed, exhausted and naked, was Son Goku. He sat up, panting and confused.

"Wha… what happened?" He asked himself. "Grandpa! You're back to normal!" Pan cried, hugging her favorite grandfather tightly.

"Ow! Pan, not so tight! That hurts!" Goku whimpered. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. He froze. "Pan. Get back." He said, frightened.

"What?"

"I said get back! It's not safe! I don't know how long…!" he screamed in pain and Pan recoiled from him. Goku stood upright, still screaming loudly. He glowed brightly and Pan just managed to get away before he erupted into flames, his screams trailing off.

"NO! GRANDPAAAA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Neo Vega…

"Another of the seven gates has just been opened, Grand Shaman!" Cabago exclaimed.

"Indeed?" said Seriro. "So it has finally happened. The Destined Evolution's power has been realized."

"No. It's not her." said Cabago, concentrating his energy. "It's… Son Goku!"

* * *

Back on Kanassa…

"What is that power? Is that even ki?" Piccolo breathed, astonished. "Grandpa?" Pan gazed at where Goku once stood, writhing in pain.

As the dust cleared, the form of a man, about seven feet in height could be seen. His face was stern, his eyes a sharp gold, outlined with red. His hair was feral and jet black, running down passed his shoulders. His muscular body from the shoulder down was coated with bright red fur, and he wore a pair of familiar tattered yellow pants, which had a small hole in the back for his tail to fit through, with equally familiar black shoes.

"Grandpa! I need to know!" Pan shouted importantly. "Are you still my grandfather? The one know and love?" The red primate-like man looked down to her, his glare fading, replaced by a familiar, warm smile.

**Black Star Saga to be concluded….**

**Yup, it's been a long time, over a year in the works, but it's finally almost here. Next chapter, Part 3, the climactic ending to the first saga of GT Remastered. It's been far too long, especially for me. I hope to post it soon.**

******See you then!**

**Oh, and to clarify, yes, the Evolved Saiyan is indeed what the actual series called 'super saiyan 4'. This is because bares no resemblance in any way to the Super Saiyan transformations and is much more of a metamorphosis (in more ways than one) than a transformation. Plus I find it's something like a future evolution for the saiyan race. Oh, and even though it is hinted at the Pan would make this transformation, now's definitely too soon for that, hence why Goku Evolved and not her. **


	13. The Prophecy of the Destined Evolution

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, here it is. Part 3 of the Black Star Saga finale. Please, enjoy.**

"Son Goku!" Cabago said to himself. "But I thought Pan was the Destined Evolution?"

"I believe that she is." said Seriro, taking a sip of tea. "But why should that mean that she is the first to become an Evolved Saiyan?" Cabago didn't know how to reply to this. Now that he thought about it, nothing ever said Son Pan would be the FIRST to evolve, but the most important to make the transformation.

"Then, this isn't the true nemesis of the saiyans?" said Cabago uncertainly.

"No." said Seriro. "But whoever or whatever it is, I know it will reveal itself in time."

* * *

Meanwhile on Planet Kanassa….

"I'm surprised." Tundrax's voice echoed across the barren plains. "No saiyan has ever shown me this much power for millennia."

"An Evolved Saiyan." Vegeta thought, looking down on the scene from a cliff side. "I thought it was just an ancient variation of the Super Saiyan legend. To think that Kakarot has attained it."

"Very well, then." said Tundrax. "I shall fight you on an even playing field, using the same power you take such comfort in." Tundrax then began to deform, shining dark material like metal forming over his covered his entire pale body and shaped into a demonic form. Blue flames suddenly ignited on his back, billowing ominously upward, contrasting against his glowing red eyes. Spikes jutted from the shoulders, the back and top of his head, and down his tail.

"Uub, this could get ugly. Take the others to the ship and get them home." Uub flinched as he heard this. It was Goku's voice, no doubt about it, but he didn't say anything. At least, not out loud. Concentrating, he thought,

"Okay. I understand."

"And don't worry." Goku's voice echoed in Uub's mind. "I'll be right behind you." Uub grinned and began prompting the others to the ship.

"Pan. Go with the others." Goku instructed, speaking out loud this time, his voice noticeably deeper than before. "It's not safe for you here."

"I can't, Grandpa." Said Pan. "If he wants to kill me, then this is personal. I don't know or care if I stand a chance, but I…" She strained herself, trying to become a super saiyan again. "I can't let you die… Not again!" In a violent rush, her hair stood on end, turning gold, along with her tail and her eyes became bright red.

"Just try not to let your power control you." said Goku. Pan nodded. Tundrax laughed softly.

"So, the Destined Evolution wishes to fight me alone?" He said, walking slowly towards her.

"Not the Destined Evolution." said Pan sharply. "Son Pan, a super saiyan!" She approached Tundrax at a run, hitting him square in the face. She turned and aimed another punch at him, but he blocked and lifted her in the air, punching her in the chest, dropping her onto his knee, and smashing her in the side with his tail. Pan retaliated, firing several energy blasts and when she thought Tundrax was distracted, aimed a hard blow at him, which did little damage.

"Is that it?" said Tundrax.

"Not at all!" said Pan, jumping back, doing a back flip, and charging a kamehameha. Just when Tundrax was inches away, she unleashed the tremendous blast, obliterating the dark emperor. "THAT was it." She said, smirking, though her smirk soon vanished, as Tundrax emerged from the dust, totally unfazed.

"Then this will not take a moment." Said Tundrax coolly, lifting Pan by the front of her tattered shirt. He was blown off his feet and into a large rock, releasing Pan.

"It's time we got out of here!" said Goku, teleporting to Pan, an orange sphere in his hand. He was ready to Transmit himself and Pan back to earth, but for some strange reason, he was unable to use Instant Transmission.

"You're not going anywhere." Tundrax's voice reverberated chillingly as he stood and his red eyes flashed brightly. Instantly, Pan started screaming loudly in pain. Goku whipped around to see her writhing on the ground, covered in familiar-looking blue fire.

"How dare you!" He roared furiously. "Let her go! I'm the one you're fighting now!" Tundrax gave a flick of a finger and the flames engulfing Pan receded. She went limp where she lay. "You have no sense of honor, do you?" He disappeared, leaving a very large dent in the earth where he vanished. Tundrax disappeared too, and in the seeming absence of the two combatants, the landscape became more and more ravaged, volcanoes forming everywhere, lava bursting from them, flooding the world in fire, the sky, already blood red, was shrouded in black clouds, lightning of many colors striking the ground, which glowed ominously where it struck.

The entire planet was now a living hell.

Tundrax and Goku reemerged to find themselves surrounded by a volcanic wasteland, hands interlocked with one another. Goku released his grip and teleported himself behind Tundrax, who elbowed him hard as he tried to strike. The overlord then turned around and hit Goku in the face head-on. He tried to punch with the opposite hand, but Goku brushed it off, energy blasting him square in the chest. He jumped back, did a back hand-spring, and upon finishing powered up his Kamehameha.

"Too slow!" Tundrax snapped, knocking Goku to the ground before he could finish forming the attack. Goku tried again many times to charge the blast, but Tundrax stopped him each time. "That attack is pathetic! The time it takes to gather the energy is longer than the attack itself." Goku barely evaded a dangerous hit, only to be painfully singed, a patch on his left shoulder glowing a bright blue. He patted out the singe and took off into the sky, trying to put distance between himself and Tundrax.

"Running away? I don't think so!" Tundrax suddenly appeared inches away from Goku, who stared incredulously at him. "You're not the only one who can use Instant Transmission." He grabbed Goku around the middle and charged straight downward. Goku broke free of the grip, pushing himself away from Tundrax and rolling across the ground painfully, stopping on his feet.

"Kame… Hame…" He started, but Tundrax was too fast. He tripped Goku just as he finished gathering the energy, making him release it straight at the ground as he fell, blowing himself away. Tundrax stood over Goku, ready to make the last blow, but his punch was stopped by one thrown by Goku. The collision of the two fists created a large shockwave, breaking the blackened earth beneath them, which was washed away by a torrent of ever flowing lava.

As he evaded Tundrax's next attack, a sudden thought occurred to Goku. "Pan!" He gasped, flying over to where he last remembered Pan being. Whatever little remained of the ground on Kanassa that wasn't used to form the countless volcanoes was now being submerged in the lava they were constantly spewing. "NO!" He screamed, rocketing to a distant chunk of earth falling into the volcanic sea, upon which a small girl was lying, still unconscious.

He barely managed to catch her before she was lost forever, as she awoke with a sharp yelp. Looking down, he noticed a patch on the back of her right leg was singed by the lava. "Better than what could have happened." He thought.

"Grandpa? What happened?" Pan asked. "You fell unconscious when Tundrax burned you with that blue fire." Goku explained. "And I almost lost you." Pan gave a little scream as she noticed that she was being carried by Goku and that they were just a few feet over a massive pool of lava. Tundrax stood in midair across from them, flames billowing ominously off of him. "Pan, find somewhere safe and…"

"Grandpa, there's nowhere left on this world that's safe. You and I both know that." Pan interrupted. "And it's time I stopped running. If this guy is scared of me, scared of what I could become, then I'll give him something to be scared of!" She struggled with herself and for the third time, she transformed into a super saiyan.

When she found her footing in the air, she barreled relentlessly towards Tundrax, striking violently. Though he attacks were weak in comparison to Goku's, they were too fast for him to keep up, and they still damaged the evil Icejin, even if only a little.

"Destined Evolution! Do you believe you can defeat me?" Tundrax roared, dealing a powerful punch to her chest and stopping her relentless assault. "Your power is great, but you possess neither control, nor resolve, nor will, nor reason!" He threw her straight down, and she only barely managed to stop from being touched by the lava, hovering just inches over the boiling substance.

Goku entered the fray now, once again powering up his kamehameha, though Tundrax made to take advantage of his weakness. Half way through charging the attack, however, he jabbed at his enemy, holding a bright red ball of energy. "GOKAKEN!" He roared, driving the sphere into Tundrax's chest and sending him crashing onto a small strip of rock floating in the lava.

"Interesting. He developed a technique like that on the spot." Tundrax thought. He kicked off from the rock as it sank.

"Masenko!" Pan yelled, firing a yellow blast from her hands. Tundrax evaded it but at the expense of the tip of his tail, which submerged into the lava slightly.

"The lava." Goku thought. He noticed the black armor forming itself around the small stub at the end of his tail. "After everything we've thrown at it, the only think that's penetrated that armor was the lava." He gestured to Pan, who join him. He whispered something to her and she nodded.

"Okay then. Let's do it, grandpa." She said, taking a fighting stance. They both powered up to maximum strength as Tundrax became engulfed in blue fire. Goku and Pan charged a joined Kamehameha as Tundrax spread his arms wide and the flames surrounding him gathered into a concentrated energy in front of him, firing a blinding blue blast just as Goku and Pan shot a red one at him. The two great beams collided, and a sinkhole formed beneath them, lava pouring into the newly formed basin. A violently violet sphere glowed directly between them, connected by the clashing attacks. All combatants were pouring every bit of power they could muster into their final attacks, neither side faltering, neither beam faltering.

In a sudden, shocking surge, Pan roared loudly and animalisticlly, pushing Goku aside and forcing a burst of power into the kamehameha Pan didn't know she possessed. The red stream of power shot straight through Tundrax's attack and the sphere that connected them. Tundrax flew at unbelievable speeds, skidding and bouncing off the surface of the lava as though it were water, finally stopping at the base of a sinking mountain, the blue flames extinguished, and gaping holes were visible in his black armor.

Goku landed in front of him, powered down into his base form, and said in a serious tone, "Just give us the dragon ball. We need it to save out world. I don't wish to kill you." Tundrax stood, his demonic armor vanishing completely. He held out a dark orange ball with nine jet black stars formed in a square. Goku made to take the ball, but Tundrax threw it out of sight. Goku's heart sank. It had fallen into the lava, he knew it. There was no way of retrieving it now.

Enraged Goku became a Super Saiyan, and punched Tundrax in the face, then the chest. Tundrax fought back, landing a punch for every one Goku made. For several minutes, they fought fist to fist, until Goku struck a blow that shot Tundrax several feet in the air. He then powered up until he became an Evolved Saiyan, and the blood from his fight swirled around his fists, glowing and forming energy like he had never known. He rocketed into the sky, arm outstretched, roared so the entire planet could hear his echoing voice,

"_**Wrath of the Dragon!" **_Ki formed all around him and streaming behind, forming a gigantic red dragon, similar to Tatsukami, The Black Star Dragon. With a magnificent roar, the dragon burst through Tundrax, ending the dark Icejin's reign once and for all.

His body fell to the ground and stood, a massive hole, still smoking slightly, visible in his torso.

"Well played, Evolved Saiyan." He said, his low, echoing voice serious. "But this is not the end. In six year's time, the Saiyan's true nemesis will reveal themselves after over one hundred years in hiding."

"What! What are you talking about?" Goku asked, confused.

"They are the Destined Destroyers." Tundrax continued, as though he had not heard Goku. "But when the Destined Destroyers threaten the universe, one young saiyan will defeat them, and bring piece the universe. The Destined Evolution. But you have seen her power, seen how little control she possesses. She will bring an end to all that exists. I was the Destined Savior, the one destined to stop the Destined Evolution and bring piece and balance to the universe. If this is how it must be, then you, Son Goku, are now the Destined Savior. Protect the universe, no matter the cost." With these final words, Tundrax fell back into the lava.

"Wait!" Goku yelled, but he was too late. Tundrax was dead, engulfed in fire. He didn't understand any of it. He needed to question Tundrax, to understand what he said, to understand what this cryptic message he spoke of meant.

The planet rumbled dangerously, explosions sounding in all directions. "Pan! We have to get out of here!" said Goku. He grabbed Pan and concentrated. The world around them was dying, now faster than before. Lava was churning threateningly around them, spewing from the volcanoes faster and more sinisterly than before, and in a matter of minutes, the Planet Kanassa was gone in a burst of fire and smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, everyone was waiting for Goku's and Pan's return. Bra was crying to herself, Vegeta wore his usual frown, his arms crossed, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were starting to feel worried, as did Ruuss and Uub, and Piccolo was expressionless as usual. The atmosphere in the Briefs'' house was silent and tense, everyone afraid to speak or do anything to upset the rest.

"Bra, what's the matter?" Bulma asked, as she came into the room and broke the tense atmosphere.

"Pan and Goku are gone." Bra sobbed. "We were supposed to come home together."

"Honey, I've literally known Goku longer than anyone here." said Bulma optimistically. "If I've learned anything about him, it's to never count him out until you see him die yourself, and Pan's no different. They'll come back. They always do."

"Your mother's right. There's never been anything Kakarot couldn't do." Said Vegeta. "If Tundrax and a dying planet is what it would take to kill him, he never would have beaten Freeza, never would have beaten Majin Buu, never beaten me. His sons, his granddaughter, they're no different." Everyone stared at Vegeta. Only on very rare occasions have they ever heard him talk like this. "Besides, Pan had fire in her eyes. And it would take more than a dying planet and an Icejin with a god complex to extinguish a fire like that."

"He's right." said Piccolo, grinning. "It's Son Goku we're talking about. He'll come back. He always does."

"And Pan will be with him." said Gohan.

* * *

Somewhere far away, the unconscious forms of Goku and Pan lay in a barren plain, just barely escaping the destruction of Kanassa. They had laid in the field unconscious for hours, nothing around them for miles except for a mild, pleasant breeze.

"what happened? Where am I?" Pan thought as she regained consciousness. Her entire body ached painfully, especially in the place where she was burned. She was so weakened that she couldn't even open her eyes. Something firm and somewhat rugged was next to her right arm, which she later understood was her grandfather's muscular arm.

"Are we alive?" She asked herself. She tried as hard as she could to open her eyelids, which creaked open very slowly to almost blinding light, which her eyes took a long time to adjust to. "Grandpa? Are you there?" She asked aloud, her voice low, weak, and shaky.

"Yeah. I'm here." Came Goku's voice. Pan gave a sigh of relief. She was more or less alright, and now, she knew, so was Goku. "You okay, Pan?" He asked.

"I can't really move, and I kind of have to go to the bathroom," said Pan, a hint of humor in her voice. "But other than that, I'm fine." Goku gave a chuckle, but stopped, giving a small pained noise.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." He said, trying to resist laughing. Pan laughed too, then understood just what he meant.

"You're right, it does!" She giggled painfully. They lay on the ground for what felt like hours. "So what do we do now, grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Are you able to stand?" Goku asked. Pan tested herself, but she locked up in pain just trying to move.

"No." she said.

"Then, now we wait." Goku answered. "Until one of us can get back on their feet." He laughed softly again. "You know, I don't know if we should be celebrating or not. I mean, we defeated Tundrax, our hunt for the Black Stars is over, and we're finally home, but the nine-star ball was destroyed, and earth will die just like Kanassa did."

"Actually, grandpa…." Said Pan, fumbling feebly through her pockets. A dark orange ball with nine jet black stars fell out of her pocket and rolled between the injured warriors. Goku turned to see it so quickly, he screamed in pain.

"The nine-star ball! But now!" He said, gawking at Pan. "I thought Tundrax threw it away for good!"

"Maybe Tundrax is stupid enough to throw it away," Pan smiled. "But I'm not stupid enough to let him do it." Goku smiled and looked to the sky. "Good job, Pan." He said.

It took a week for Goku and Pan to recover enough from their battle to even be able to sit upright, and when that time came, Goku found something to help in his pocket.

"A senzu bean." He said. "There's only one left. Here, Pan." He offered it to his granddaughter, but she pushed it away.

"Grandpa, you've just beaten the most powerful person in the universe. You deserve take it." She said.

"If I had a senzu for every most powerful person in the universe I've defeated, the result wouldn't be pretty." Goku laughed. "Besides, you've endured more hardship throughout these last few months than anyone else. And you saved the earth from certain doom. It's yours."

"Let's split it." Said Pan, taking the bean and carefully cracking it in two. They each ate their half of the bean, regaining all the strength they needed to return home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Son residence, Chichi sighed as she cleaned the dishes. "Goku and Pan have been gone for too long." She sighed.

"Don't worry, mom. They'll be back." Gohan assured her. "It took him two years for him to come back once, remember?" This didn't do much to improve Chichi's mood.

"No no no, it's alright, mom. I can sense him! He's near! So's Pan!" said Goten. Gohan reacted as though he were touched by an electric shock. He sensed Goku's and Pan's energy too.

"I can hear them too! They are close." Said Ruuss, raising the ear with the fang earring.

After many minutes of tension, the front door to the Son house opened, and a man and a young girl came walking through it. Chichi dropped a dish, which smashed on the floor.

Son Goku and Pan were back, at last!

"GOKU! I'm so glad you're finally home!" Chichi screamed delightedly. "Oh, you need to change your clothes, you're a mess! You too, Pan."

"It's good to have you back, Pan." Gohan smiled, hugging his daughter, Videl joining him.

"Good to be back." Said Pan. "But could you let go for a moment? I REALLY need to use the bathroom." She pushed herself free and ran down the hall.

"This calls for celebration. We need to invite everyone over, I'll cook you all your favorite meals, and we'll have a big party! Oh, I'm just so happy, I think I'm going to burst!" Chichi squealed at a very fast pace, grabbing Goku and giving him a loving kiss.

"I haven't seen mom this happy in such a long time." Goten smiled.

"I haven't seen mom this happy ever." Gohan laughed.

The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard and Pan walked back out into the living room, giving a refreshed sigh. "Oh, I should probably go see Mr. Piccolo." She said.

"I'll go with you." said Goku. "There's something I needed to talk to him about."

"You two go ahead. I'll be getting the party all set up." Chichi smiled.

"What do you need to see Mr. Piccolo about, grandpa?" Pan asked as they flew.

"There was some cryptic message that Tundrax gave me shortly before he died." Goku explained, his voice surprisingly serious. "Piccolo might know more about what to make of it than I do."

"What was the message? I was saving the dragon ball when you finished him, so I didn't hear it." Pan asked.

"Wait until we find Piccolo. Then I'll tell you both." said Goku.

* * *

They approached a tall cliff with a gushing waterfall, Piccolo meditating in midair in front of it.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!" Pan called to him.

"Good to see you Pan." Piccolo grinned. "Hm? What do you look so serious about, Goku?"

"Well, it's about Tundrax." Goku began. He told Piccolo about everything that happened when he and Pan fought Tundrax and his dying words. "So what do you make of it?" He asked, once he had finished his story.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand myself." said Piccolo. "It just sounds like he's predicting earth will be attacked again, but there has to be more to it." He grumbled in concentration. "The Destined Destroyers. The Destined Evolution. The Destined Savior. Did he say anything more?"

"No. When he finished that message, he fell into the lava and that was that." Said Goku. "Why?"

"Because it feels like there's something missing in that message." Piccolo answered. "Why is Pan the 'Destined Evolution'? What is it about her that puts her, out of all the saiyans, on a higher pedestal?"

"I don't know either, but for now, can we just enjoy a little success?" said Goku. Piccolo grinned.

"You're the only one I know who could call something like this a 'little' success." He chuckled.

* * *

That night, everyone was gathered for a celebration at the Son homestead. Chichi had made her famous home meals, with a massive cake in the middle of all the wondrous foods, which bore nine orange balls and a red dragon twisting around them.

Goku and Vegeta were fist fighting each other, neither one any of their energy, with a good sized audience watching, Trunks and Glaic were talking about swordplay and training together, Piccolo sat by as usual, enjoying the party but not exactly joining it, Buu and Uub were enjoying a massive quantity of sweets, and Goten was spending some much needed quality time in the back yard with Valese and Ruuss, the three of them playing tag, a game that Ruuss had taken a loving to.

"Well, I guess things are now finally back to normal again." said Bra as she and Pan sat together in the highest tree they could find.

"Nothing about us and our families is ever normal." said Pan. They shared a laugh.

"So, Pan. Um, about our promise before…." Bra muttered awkwardly. They remained in silence for a moment, blushing.

"I was going to ask you about that." said Pan. Her tail wrapped slightly around Bra's, but retracted when Bra gave a small twitch of surprise. "Um, let's do it."

"What!" Bra blurted.

"Let's let them all know." said Pan simply. "That was what we promised, right? That when we came back, we would come out of the closet."

"But I don't know if we were ever in the closet to begin with." Bra protested.

"Well I don't know about you," said Pan, blushing more furiously. "But I am." Bra gave a small jump of surprise.

"What!" She blurted. "But we're both girls. We're friends, this would damaged our friendship, and besides, wouldn't our parents…" She was suddenly silenced as Pan kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were wide with shock, but she couldn't deny anymore that it felt good to be kissed by Pan, even if she was a girl.

"I love you." Pan whispered, hugging her best friend, soon to be something more, their faces inches away from one another, Pan giving Bra a 'you love me too, don't you?' look. Bra turned redder by the minute but then sighed and gave a big, deep breath.

"I love you too." she said, returning the kiss.

Late that night, when the party started to get a little boring, Goten stepped in, cleared his throat, and called for everyone's attention.

"I have an important announcement to make." He said. "I have adopted a daughter." Several people 'awed', while a few others, Chichi included looked surprised. "Her name is Son Ruuss." Everyone was now surprised as Ruuss climbed onto Goten's shoulders and waved to the crowd. "And, sometime next year, she'll have a mother too. Because Valese and I will be getting married."

"And that's not all!" Called a man from the crowd, and everyone turned to see Yamcha. "For the first time in many years, Bulma and I are finally together again!" The party was totally silent for a moment, then everyone burst into laughter.

"In your dreams, lover boy!" Bulma cackled.

"Um, we have something we want to say." said Bra softly, yet through all the boisterous laughter, she was somehow heard perfectly, because everyone went silent again. "Um… uh…" Bra stuttered nervously. "I… well… Pan and I… we're…." Pan sighed and hugged Bra's arm.

"Bra and I are in love." She spoke up. She reddened noticeably, but not nearly as much as Bra, who looked ready to die of embarrassment. "We're coming out of the closet and burning the door down behind us!" Vegeta stomped angrily through the crowd to face them. "Uh-oh. I knew this would happen." Pan whispered. Bra nodded.

"I will not tolerate my daughter having an intimate relationship with another girl!" Vegeta stated sharply. "That's what I would normally say, but Pan, after what I witnessed you accomplish today, you're more than just worthy of my daughter." Pan blinked at him. "Treat her well."

"Oh, thank god. I thought we were dead for a moment." Bra sighed with relief. "Same here." said Pan. "If your dad won't fry us, then I'm sure mine will." She looked around for any sign of angry parents, but saw no such thing. Instead, just Gohan and Videl giving her thumbs up and signs of congratulations.

Late that night when the last of the party guests had left, Pan had proposed that the family join her in the outdoor bath, but they was so tired, or in some cases hung over, that everyone decided to just go to sleep, except for Goku and Bra, who was staying the night.

"Thanks, grandpa." said Pan. Goku looked a little taken aback.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything." Pan shrugged. "Oh, it feels so nice to finally be home again. And now that you're staying home for good grandpa, it's even nicer."

"Yeah." said Goku serenely, enjoying the hot water and outdoor air. "Even I'm glad to get be able to sit back and relax like this." Pan gave a sound of agreement and kicked back. Then a spat of hot water hit across the face and Goku laughed childishly.

"Grandpa, you're not a kid anymore!" Pan giggled, splashing Goku back. Their splash fight turned into roughhousing. "Come on Bra! Join me!" Pan giggled as Goku dunked her. Bra shrugged and joined the fun, grabbing Goku's wrist with her tail and yanking him underwater too, freeing Pan. The two girls teamed up on Goku, who escalated things a little too far and became a super saiyan, destroying the hot tub and spilling the steaming water everywhere.

"Grandma's going to be so mad when she sees this." Pan remarked, wrapping a towel around herself.

"IF she sees this." Goku corrected her, pushing the debris out of sight, to which everyone laughed.

"Guys, we're trying to sleep, can't you keep it d…" Chichi grumbled, breaking off in midsentence as she saw all three saiyans naked and no hot tub where there should have been one. "Goku, what did I tell you about being careful with the hot tub! And get some clothes on, everyone!" She screamed, chasing Pan, Bra, and Goku around the house, who were roaring with laughter. When Chichi tired out, she gave up and went back inside to get some sleep, Goku prompting Pan and Bra to do the same.

"Goku!" He turned to see Piccolo hiding nearby, calling out to him.

"What is it Piccolo?" He asked as he pulled on some fresh clothes.

"I think I may have figured out a piece of Tundrax's message." said Piccolo. "And I think I know who the Destined Destroyers are." He whispered something to Goku, who looked alarmed.

"I always thought that it was the Icejins if anyone." He said. "But it does explain quite a lot if that attack made on Pan's life three years ago ties into this."

"She doesn't remember it, does she?" said Piccolo. "I think it's time she knew the truth."

"Maybe, but not right now." said Goku. "Let's let her sleep for now. Frankly, I think we've all had enough troubles for a long time."

_**Black Star Dragon Ball Saga **_

_**The End**_

_**To Be Continued Next Saga….**_

**Finally! It's been over a year, but now the Black Star Saga is finally over. There may be a fun filler chapter next, but after that, the next saga will be on hiatus. Fun moments will be had, villains will arise, and questions will be answered. I'd tell you more, but that would ruin all the fun. **

**Something I've considered is making a series called "The Black Star Chronicles", in which adventures from the Remastered Black Star Saga that didn't quite make the final cut will be shown. It will be a side project, so if it happens, don't expect regular updates. Or updates at all, for that matter. :P**

**I would like to give a special thank you to Moopoopower from Deviantart for giving me inspiration for parts of the series. GT Remastered wouldn't have been anything without you.**

**I also want to give a special thank you to Myochi-chan from Deviantart for permission to use her OC, Maya in Chapter 10. You can be sure to see her again at least once in The Black Star Chronicles!**

**I would also like to thank all my readers for showing me their support and appreciation for not only GT Remastered, but all of my other works as well. I never would have made it this far without your support and feedback.**

**So, with all that said and done, see you all next time in the next Saga of Dragon Ball GT Remastered!**


	14. Filler: First Date

They were together at last. After several months of denial, embarrassment, and beating around the bush, Son Pan and Bra Briefs were finally a couple. They stood outside in the cool, breezy night, the stars shining brightly in the sky. After announcing their same-sex love to everyone at the Black Star celebration party, they slow danced together, hearts thumping happily, Pan on the verge of joyful tears, Bra already broken out in sobs of bliss. Finally, they kissed passionately, then smiled to each other. But as they did, Bra's face deformed, her beautiful light blue hair falling out, her skin becoming chalk white. She grew taller and taller, unmistakably becoming the dark Icejin king Tundrax. Pan stared in utter terror. She couldn't understand why everyone else was still dancing, not paying the slightest bit of mind to the villain before them. Tundrax's body was then enveloped in his black armor, his eyes glowing red as blue flames rose on his back.

_"In six year's time, the saiyans' true nemesis will reveal themselves after over one hundred years in hiding."_ his voice boomed. _"They are the Destined Destroyers. But when the Destined Destroyers threaten the universe, one young saiyan will defeat them and bring peace. She is the Destined Evolution. But she will have no control over the power of her evolution. She will bring an end to all that exists. But one will have the power to put an end to the Destined Evolution, and truly bring peace and balance to the universe. I am that being, the Destined Savior."_

"No! You should be dead. Grandpa killed you!" Pan cried. Tundrax's laughter echoed across the landscape, whose green grass and trees burned to the ground, which blackened and split open, lava gushing everywhere. "You fell into the lava on Planet Kanassa. Nothing could survive that!"

_"That's what you think."_ Tundrax sneered._ "Now behold. This is what will happen to all you love, all you seek to protect with your power."_ Pan stared in awe as all the people she knew and loved, her grandparents, her friends, her family, her lover, as they were incinerated painfully until not even their bones remained. _"And earth will not be the only victim of your power."_

And without warning, Pan screamed in absolute agony, her body grew several feet, her hair became long and feral, soon turning gold, her eyes turned blood red, and muscles bulged grotesquely all over her body. An aura like fire flared up around her, obliterating the planet, and fiery tendrils shot out all around her, lashing out and destroying planet after planet. She became even more hideously deformed as she grew larger and larger, ravaging the universe itself.

"no. No! NOOOOOOO!" She screamed, throwing her arms out. Everything froze as she was startled by a loud yelp. She snapped back to reality as she awoke safely in her own bedroom, the sky still dark, the earth still perfectly safe.

"Pan, what's going on?" Bra asked groggily. A small lump was noticeable where she hit her head on the floor.

"Bra! I need to know!" Pan demanded, grabbing her new love firmly by the shoulders. "Are you Tundrax in disguise?"

"What!" Bra yawned.

"Tell me the truth! I can handle it!" said Pan urgently.

"Pan, you just had a nightmare." said Bra plainly. "It's only normal, considering what just happened today." She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was currently Five o' clock in the morning. "Make that yesterday. Now could we please get some sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. "Sure. Let's go back to bed." Pan sighed, yawning. "Just a nightmare." Just as they both climbed back into Pan's bed, she stopped Bra before she could go back to sleep. "Wait. Before you turned into Tundrax, we were at that party celebrating our return from bringing back all the Black Stars and we…"

"Kissed." Bra finished her sentence. Pan blinked at her.

"Did you have the same dream?" She asked.

"No. That part actually happened." Bra smiled, giving her girlfriend a goodnight kiss. Pan smiled, laid back, and fell asleep again. By the time she woke up at noon that morning, she couldn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

"Morning!" said Pan cheerily, taking several things out of the fridge and eating hungrily.

"You seem awfully chipper for someone who had a nightmare last night." Bra yawned drowsily.

"Nightmare? I don't remember." Pan shrugged absentmindedly as she munch on some bacon.

"Seriously? You don't remember knocking me out of bed and the talk we had after?" said Bra, accepting some pancakes fresh off the pan.

"That I remember. I just can't remember the dream." Pan shrugged, snagging a pancake off her plate. "Doesn't matter anyway. It was just a weird dream after a tough day."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Bra nodded, though she didn't seem very convinced.

"So where are our saiyan princess and her knight going for their first date?" Videl asked teasingly. Pan and Bra exchanged embarrassed expressions, reddening prominently. They had never considered dating before, much less being in a lesbian relationship.

"Um, I think we may start with a movie… or something." said Bra awkwardly.

"Movie'd be cool." Pan muttered. In the past, when Pan and Bra discussed the exact nature of their relationship, it had always been very awkward between them, and now that they were together, that awkward feeling had dissipated considerably. But now that they were together, a whole new kind of awkward feeling was brought about. That feeling was not between Pan and Bra themselves, but between them and their family.

"You know, I don't quite understand your decision, Pan." said Chichi, though she was smiling as she dropped more pancakes in the girls' plates.

"What do you mean, grandma? Is there something wrong between us?" asked Pan.

"No, not at all." said Chichi assuredly. "I just wonder why you would choose someone like Bra as the person you would be with for the rest of your life. I mean, how will you have children?"

Several things happened all at once in reaction to this question. Gohan choked on his coffee, Videl was covering her mouth hard, holding back the urge to laugh, Bra's face turned red as a tomato as she fell back out of her chair, and Pan coughed, gagging on her fork, which she accidentally swallowed.

"Grandma, why would you even ask that?" Pan grunted, once she had coughed up her fork.

"Well, isn't she going to be the one you marry?" asked Chichi.

"Mu-mu-marry?" Bra blurted, her face so red hot there was a bit of steam coming off it.

"Mom, they're too young to be thinking about something like marriage or kids." said Gohan.

"Plus most people would have dated several other people before marriage." Added Videl.

"Really? That's stupid. I married my first boyfriend." said Chichi, as though something like this was perfectly normal. "And we had our first kid a year afterwards."

"They're ten and eleven years old." Gohan objected.

"I was only a year older than Bra when your father proposed to me." said Chichi stiffly.

"To be fair though, I thought that marriage was something that you eat back then." Goku broke in as he stepped into the dining room.

"Morning grandpa!" Pan chirped happily. It felt so nice for her to finally be able to say those words again.

"Oh, that smells good. I'm starving!" Goku grinned as Chichi brought in a tall stack of flapjacks.

"I don't even know where to begin to understand where he got food mixed up with marriage." said Bra. "Well, weddings to tend to have nice food, so kinda close… I guess. I still don't get it."

"Grandpa grew up… differently than we did." Pan replied.

"And that's really saying something." said Bra.

"Basically, he grew up in the wild with no parents and no ties to the outside world." Gohan summed up.

"Ah, those were the days." Goku smiled reminiscently. "I always liked to find new and interesting things to eat. Fried wolf was surprisingly good, especially when you throw in a centipede for flavor and…"

"Okay, I've lost my appetite." said Bra disgusted, pushing away her breakfast and going upstairs to change out of her pajamas. Pan finished off her own breakfast, gobbled down the rest of her girlfriend's, and followed after her.

* * *

"Am I the only one who feels uncomfortable around your family?" Bra asked as she and Pan got dressed.

"Not at all." Pan sighed. "I don't know about uncomfortable, but definitely awkward. Very awkward."

"Almost as awkward as a girl who wears boxers?" Bra snickered.

"Hey, don't knock 'em, they're awfully comfy." said Pan.

"I'll pass." said Bra dully. "Hey, I haven't seen your uncle Goten this morning. Is he still in bed?"

"He said he was going to see your dad." Pan answered. "Not sure why."

* * *

Goten had just set down nearby Vegeta at the Briefs' Residence. "You wanted to see me about something, Mr. Vegeta?" He said politely, though trying to sound casual.

"Drop the mister, we're both adults." Vegeta dismissively. "And yes, there's something I need to discuss with you." He led Goten inside, leading him down the hallway to an out-of-place-looking metal door. "Before I let you in, promise NEVER to repeat what you see behind this door." Vegeta stated sharply.

"Yes." Goten nodded. Casting an uncertain look back at Goten, Vegeta opened the metal door, leading into a long corridor lined with strange, seemingly advanced technology, leading out into a larger room that appeared to be some sort of laboratory. "What is this place?" Goten asked, looking around in amazement.

"I call it the back room." said Vegeta simply, checking a beaker filled with an oddly colored substance. "This is where I do my research."

"Research? What kind of research?" Goten asked, looking at a small chunk of black metal, which seemed to be glowing blue.

"Don't touch that." Vegeta warned him as he extended a hand to it. "It's not pretty, what happens." He tampered with the substance in the beaker as he continued, "I may be one of the last pure-blooded saiyans, but there are things about our race that even I don't fully understand." Giving a small blow on the bottle, he tipped the liquid inside into his mouth and swallowed it. Nothing happened, to Vegeta's annoyance.

"What was that supposed to do?" Goten asked.

"I've been trying to develop a method of regrowing my tail." Vegeta answered. "But regardless, I think that I've figured out your unusual transformation."

"You mean the one I told you about when we were training the other day?" Goten clarified.

"Yes." Vegeta nodded. "It's an ancient transformation that I thought only existed in folklore."

"Some lost saiyan power?" Goten guessed, going by the odds.

"No. A lost human power." said Vegeta. "It's a power that only few humans, or in this case, part humans, can attain. The Guardian State." Goten seemed quite puzzled at this revelation. "Sound about right, considering the times you've used it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Goten.

"You've used it and yet you don't know how?" said Vegeta, a little amused. He took down a book from a shelf and showed Goten an illustration of a man with long white hair and piercing blue eyes. "Look familiar?" he smirked. Goten nodded. "Apparently, the Guardian State is one that only few humans can achieve. I don't know why some can or can't, but it's a state of power that is used to protect the ones you love."

"I had no idea something like that existed." Goten blinked at the illustration.

"But it's an internal mechanism that only springs when the user knows that certain people are in danger." Vegeta continued. "And it's not something you can use at will. It only triggers when someone whose code has been registered in your mind needs to be protected."

"Code?" Goten repeated, still confused.

"Their genetic information." Vegeta explained. "And your body reads and registers that code to your mind through lip contact." This triggered a spark in Goten's memory. The only times he activated Guardian State were to protect Ruuss, after she kissed him at the Christmas party. "Get it now?"

"Yeah." Goten smiled. "But why is it that Gohan's never gotten this ability and I have?"

"Because Gohan doesn't have the necessary human genes to use it, I expect." Vegeta explained. "You may look an awful lot like Kakarot, but you've inherited more traits from your mother than your father. For example, you've never possessed a saiyan tail."

"That's only because mom cut it off when I was a baby." said Goten.

"Do you have a perfectly round scar at the base of your spine?" Vegeta asked. Goten shook his head, unsure where Vegeta was going with this. "I didn't think so. Trunks doesn't have any scar like that either. He inherited more from his mother than me too. If you ever did have the tail gene, then it would have grown back at least once in your living memory. I'm not entirely sure of how the saiyan tail functions, but there's a function that allows it to regrow during prematurity for full-blooded saiyans. That's why mine hasn't grown back in all these years. It was severed while I was an adult. It'll never grow back, at least not by natural means."

"So I have the genes necessary for Guardian State rather than the ones for the saiyan tail?" Goten blinked. "Wait, does that mean mom can use it too?"

"Possibly, yes." said Vegeta. "I've always known that the human/saiyan hybrid was immensely powerful, but It's never been clear to me why. Saiyans, the universe's finest warrior race and Humans, whose power levels are hardly on par with saiyans' making such a powerful hybrid? But now I understand. It's because, whether they know it or not, some humans can attain Guardian State, which can match, maybe even outmatch a super saiyan. And a half saiyan half human like you can use both. Under some circumstances, you could actually become far more powerful than me."

"Whoa. Seriously?" Goten blinked. He never thought anything like this possible.

"Yes. But the Guardian State is a transformation purely for defense, for the protection of others, not for attacking. In other words, the only times you can ever initiate Guardian State is if it were to protect your girlfriend, or fiancé I suppose she is now, and your daughter." Vegeta explained, grinning. "With your powers as a Guardian Saiyan, there's nothing that could ever bring harm to Valese or Ruuss."

* * *

"I swear, Pan. If I didn't know you, I would swear you were a boy." Bra was giggling as she and Pan rode Kinto'un into town, holding hands. Pan's clothes were quite boyish, especially considering that they were actual boy's clothes. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans whose color was almost completely worn away with old black sneakers, her old orange bandana tied around her forehead. "And I really wish you wouldn't wear that tacky thing." Bra added, indicating the bandana.

"Fine." Pan sighed, sticking it in her back pocket, though it stock out somewhat roguishly. "Anyway, why did you dress so girlishly?" Sure enough, Bra's attire was the complete opposite of Pan's boyish one. She wore a pale pink shirt and matching skirt with far too dressy shoes, her light blue hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Because I am a girl." said Bra simply.

"No, I mean, why did you dress so fancy when we're just going to a… never mind." Pan sighed. They set down in a back alley way where they checked to see if they looked like they could fit into normal human society enough.

"Hide your tail."

"Why?"

"Normal kids don't have tails. Wrap it around your waist and keep it hidden under your clothes." After hassling to keep their tails hidden, Pan and Bra slipped out of the alley and into the crowd of the big city, holding hands as they walked.

"Is this how you've kept your tail hidden from us all this time?" Pan whispered, minding her tone. Bra nodded. "I don't know how you do it." said Pan dully. The two girls giggled under their breaths. One their walk to the movie theater, they heard the sound of many police sirens and turned a corner to see a massive bank robbery already in progress. And by the looks of things, they had a hostage.

"All you cops back off now! Or I'll blow this chick's damn head off!" One of the robbers was shouting, pointing a gun at a woman's head." The police inched back slowly, some of the officers discussing a way out of this situation.

"Think we should leave it to them?" Bra asked.

"Well, they seem to have a pretty good handle on the situation, so of course… not!" said Pan, laughing.

The girls slipped into the crowd and Pan yanked the barricade shield from one of the officers, who was shocked at the sight of the kid, and hurled it straight into the robber holding the woman hostage's face. Bra shot into the crime scene, bending the two other robbers' guns, and Pan jumped in after, knocking someone just coming out of the front door of the bank. Deciding their work was done, Pan and Bra flew off at super speed. The police chief stared at where there was once a crime scene, now a bunch of bruised criminals and a frightened, confused former hostage.

"What the hell just happened?" He said blankly.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." The girls laughed when they set down somewhere safe.

"Shall we?" said Pan, taking Bra's hand and giving her a peck on the cheek. They slipped out of their hiding spot and continued their walk like it was never interrupted.

"Ah, found you." Videl whispered, hiding behind a building and watching the girls.

"What are you doing?" Videl whipped around to see Vegeta standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Vegeta. I was just making sure they didn't get into any trouble while…"

"Not necessary." Vegeta cut her off. "They can handle themselves."

"What's up?" Bra asked. Pan had stopped and looked behind them abruptly.

"I thought I just sensed… never mind." Pan shook her head. Once at the movies, they found they were way early for every movie showing, so they stopped at an ice cream restaurant to pass the time.

"So grandpa taught me this cool move called the 'rock-paper-scissors punch'." Pan was saying. "We even made this game out of it. Rock-Paper-Scissors Battle's pretty fun. Wanna play some time?"

"After you became a super saiyan and all? Sorry, but I'll pass." said Bra nervously. "Besides, if I wanted to play such a risky, violent game, I would just give my dad a shout." She giggled.

"That's true." Pan laughed. "But just because I've become a super saiyan one time doesn't make me so powerful when I'm not using it. Besides I'm scared of it."

"Of what?" asked Bra. "Super saiyans?"

"No, just my own super saiyan form." said Pan. "Just being in that form is so painful and scary, and I can't control it, which is even scarier. I don't ever want to be a super saiyan again."

"Hey, no offense, but we're in peace times now, so could we please talk about something that doesn't involve fighting or anything like that?" asked Bra.

"Sure, okay." Pan agreed. "Uh… well… um…" They sat in silence for a while. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Okay, what about…" Bra started but broke off. She knew Pan wouldn't want to talk about girly stuff like clothes, especially not when she was a cross dresser. "Or… um, you know… yeah, I don't have anything good either." She sighed. "uh, what kind of ice cream did you get?" She felt pitiful. Ice cream. She was talking about ice cream.

"Triple Chocolate chip cookie dough." said Pan. "What about you?"

"Moose Tracks." bra shrugged. "Wanna taste?" She scooped a bit onto her spoon and held it out to Pan, who ate it delightedly. She did the same to Bra, who realized just how unusually romantic this was. They took turns feeding each other until they were out of ice cream.

"I think it's about time for our movie." said Pan, indicating a clock, and they returned to the theater.

* * *

"Hey, Pan, does that look familiar?" Bra laughed, pointing up at a large poster for a movie entitled 'Should we be in love?', which featured two girls who looked oddly like older versions of Pan and Bra sitting next to each other, blushing and holding hands.

"Sure does!" Pan joined in a laugh with Bra. "Ooh! I like the look of that one." She pointed to a poster for a martial arts movie called 'Legacy of the Legend', which featured a young boy in orange with spiky hair.

"Come on, is that really a kind of movie you take your girlfriend to?" said Bra, amused.

"No. That is." said Pan, pointing to a sinister looking horror movie, even the name of which scared Bra witless.

"I'll stick to the movie about our romantic older look-alikes, thank you." Bra cringed.

"Alright, but I still think it's a little mushy." said Pan. Bra hugged her. "Unfortunately for both of us, I like mushy." She smiled, dragging Pan into the romantic movie. They held hands all the way through the movie, even kissed at some of the more passionate scenes.

* * *

"I liked that movie." Pan smiled two hours later as they recovered from their theater blindness. "Really gives me more confidence about our relationship."

"Yeah, me too. I have to wonder why the antagonist looked so much like your dad, though." Bra mused, finally able to open her eyes all the way in the sunlight.

"Eh, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Pan shrugged. "Either that, or he was chosen to play that role while we were out in space."

"Somehow, I have to say coincidence." said Bra. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno." Pan shrugged. "Mini golf?" They burst into fits of hysterical laughter. As they went to a clothing outlet store, a shadowy figure watched them from a distance, smirking sinisterly.

"Laugh while you still can, Destined Evolution." It whispered evilly. "Because soon, very soon, I will make your life hell!"

After Pan and Bra tried on dozens of outfits and each bought about half of those dozens, they gave a passionate good-bye kiss and returned to their respective homes.

* * *

"So how'd it go? What'd you do? Did anything interesting happen?" Videl bombarded Pan with questions when she returned home.

"Uh, great, had ice cream, saw a movie, went clothes shopping, and aside from stopping a bank robbery and hostage situation, not really. I had a lot of fun, though. And I hope Bra did too."

* * *

"Bra, how was your date? Did you do anything cool? Did you do anything sexy? Did you…. you know?" Bulma barraged her daughter with questions, a teasing silk on the last one.

"It was great, I had a really good time, we fed each other ice cream, we saw a very sensual romantic movie, stopped a massively armed bank robbery, tried on some new outfits, no and I don't know what you mean." Bra sighed.

"Oh, come on! Of course you know. Didn't they teach you that in school?" said Bulma. She mouthed the words 'sex ed'.

"No! That's not until middle school." Bra blushed furiously.

"Nonsense! A girl's never too young to know the facts of life." Bulma insisted. "Starting tomorrow, I will teach you how to be a true woman!"

"Wait, did you say something about a bank robbery?" Vegeta cut in.

"Yeah, there was this huge bank robbery while Pan and I were on the way to the movies." said Bra.

"Did anybody know it was you two?" Vegeta asked, a certain firmness to his voice.

"Not at all." Bra shook her head. "We came, we saw, we kicked their butts, we ran before anyone had a clue what was going on."

"And you two kept your tails hidden the entire date?" Vegeta pressed on. Bra nodded. "That's my girl." He grinned.

* * *

"Um, grandpa? There's something I think I need to talk to you about." said Pan, sounding a tad scared.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Goku warmly. "How did your date go, by the way?"

"Great, but on two occasions, I thought I sensed some kind of dark energy." said Pan seriously. "It was nothing that would ruin our date or anything, but I thought I should let you know."

"What did it feel like?" Goku asked, a little concerned now.

"Well, it was sort of like an… enemy presence. Like it was familiar, but not really." Pan explained, confused on how to describe the aura and feeling very stupid while trying to articulate it.

"Like a presence that's so near yet so far away at the same time?" Goku tried to help. "That's more powerful than you can imagine yet like it's not even there?"

"Yes. Wait, what does that mean?" Pan asked, now confused that Goku knew exactly what she felt.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." said Goku. " But it's time that you knew the truth. It all started about three years ago…."

**To be continued….**

**I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging with possibly even more questions raised that before, but all will be answered in the next exciting saga of Dragon Ball GT Remastered. As of now, however, the series will be on hiatus, so don't expect any updates soon. At the earliest, the new Saga will begin around June, but no guarantees. **

**Additionally, be sure to visit my GT Remastered forum and leave a comment. I'm interested in what you might have to say.**

**Also, be sure to check out the Black Star Chronicles, which will be posted very soon.**

**I hope to see you again in the next saga of Dragon Ball GT Remastered. See you then!**


	15. Filler: Handmade Family

It had been a year since our heroes' quest for the Dragon Balls, peace had returned to the galaxy, Pan and Bra confessed their feelings for one another, Goten had adopted Ruuss, his favorite kid in the world as his daughter, and, just a few months ago, he had married his long-time girlfriend Valese. Despite problems with Valese's family, the handmade family was as happy as could be.

"You know, I don't quite get it." Goten mused deeply as he sat up in bed.

"What's that?" Valese asked.

"Ruuss."

"What about her?" Valese asked, sounding a little concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but there's something about her…" Goten mused. "I don't know what it is, but I think there's so much about her that I don't know…" Valese giggled.

"Goten, you know Ruuss better than anyone!" She smiled. "And no one's a better father for her than you."

"Yeah, but ever since I first met her on Neo Vega, I've thought that there's something unusual about her, and not just because of where and how we met." Said Goten. "And I feel like I don't know everything I should know about her."

"Don't be silly, Goten. You know you know her better than the rest of the universe, why are you so worried?" said Valese.

"It's not about knowing her personally." Said Goten. "It's about her. I've seen some of what she can do, but there seems to be more to Ruuss than the curious little saiyan girl I know her as. Like she has some sort of secret that maybe even she doesn't know."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Valese assured him. "Just because she came from somewhere not from earth doesn't mean she has something dangerous to hide."

"I sincerely doubt she has anything dangerous to hide." said Goten, knowing full well that a dangerous Ruuss was as inconceivable as a girly Pan, or an evil Goku. "But one night, I saw her on the roof, looking around for the moon."

"But there is no moon." Said Valese. "There hasn't been one since your brother was little. Does Ruuss know that?"

"I told her, but she seems convinced otherwise. She said that she needed the moon for something." Goten explained. "And that's the only thing I'm really worried about."

"Why's that?"

"Because saiyans with tails make a monstrous transformation at the sight of a full moon." Goten answered grimly. "I don't see why she would want to transform, though." Valese seemed a little startled by this information, but said nothing. "And then there's her earring." Goten went on. "I know she loves that thing because of its sentimental value, but what is it exactly? What is it about it that gives her those abilities? And if you're listening in on us, Ruuss, show yourself now." Valese blinked at him, and sure enough, a little girl wearing an oversized nightshirt and an earring with a sharp fang hanging from it opened the door.

"I am sorry, daddy." Said Ruuss. "I did not mean to listen in on you, I just heard you say my name and I could not help…"

"It's alright, sweety." Valese smiled warmly. "Mommy and daddy were just talking."

"I do not transform under the full moon." Ruuss told Goten. "I am not used to how things are on earth. On Neo Vega, we would usually perform a ritual in the moonlight before going to bed, but I am still unused to there not being a moon."

"You don't transform?" Goten repeated. "Why not?" Ruuss gave the fang hanging from her earring a tap. "Oh. That makes sense… I think."

"How did mommy and daddy meet?" Ruuss asked curiously.

"I remember our first date." Goten smiled happily in remonition. Valese smiled with him, holding his hand.

**Three years ago...**

"So, what do you think odds are that mom will let me free from being president of the company?" Trunks asked conversationally.

"Eh, I dunno." Said Goten. "What do you think odds are of my dad coming home before the time of the next Tenkaichi?"

"Fair point." Trunks sighed. It was just a typical day; Trunks just made his most recent escape from the clutches of Bulma's security, Goten was trying and failing to find a girlfriend, life had pretty much been this way for the past fourteen years, nothing new about it all. But today, something new was going to happen, which would change Goten's life forever.

"Valese! Hurry up, we're already running late!" A woman in extremely sophisticated clothes shouted to her daughter, a young girl with the same color hair, who was walking at a slower pace than her parents, smiling as she admired the sight of the big city. "Valese!"

"Oh, I'm sorry mother!" The girl named Valese called apologetically, her high heels clacking loudly on the pavement, catching up with her very finely dressed parents.

"Wow. She's pretty." Said Goten admiringly, watching the rich girl. She wore a very fancy red formal dress with a pearl necklace and crescent moon earrings, her wavy golden-red hair was unbraided, but still very neatly combed, her eyes were a brilliant, emerald green, and while she didn't seem to enjoy being around her parents, a thin man with short, very neat black hair and a tuxedo, and a woman in a sapphire dress, her hair matching her daughters, though tied back in a very tight bun, she did seem to like her urban surroundings.

"Yeah." Trunks nodded. "She doesn't seem like she gets out all that much, though." He noted as the girl examined a parking meter with curiosity, though hurrying up to catch up with her parents again after another sharp warning from them.

"Honestly, Valese. What is wrong with you today? Don't you know we're already running late?" The mother sighed irritably."

"I'm sorry, but I've never been to the big city before." said Valese. "It's such an interesting place!"

"There's nothing interesting about it." The father huffed, glaring at some litter with disgust. "Filthy, unorganized place."

"Why did I have to come along with you?" Valese asked. "I'm not going to be of any importance."

"Preposterous. I'll have to retire one of these days, and you'll have to be the one to take over the family business." The father stated firmly. Valese wanted to protest to this, she really didn't have any care for the family business; in fact, she didn't care for the family very much at all. She would always have to follow her parents on some important business trip, and though she did absolutely nothing on these trips, she was forced to listen and understand every little thing about the family business.

She wanted very much to have just one break from sitting around, listening to a bunch of old men talk and talk about she didn't even care what. This opportunity came in the form of a massive crowd forming between her and her parents as they approached a crosswalk. By the time she reached the other side of the crosswalk and the crowd thinned a little, her parents were nowhere to be found. She panicked for a moment, but then felt relief, walking freely on the streets, looking with great interest at all the shops, buildings, passing cars, and people in the city.

"EY! Watch where you're steppin' little lady!" A heavy-set man with dirty hair and face grunted angrily as he bumped into the rich young woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Valese said politely, but the fat man ignored her, walking on past her. A boy with shaggy black hair around her age snatched something from the rude man and punched him into an alleyway.

"Is this yours?" The boy asked, handing a small, silk wallet to Valese, who gasped and hastily searched her pockets, which were all empty.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" She said gratefully, accepting the wallet back.

"No problem." Goten replied politely. "Um, see you then…"

"Actually, could I stay with you for a while?" Valese asked. "I'm not familiar with how the city works."

"Oh, sure. Okay." Goten agreed. "I was just going to get something to eat. Could I get you anything?"

"I would love that." said Valese sweetly. "Thank you. Oh, I'm Valese, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Son Goten." The boy answered. "How's ice cream sound?" He added, seeing an ice cream stand nearby."

"It sounds great." Valese smiled.

"What flavor?" Goten asked when they were about to order.

"Huh?" Valese asked.

"Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry?" said Goten helpfully.

"There are other flavors besides vanilla?" said Valese with interest. Goten blinked at her. "I wonder why he didn't give us any spoons?" Valese wondered as they sat on a bench nearby.

"It's a cone. You don't need a spoon." Goten answered. "You just lick it." He gave his own ice cream a little lick.

"Oh. That's strange." said Valese, licking some of her own strawberry cone. "Oh, this is tasty! I didn't know this kind of ice cream existed."

"Really? Why not?" Goten blinked.

"I've never had any food that my family doesn't approve of." said Valese, enjoying the taste of the strawberry ice cream.

"Your family looks like they're very rich." Goten recalled the formal clothing that Valese and her parents wore.

"They are." Valese sighed. "I'm a little tired of it. Everything always has to be laid out in front of me, determined before I can decide for myself: I always have to come with my parents on their business trips, I'm always told that I have to carry on the family business, all my meals are chosen for me, I only go to sleep and wake up whenever others want me to…"

"Dang. Sound tough." Goten cringed. Suddenly, he was grateful that his mother's fantasy of ultimate riches never came true.

"It is." said Valese. "I am glad to have met you though, Goten." Goten blinked again.

"Really? Why?"

"You're the only one I've been able to talk to about these things." Valese smiled. "And the first boy I've ever talked to that I haven't been arranged to be married to."

"I'm glad to have met you too." Goten muttered, turning away as his face turned pink as Valese's ice cream. Valese giggled at Goten's face. "So uh, won't your parents be really mad with you about disappearing on them?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Said Valese simply. "I think that if I came back to them alright, they wouldn't throw too much of a fit about it."

"Still…" said Goten.

"I know, but let's enjoy ourselves for now." Valese smiled. Goten only knew her for a few minutes, and yet he was already more scared of Valese's parents than she was.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Where to now?" They walked around the big city, stopping at some places for Goten to explain to Valese about them. Valese was truly intrigued when they came upon the mall.

"I can't believe there are so many wonderful places all squeezed together in this one building!" She marveled, looking around at all the stores and departments.

"She's almost like a little kid." Goten chuckled. "It's kind of cute."

"That sure was fun, Goten! I hope we can do something like this again sometime." Valese said happily after about an hour of playing around in the mall.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Goten smiled. "So, uh… would your family happen to have a bunch of tough-looking body guards who all somehow look exactly the same?"

"Yes." Valese answered, though confused. "Why?"

"Because, they kind of look like them." said Goten nervously, pointing to a number of tall men in suits and dark glasses.

"Valese! What on earth do you think you're doing out here in this foul place!" A woman with hair like Valese's demanded, stepping between two of the dangerous-looking men.

"I'm sorry, mother. I ended up getting separated and lost." Said Valese sincerely. "But I'm alright, thanks to Goten."

"Young man, to which fortune are you heir to?" The woman asked Goten in a snippy voice.

"Um, well, my name's Son Goten, if that's what you're asking." Though he knew before he said this that it was definitely not what Valese's mother was asking.

"So, you're a peasant and you dare be within arm's reach of my daughter!" Valese's mother snapped irritably. "Well, you should know that my daughter is Valese Aristo of the Aristo fortune! And a lowly peasant has no right to be fraternizing with her, much less any member of any family with class!"

"Mother, Goten kept me safe while I was looking for you." Valese defended Goten, but her mother wouldn't listen.

"Don't you dare make excuses for this boy!" She snapped. "And you're in enough trouble as it is! Come along now! Let's get you away from this filth!" She grabbed Valese by the arm and pulled her away.

"You're welcome!" Goten called sharply. Valese smiled back at Goten and blew him a little kiss, making him blush again.

About a week later, Goten was lying bored on the couch, not even really watching or paying attention to anything happening in the room: The conversation Gohan and Videl were having just across from him, the anime Pan was watching on the TV, the only thing on his mind was that pretty little lady Valese, and how he wished he would be able to see her again. Just then, his cell phone rang, playing one of his favorite pop songs.

"You've got to change that ring tone." Pan sighed. She rather disliked that stupid ringtone. Goten made an irritated 'shushing gesture and answered his phone.

"Who is this?" he asked. His heart leapt as he heard a familiar soft voice. "Valese! I was just thinking about you! Have your parents changed your mind about me? …. Oh. Well, they weren't too hard on you about last week, were they? … Oh, good. So why are you allowed to call me if your parents hate my guts?"

"Couldn't pay a restraint bill again?" Pan teased.

"Oh. So, you're not allowed to be talking to me right now? You want to meet me on Saturday? Yeah, I'll be there!"

"Somehow, I get the feeling that Uncle Goten's cell phone chats are going to get really old really fast." Pan sighed, turning the TV volume up a little.

That Saturday, Goten was looking back and forth for the girl he was told to meet nearby.

"Goten! Hey, Goten!"

"Oh, hi Valese." Goten smiled once he caught up to her. "I didn't recognize you without that dress you wore last time." Sure enough, Valese was almost totally unrecognizable from before. She wore jeans with a green shirt under a light grey sweater with black tennis shoes. Her golden-red hair was tied back in a ponytail, she wore a pendant with a golden star on it, and the same crescent moon earrings as before.

"I thought I'd like to wear some of the clothes we shopped for last week." Said Valese happily. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, I don't know." Said Goten awkwardly. He felt stupid for wanting very much to have another day out with Valese, and yet now here he was with no idea what to do next.

"We could go to that mall again." Valese suggested.

"Um, alright. If that's what you want to do." Now that Valese understood the mall a little better, she was much more composed than the last time, though she still marveled at some of the places they passed by with great interest. She looked up at a fancy golden clock with roman numerals over a fountain and saw a second floor above.

"Hey, Goten? There's a second floor up there, but no stairs." Valese pointed out perplexedly.

"Oh, you just use an escalator." Said Goten, indicating the moving stairs. "After you, miss." Valese stood in front of the escalator for a while, watching the moving stairs cautiously. Finally, she stepped ever so carefully onto one of the moving metal steps, and squealed as she moved further and further up, Goten just behind her.

"That was pretty strange." Valese breathed after hopping off the escalator.

"They're not so bad. Those little teeth at the end don't bite." Goten teased.

"Goten. That's not funny." Valese play pouted.

"I mean it, they don't." Goten laughed. "Oh, look! Cotton candy!" Valese became confused as Goten trotted ahead a little faster to buy two sticks of large fluffy bunches of cotton candy. "Here you go. Pink or blue?" Valese took the blue one and took a bite.

"Oh, it's so sweet!" She said delightedly. Goten smiled widely, and Valese giggled as she saw that his teeth were turned pink.

"So, where to now?" Goten asked as Valese finished cleaning her hands of the sticky remains of her cotton candy.

"Hm…" Valese hummed thoughtfully, looking left and right between the stores. "What about there?" Goten turned pink as his teeth as he saw what Valese was pointing to: A lingerie store.

"Uh? There?" He gasped. "That's… that's not usually where you go on a date, at least not until…. Sometime later…"

"Huh?" Valese blinked. "What's wrong with a video game store?" Goten blinked at her. It turned out that she was indeed indicating a place called 'Game Spot,' which was right next to the lingerie store.

"Oh. I thought you meant that um… never mind…" Goten stuttered. He sighed to himself. "I'm so messed up." He thought. Goten wouldn't have thought that girls would really be into things like video games, much less a girl like Valese, but she seemed genuinely interested as she played one of the game demos.

"Come to think of it, I haven't really played any video games in a long time." Goten thought, smiling as he watched Valese make her electronic avatar jump a wide chasm and descend a green pipe. Looking around, video gaming had gone a long way since the Nintendu 65 he had as a kid. And now that he looked around, there were no Nintendu 65's anywhere to be seen.

"Goten, this one's a two-player! Check it out!" Valese called to him.

"Oh, a fighting game! Nice!" said Goten, recognizing the game. He thought he would win easily, but to his shock, Valese completely kicked his butt. "Where did you learn to play video games?"

"I didn't." said Valese simply, to Goten's confusion.

"She sure is one interesting girl." He thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's almost time to go!" Valese gasped, looking at her watch. She and Goten hurried out of the mall, only to find themselves surrounded by the black-suited guards from Valese's family.

"I can't see this going anywhere good…" Goten thought. He knew he could fight them off, but if he did, he was sure he'd never get to see Valese again.

"You again?" Valese parents stared down at Goten with eyes like daggers.

"Um, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Aristo." said Goten, half awkward, half sarcastic. "You might remember me as the guy who kept your daughter safe last week."

"And the urchin who's being such a bad influence on my daughter?" Mr. Aristo growled sharply.

"Father, I asked for Goten to…"

"That's enough out of you!" Mr. Aristo roared at his daughter. "I should have you know that my Valese is already engaged to someone more worthy of her standing, and you have no position to be having any sort of interactions with her!"

"Money isn't everything, you know." Said Goten simply. "And what is it that Valese wants? It sounds like she's not interested in…"

"Mind your mouth, boy!" Mr. Aristo roared, grabbing Goten by the throat, but to his shock, Goten was pushing his massive hand away with just two fingers. "You mock me?" Goten acted instinctively, throwing Mr. Aristo back, making him trip and fall into a puddle, enraging him further. "How dare you?"

"Me?" Goten blinked. "But… you attacked first."

"Thanks to you, my clothes are ruined!" Mr. Aristo growled, tearing his wet suit jacket off. "Meet us tomorrow at dusk! Valese, come on! We're getting out of this dirt hole." The family walked off, carrying Valese behind, and by the looks of it, very furious about the clothes she wore.

"Gohan, what does it mean if a rich family wants you to meet them at dusk?" Goten asked later that day, to a perplexed look from his older brother. "I mean, you know, just hypothetically." He added feebly.

"It usually means that they want to duel you." Gohan answered. "Why? Did you make a rich man mad?"

"No." Goten lied, turning away to avoid any more talk on the matter. "So he just wants to duel then? Good, then I have nothing to worry about." Late the next day, Goten left the house wearing a sleeveless orange dogi with a black sash to which Gohan teased, "Good luck with your little duel."

"You could stand to at least wear proper clothes when summoned." Mr. Aristo grunted irritably when Goten arrived, who grumbled something about somewhere tight Mr. Aristo could get his head out of, but then asked why he was brought here.

"It's come to my attention that you seek my daughter." Mr. Aristo stated. "If this is so, then you are to duel with…"

"With her future husband." A boy about Goten's age with blonde hair slicked back and grey eyes and an incredibly smug face sneered. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wheatly. Wheatly Manshionous. I'm heir to the greatest fortune in the known world, the Manshionous fortune, and a renound duelist, who's never been defeated.

"Yeah, that's fascinating." Goten sighed, uninterested in Wheatly's constant drawling. "So are you actually talented, or did you just buy your way through life?"

"I will show you just how talented I am." Wheatly stated, his voice much more serious, losing its smug drawl. "We shall fight with swords. No bars held." He said, throwing a rapier to Goten, who gave it a scowl.

"This is a sword?" he blurted, thinking of the incredible blade Trunks had received from the mysterious warrior Tapion. "It's so… wimpy."

"Little does he know, mine has been sharpened." Wheatly thought smugly. "I can do away with this disgrace to society and claim Valese for my own. No one can complain if this scum is done away with."

"Hey, Smugly. Are we fighting, or do you just plan to stand there looking pretty?" Goten called him back to reality.

"Of course." Wheatly grunted, standing in a fancy-pants pose. "En Garde!" Goten swiped at him, making a long, broad rip through his suit and shattering his sword, much to his utter bewilderment. "Wha…? How…? You're just a peasant! Garbage!"

"Of course your parents wouldn't teach you," Goten sighed, tossing his rapier aside. "That money isn't everything." Wheatly scurried off, crying his eyes out over his loss.

"Goten! You won!" Valese shouted joyously. "How did you become such a talented swordsman?"

"I didn't." Goten said simply, to which Valese giggled.

"Seriously, how did you do that?" Valese asked.

"Another time, maybe." Said Goten, to which Valese pouted.

**[The End]**

"And that's how we met." Goten finished telling Ruuss.

"You know, that's something that we have in common, Ruuss." Valese smiled. "We were both introduced to the world by daddy."

"Yeah!" Ruuss piped up, hugging her parents lovingly. "But what is cotton candy? I tasted cotton before, and it did not taste good at all."

"That's not what it is at all." Goten laughed. "I'll show you another time. But for now, you should get some sleep."

"Okay." Ruuss agreed reluctantly.

"I think she is going to do great." Valese smiled, mirroring her adoptive daughter's manner of speaking. "After all, she has a father like you who always knows how to show her the right way."

"And she has a mother like you, who can raise her to be smart and strong." Said Goten, using the same mannerism. They kissed each other good night and went to sleep. In the other room, Ruuss sat up in the hammock she used for a bed, listening to her parents via hearing with her fang earring.

"Thank you, mommy, and daddy. Good night. I love you." And she turned over in her hammock, going to sleep as well.

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, and sorry again for coming back from an all too long hiatus just to give you a bad filler chapter. Well, anyway, things will get back up and moving again with the next chapter, so see you then!**


	16. Our Story Begins Again

"It's time you knew the truth." said Goku seriously to his granddaughter. "It all started about three years ago, at the world tournament…."

**The 29****th**** Tenkaichi Budokai…**

"And now, the 29th Tenkaichi Budokai can begin!" The enthusiastic announcer called over his microphone, the crowd cheering uproariously. "In our first match, the granddaughter of Tenkaichi veteran and 23rd world champion, AND granddaughter of our current champion, Mr. Satan, Son Pan!" The crowd shouted their lungs out as seven-year-old Son Pan stepped onto the stage, wearing her resized pale red gi. "And her opponent; A new face to the Tenkaichi and enigmatic fighting expert, Phantom!" far less enthusiasm could be heard, and whatever cheers did come were mostly for Pan;

"Kick his ass, Pan!"

A slim, hooded man in a ragged black cloak came onto the stage opposite of Pan, wordless to everything around him. Pan was almost a little frightened of Phantom; he had beaten all of the people paired against him in the preliminaries with total ease. She had never seen anyone be able to just throw someone like Mr. Buu out of the ring without even trying before.

"Ready! GO!"

The moment the fight had started, it was over. Phantom had impaled his hand through Pan's gut, causing the audience to gasp and scream in panic, shouting things like, "Murderer!" to the enigmatic stranger.

"This goes far beyond the Budokai, Son Pan." Phantom whispered in a sinister, raspy voice. He punched Pan in the face, forcing her free of his other hand impaled in her. She stood weakly and tried to fight back, but phantom had already weakened her too much. "This is about the universe, and the danger you will bring to it!"

"What are you talking about? Pan demanded. I've done nothing to…"

"But years from now, you will, Destined Evolution." Phantom stated. As Pan tried to fight back against him, the hooded figure caught her striking arm and snapped it, the bone visible in the brutal wound. He kicked her to the ground and crushed one of her legs under his foot, shooting a strangely dark ki blast through her other. "You will die here, but not before you suffer first!" His hand became like smoke, tearing up her internal organs. Pan screamed with agonizing pain, hacking up massive quantities of blood.

"What are you talking about?" Pan forced through heavy coughs. "What have I ever done to…?"

"The saiyans are a plague that must be purged from the universe." Phantom whispered dangerously. He threw Pan to the arena floor, where she lay absolutely helpless, suffering beyond her young mind's comprehension. "And you will be the first to die, Destined Evolution.

The entire Tenkaichi Budokai stadium was in an uproar, not only disgusted with the mysterious fighter's methods, but well aware that the only thing on his mind was murder of an innocent little girl.

"Irritating." Phantom growled with annoyance. He grabbed Pan from the red pool she was laying in and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"No you don't!" Gohan yelled, charging at the still-disappearing Phantom. He caught his daughter's attacker just in time as he vanished, all three reappearing in a dusty desert canyon.

"Another saiyan?" Phantom smirked under his mask of darkness. "Perfect."

"Just who are you? And why are you doing this to my daughter?" Gohan demanded furiously, his hair swept back, a furious aura of fire and sparks flourished around him.

"I've come to this tournament with the intent of wiping out the last of your race, saiyan." Phantom stated. "It's just the girl's own misfortune that she was the first to cross my path."

"No. This is nothing short of sickening." Said Gohan. "You say that she's just the first saiyan you've come across but there's more to it, isn't there?"

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Phantom asked.

"You don't strike me as the type to follow the rules, and all of the other members of the saiyan race have been right in front of you the entire time." Said Gohan. "And I've seen enough cheating in the Budokai to know it when I see it. You purposely set yourself up against my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Phantom repeated with great interest. "How interesting. "

"Why are you so interested in killing her?" Gohan demanded. "If it's a saiyan you want to fight, then here I am!" At this, Phantom laughed.

"You have no idea what destiny has in store for this child, do you?" He said. "It's because of that destiny that she is my primary target. You and whatever others may be on this world are just extra." Absolutely infuriated, Gohan's aura grew more intense as he lunged at Phantom, who with a flick of his hand froze him in midair. He then turned to the immobilized seven-year-old girl and just as he made to deal the final killing blow, she was engulfed with what looked like dark gold fire and caught his fist.

She growled monstrously, glaring dangerously at him with bright red eyes, her hair was blowing upward as though by a breeze, and Phantom actually gasped and recoiled his hand, which had been burnt in Pan's new fiery energy.

"She's a super saiyan…?" Gohan stared. "No. It's something… else…"

Screaming with pure violent fury, Pan struck Phantom in a fast, relentless barrage, bruising every inch of his body her fists could reach. She grabbed him by the head, and smashed it against her own at least eight times, his shoulders burning hotly as her hands gripped them tightly. She thrust him straight down, flipping him upside down in midair, grabbed him by an ankle, and flew a long distance, his head dragging against the stone ground before turning and throwing him into the wall of the canyon, which crashed down on his head.

The rock burying disintegrating on contact with Pan's aura as she pulled him from the rubble and struck him repeatedly. Her strikes became slower and weaker as her aura slowly faded. Eventually, it vanished entirely, Pan's eyes returning to their original dark color. She panted loudly and fell backward, completely drained of whatever power she had left, the bleeding from her injuries accelerating.

"Did you see? This is the very reason she must be destroyed!" Phantom roared, standing and lifting her by the front of her once pale red, now dark red, shirt, building up dark energy in his hand, ready to make the final blow, when Gohan lost his patience at last.

"You provoked her! You claim that she's a danger, but the only one in danger is you, because you've threatened to kill her!" He roared, pulling Pan free of his grasp, setting her down carefully, and in a flash, Phantom was thrown back into a rock.

"KAME… HAME… HAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled, firing the most powerful attack he had ever used, the canyon around them being shaken to the ground, Phantom completely disintegrated. Gohan grabbed Pan and flew to safety as stone walls around them collapsed.

"Gohan!" Goku, Piccolo, and several others soared onto the scene, to absolute shock at the sight of the blood-drenched Pan, her eyes wide with terror and flowing with tears. Though she still lived, her body was completely inert, her mind shut down.

"Gohan! What happened to her?" Goku gasped, looking down at her. He was reminded of the time his own son was in a state like this, after being beaten by the brutish Recoome. "Who was that guy?"

"He called himself 'Phantom.'" Gohan answered feebly. Now that he was out of his battle trance, all he could do was wonder who would be so heartless as to do something like this to such an innocent, young girl.

"PAAAAAAANN!" Videl screamed, mortified as she landed on the scene, running to her daughter and holding her tightly, crying uncontrollably.

"She's still alive, but just barely." said Piccolo grimly.

"I'll be back in a minute!" said Goku, vanishing on the spot. A few moments later, Dende landed and hurried to heal Pan as best as he could.

"I'm sorry, there aren't any grown senzu, so I came here as fast as I could." The young adult Namek explained as he concentrated to heal Pan's injuries.

"Then where's Dad?" Gohan asked.

"He said that he needed the Dragon Balls." Dende answered.

"What for?" Piccolo asked. "Nobody's died, much less Pan."

"He didn't say." Dende muttered. Much of the time waiting for Goku was spent in complete silence as Dende worked to heal Pan. It was probably only a few minutes at the longest, but to Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, and everyone else who was informed of this incident, it felt like hours. At long last, life returned to Pan's blank eyes, though she looked as deeply wounded in mind and body as though her injuries were still fresh.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Goku panted, reappearing with items in his arms. He laid the seven dragon balls out on the ground, which glowed and flashed brightly together. "Come fourth, Shenlong!" He called.

At these words, the sky became pitch black as the balls glowed blindingly bright. A storm brewed, lightning cracking throughout the sky, and a massive, serpentine shape shot from where the ancient artifacts lay, twisting through the sky, until the shape of the almighty eternal dragon completed itself, the glowing red eyes staring down the people below, who by now were unfazed by its intimidating appearance.

"_Now that you have summoned me, I will grant you three wishes within my power!" _Boomed Shenlong.

"Why did you summon the dragon?" Gohan asked Goku in a low voice. "Nobody died from all this."

"I know, but there's something else that I need him for." Goku replied. He then turned to the dragon and stated clearly to it,

"I want you to erase Pan's memory of Phantom and what he did to her!"

"_It shall be done."_ Said Shenlong, his red eyes glowing momentarily. _"State your second wish."_

"Would I be able to wish to keep someone or something away from somebody?" Goku asked, though he knew the way he worded that statement was incredibly vague.

"_You mean to prevent what happened to Son Pan from happening again? To protect her from what attacked her moments before?" _Shenlong clarified.

"Yeah. Can you do that?"

"_Only if there is an artifact that she carries that can hold the enchantment." _Said Shenlong. _"Do you have such an artifact?"_ Though this talk was way over the heads of everyone else, Goku considered Shenlong's question carefully.

"Be right back!" He said, vanishing, only to reappear moments later with an orange piece of cloth, which he raised for the dragon to see. "Anything will do, right?" Shenlong's eyes glowed brightly again.

"_Your wish has been granted." _The dragon stated. _"Now, what is your final wish?"_

"We don't need one." Said Goku.

"_Then fair you well!" _and with these words, the dragon vanished, the dragon balls spinning in a circle for a moment before rocketing straight up into the sky and firing in opposite directions, the sky clearing.

"What was that second wish about?" Gohan asked.

"It's so that something like this won't happen again." Said Goku. "I managed to see what Phantom was, and that has me worried. If I'm right, and I hope that I'm not, then Phantom would be nothing compared to what could possibly await Pan."

"What's…." Gohan was about to ask, but he was silenced by a faint grunt as Pan sat up slowly.

"Dad? Grandpa? What happened?" She asked blankly, looking around at her terrain. "And where are we?" A thought hit her and she flinched. "The tournament! I was supposed to fight in the first round…!"

"Relax, Pan. The tournament's been over for some time." Said Goku gently. This was perfectly true. Soon after Phantom had supposedly murdered Pan, the spectators were forced to leave and the tournament had to be cancelled as authorities showed up.

"When what about my match with…." Pan strained her face, trying to remember. "Who did I fight with?"

"I uh…. Didn't catch his name." Goku replied, playing dumb. "But boy was he was a tough guy!"

"So I lost?" Pan blinked. Gohan nodded. "Then I need to train harder than ever so I can beat him next time!" She stated enthusiastically, standing up, although feeling incredibly pained. Everyone smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Just like Dad." Gohan thought.

"Um, grandpa? I know you gotta go to train Uub more," said Pan, now looking a little sad and hopeful. "But can you stay with me for today?"

"Of course, kiddo." Goku smiled.

"Yay! Thanks, Grandpa!" She cheered gleefully. Videl then grabbed her, hugging her tightly and crying her heart out.

"Oh, thank god, honey!" She sobbed. "I was so scared…! Thought I would lose you!"

"Was the guy I fought that powerful?" Pan blinked. "I don't remember…" A jet-copter landed nearby, with Vegeta touching down just before it.

"Kakarot? What just happened?" he asked with confusion.

"Long story." Goku whispered to him. "I'll fill you in on all the details later…" Everyone jumped as a loud scream was heard, and Bra ran from the copter and gripped Pan in a powerful, tight hug.

"PAAAN!" She wailed, gripping her best friend tightly, tears flowing from her eyes like faucets. "I thought you would die! I was so scared!"

"Bra…? Are you alright?" Pan blinked. Bra was now crying so hard, she couldn't talk right.

"Scary gu…! Thaw you wer….! Soscaaaaredd!" She sobbed.

"It's alright, Bra. I'm okay now." Pan said calmly. "But… how the heck did I get out here?"

Though Pan was lost in confusion of her missing memory, she was happy as could be with Goku, who spent not only the rest of the day, but all of next day playing and training with her and doing all the things she wanted to do with him.

"Sorry, Pan. But it really is time for me to go." Said Goku apologetically the next day. Pan knew this would happen, but she was very teary-eyed all the same.

"Will you be back, grandpa?" She asked in a soggy voice.

"Of course I will." Goku nodded. "But before I go, I have something for you…" he handed her the orange bandana that Shenlong enchanted. "Here. I want you to have this to remember me by." Pan examined it before tying it like a headband around her forehead.

"Thanks, grandpa! Come home soon!" She smiled, giving her grandpa a very big hug for someone her size.

"I will." Goku smiled back, returning the hug before taking off. Pan stared into the sky where her grandfather used to be for a long time before turning to Gohan.

"Dad, can you train me to be stronger?" She asked.

"Alright, but I can't always be around to spar with you." Said Gohan. He was knocked off his feet as Pan made a strike at him, but he recovered quickly and batted off another hit from Pan.

"Dad, I don't get it." Pan mused. "If you're so strong, why do you always do such boring, scholar work?"

"It's a little complicated, Pan," Gohan smiled at her. "But I guess I don't like fighting and things as much as you and dad do."

"But how can you like always being in school?" Pan asked as she and Gohan continued to spar. "It's so boring."

"Well, Pan. Some people see things the opposite way you do." Gohan shrugged.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo trained you when you were little, didn't he?" said Pan suddenly. "Could he maybe train me?" Gohan opened his mouth to reply, but Pan shot off to where she remembered meeting Piccolo with her father one time.

"Kids today." Gohan laughed, shrugging.

Piccolo spent most of his days either on the lookout with Dende and his attendant Mr. Popo, or here at the waterfall calming his mind, but rarely was he ever interrupted, much less by other people.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo?" Pan called as she came closer to the strong Namek. "I want to know if you could train me? I wanna be stronger than that guy that beat me this year." Piccolo grinned at the little girl. He was reminded greatly of her father when he was little. Back then, any child who was bold enough to approach the deep-voiced green man would have been injured horrifically at best, but Gohan had been as much an influence on him as he was on Gohan, and now, he couldn't help but accept the girl's request.

**Three Years Later...**

"And so now you know the truth." Goku concluded. Pan looked horror struck, but not as badly as Goku had feared. "I'm sorry I kept it hidden from you all this time." Pan remained silent, still shocked by the story she had just heard. Though those events were blurred by the erasure of her memory, it all made perfect sense to her now.

"So that 'Phantom' person was one of the 'Destined Destroyers' then?" She said.

"I think so." Goku nodded.

"And what I sensed during my date with Bra?" Pan pressed on.

"I don't know what that was…" said Goku. "After all, Gohan already got rid of him. It's possible that it was just another one of them. I doubt that Phantom was the only one. But either way, I need your help with something now, Pan."

"What is it grandpa?"

"We need to scatter the Black Star Dragon Balls." Goku stated.

"Scatter them?" Pan repeated. "But aren't they safe enough hidden on the lookout?"

"If they were found and used on accident like they were, evidently not." Said Goku.

"Then why not just hide one far away from the others?" Pan suggested.

"I thought the same thing, but if the one hiding place would be found, it could be disastrous." Goku answered. "I think the best hope we could have to make sure the Black Star Dragon Balls never get improperly used again is if they're all hidden far away from one another. And that's what I want you to help me with: What's the best place you could think of to hide a dragon ball?"

Pan considered this question for a long moment. That was a pretty tough question. After all, the dragon balls were quite distinctive items, and any person who would come across it by chance would no doubt pick it up and keep it, perhaps considering it something along the lines of an ancient, priceless antique.

"At the bottom of an ocean?" She suggested lamely.

"Oh, of course!" Goku exclaimed, giving himself a playful slap on the forehead. "I remember now that I had to go into this secret, underwater cavern to find one before."

"Are we just going to dump all nine of them in the ocean then?" asked Pan.

"No, that would be too obvious." Said Goku. "I have a few ideas of where to hide some of them, but others…"

"Like where?" Pan asked.

"Remember the old hut I used to live in? The one just a ways from the house?" Pan nodded. "That's where I plan to hide one of them. That way, at least the one would be within our guard." They walked to the small pagoda-shaped house and Goku placed the four-black star ball on the pedestal where the earth's four-star ball once sat many, many years ago.

They flew across the world, scanning it for potential places to hide the balls. At a quite non-descript place above the ocean, Goku dropped the three-star ball while still in flight, telling Pan that it was for the best that no one, not even him knew its exact location.

They went to a rocky, mountainous desert terrain, where Goku carved a long, thin, deep hole with a ki beam in the top of a large rock formation, and dropped the seven-star ball down it, a distant _clack_ telling them it touched the bottom.

"Why hide it in a place like this?" Pan asked just after they took off for their next hiding spot.

"That was the place Vegeta and I first fought when he came to earth." Goku answered. "Oh, speaking of which, next time you go to see Bra, give this to her mom." He handed her the two-star ball. "I want her and Vegeta to keep it safe." He told her.

"Where next then?" Pan asked. Goku stopped, and Pan gave him a questioning look.

"You find a place for the next one." Said Goku, giving Pan all but one of the remaining five black star balls. "I have an idea for this one." He disappeared, and Pan blinked at where he once stood with confusion, but continued on regardless.

**Meanwhile...**

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Screamed the squat, elderly Pilaf as Goku popped out of thin air right in front of him. "What are you doing here! And why are you grown up? I thought I shrunk you?"

"I just came to…" Goku started, but Pilaf was being idiotic as usual.

"Get away! I don't care how old you are! You are not coming anywhere near me!" He squawked fearfully, backing into a corner.

"To give you this." Goku finished, holding out the one-star ball.

"Just get away from… me?" Pilaf blinked as Goku disappeared, leaving the dragon ball behind. He observed it, and smiled, calming down as he realized what it was. "Thanks… old friend." He said.

Goku returned to find Pan covered in dirt.

"I buried the eight-star ball under the Tenkaichi arena." She told Goku, wiping sweat from her brow, which only made it dirtier than before. "Don't worry, I didn't damage it in any way." She added. "I tunneled underneath it and buried it a few feet under the center of the arena."

"Good one." Goku grinned admiringly. "That just leaves three more."

"Could we maybe hide just one of them at the lookout?" Pan suggested.

"That'll be our last stop." Said Goku. "So now that just leaves two."

"Korin's tower?" Pan suggested.

"It's to close in proximity to the lookout." Goku mused. "Besides, the lookout has all sorts of protective places to hide a dragon ball. Korin's tower, not so much."

"Then how about we just wing the last two?" said Pan, totally out of hiding place ideas. "You take one, I take the other, we throw them in opposite directions?"

"I suppose." Said Goku. After giving Dende the nine-star ball and telling him to hide it in the safest place possible, he and Pan stood back-to-back in the center of the lookout, Goku holding the five-star, and Pan the six-star.

"On three." Said Pan. They counted together, and on "THREE!" They threw their dragon ball as hard as they could in the directions they faced.

"See ya later." Goku smiled.

"Where are you going?" Pan asked.

"Well, you want to go see Bra, don't you?" said Goku, giving her a little wink.

"Oooh. Right." Said Pan, remembering the black star ball. "But could I actually…"

"I'll let your parents know." Goku smiled.

"Thanks grandpa." The two saiyans flew in opposite directions, Goku for the Son Homestead, Pan for her girlfriend's house.

"Is everything alright, Pan?" Bra asked. Though she and Pan had thoroughly enjoyed their romantic little movie night, Bra was worried that something was bothering her same-sex lover.

"It's nothing." Pan told her, putting on a very Goku-like smiled.

"Don't give me that, Pan. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." Said Bra seriously. "Every time you lie, you do that weird thing where you crack your knuckles with your thumb." Pan froze all movement and looked down at her hands. Sure enough, her thumbs were pressing down on the bases of her fingers. "And it doesn't help that your tail also twitches." Pan looked around to see that her tail did indeed do an involuntary twitch. "Come on, can't you trust me enough to tell me whatever it is that's on your mind?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Pan sighed. "I just… I've been thinking…."

"About what?" asked Bra.

"Well, I don't know that we can… be together." Even though she knew what she was saying, it hurt all the same to say these words out loud.

"What? Why not?" Bra gasped. "I thought that…!"

"I do." Said Pan. "But… this, this 'Destined Evolution' stuff… It's dangerous enough for me, I don't want you to be hurt by it too. And… this bandana you hate so much, it's the only thing that keeps me safe from… 'them.'"

"Well… I guess I like that thing a good bit more now…" Bra muttered. "But don't worry so much about me." She told Pan seriously, putting her hands on Pan's shoulders and looking deep into her eyes, which, now that she looked really closely, had a deep, dark shade of blue to them. "I'm a saiyan princess, remember? The daughter of the mighty prince Vegeta. And if you're going to be facing danger like the universe has never known, I should be the one scared for you."

"But…" Pan started to object, but Bra silenced her.

"But nothing." She retorted. "We promised each other we'd be together forever, whether we're lovers, wives, or just good friends. We'll fight together against whatever the universe has to throw at us. And don't fear for my safety again. I may not be a super saiyan, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to back down from a fight."

"Oh, Bra…." Pan sighed. She kissed Bra on the mouth, who went as far as to use her tongue.

"Good night." Bra whispered, back in bed with Pan. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bra." They kissed each other good-night, holding hands, and tails intertwining. "Thanks, Bra." Pan thought as she watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully. "You don't know how much that means to me." She embraced her more lovingly.

"Pan, you're not alone." Bra stated in her mind, only pretending to be asleep. "Whoever it was stalking us on our date, he won't get to my girlfriend! Not like that other one did! Even if I have to fight him myself, even if I have to die by his hands, you will not shoulder this burden alone, Pan!"

**To Be Continued...**

**If you're a little confused, I'd just like to note that this chapter starts directly after the conclusion of ch14. 15 was just a little shameless filler that was more or less randomly inserted into the pre-second sage timeframe. I'm not going to put a name on this second saga just yet, because that would be a bit of a spoiler at the moment, but it's definitely going to get started next chapter, now that this chapter of exposition has finally been finished. **

**See you then!**


	17. Suspiciously Familiar Surroundings

"Ah! The beginning of a new school year!" Bra sighed.

"Makes me wanna puke." Pan grunted irritably.

"Same here." Bra nodded, dropping the fake pleasant air she gave off moments before. "Uh, Pan, tail." She added. Pan concealed her tail, which was poking out from under her new school uniform shirt.

"Thanks." Pan whispered, her secret appendage slipping back out of sight.

As much as the girls didn't like it, they were still kids, and as such, they still had to go to school and try to live normal lives, despite being anything but ordinary.

A year had passed since their amazing adventures through the galaxy, searching for the Black Star Dragon Balls, and now, Pan was starting to wish she was back in space. It may have been hard to get used to danger at any moment, but at least it was more fun than sitting through the ever dull orientations in middle school, and at least she could kick the crap out of enemies like Koru without being seen as a 'menace to society,' unlike the snobbish brats at school.

Bra didn't mind being in school as much as Pan did. She hoped to one day become head of Capsule Corp, but for as smart as she was, she had to go through the tortures of Middle School and High School before College. And at least this year she wouldn't go alone: Since Pan had missed a year of school, thanks to the hunt for the Black Stars, Gohan, who happened to be a college professor, helped her make up all her work to the point she was even able to skip a grade, putting her in the same class as her same-sex lover.

"This whole place wouldn't suck so much if it wasn't an all-girl school, right?" One of Bra's 'friends' was saying, to agreement from some of the others in the lunch bunch.

"Eh, I could care less." Bra shrugged.

"Same here." Pan agreed. "Who needs boys?"

"Oh, look! It's Mr. Lusho!" All the students in the cafeteria of the all-girl school squealed as a man in a black suit and tie stepped in, a pleasant, nonchalant expression. He had dark golden eyes and long green hair tied back into a ponytail, a circular earring hanging from each ear.

"What's your deal? He's just some math teacher." Pan sighed irritably, covering her ears from the infatuated screams of Mr. Lusho's arrival.

"Are you kidding? He's only the handsomest man a girl could ever lay eyes on!" One girl stated indignantly.

"He's just some pretty boy." said Bra dully. "Or is it that he's the only man in this school?"

"Well, there's that, but just look at him!" a girl sighed with infatuation. "That long, wonderful hair! Those piercing golden eyes!"

"That unnaturally blue skin tone that makes him look like he's suffocating?" Pan grunted.

"That's just something else that makes him so attractive!" said another student. "He gives off this vibe, like he's so cold! Like he's just waiting for someone to love and to bring warmth to his cold, empty life."

"I don't think I could put up with three years of this, do you?" Bra sighed, to which Pan shook her head. "Well, at least here, no one seems to know just who we really are…"

"And just who might you girls be, exactly?" Both saiyan girls jumped as Mr. Lusho appeared directly behind them.

"Mr. Lusho! What a surprise…!" said Pan awkwardly. _"How did he do that?"_ She thought, heart still pounding. _"I didn't sense his ki, much less… wait a second… why can't I sense his ki?"_

* * *

"Is it me, or is there something really off about Mr. Lusho?" Bra mused as she and Pan through town after school.

"You mean aside from the fact that he has blue skin? Or that we couldn't sense his ki? Or aside from the fact that he's a math teacher?" said Pan. Bra laughed. She knew better than anyone that math teachers were even worse enemies to her than Koru.

"Pretty much, yeah." Bra shrugged.

"Oh, geez. There's the pretty boy now." Pan whispered, nudging Bra and pointing across the street, where Mr. Lusho was being followed by a troupe of adoring girls still in school uniform.

"Pan! Bra!" Ruuss called, jumping into a sweet hug with her cousin.

"Hi, Ruuss!" Pan greeted her. "What have you been up to?"

"I have been exploring." Ruuss smiled. "The 'Sitty' is a really amazing place!"

"City, Ruuss." Bra giggled.

"Why are they attacking that man?" Ruuss asked, pointing across the street at Mr. Lusho and his fan club, her tail forming a question mark shape.

"They're not attacking him. They just love him." Pan explained. Ruuss tilted her head curiously, not understanding at all. Pan was beginning to understand how her Uncle Goten felt trying to answer some of his adoptive daughter's questions.

"Why do they love him so much?" Ruuss blinked.

"Because he's really handsome, mostly." Bra rolled her eyes as one girl used a line involving asking for help on her homework to hit on the pretty boy teacher. "A lot of dumb girls just like men who look good."

"You know, I seem to remember you being just like that when we were younger." Pan teased.

"I told you before that I felt stupid for ever being like that!" Bra retorted.

"People see things a lot differently than we do." Pan answered Ruuss' perplexed look. "For instance, though we see Mr. Lusho as some lame, stuck-up pretty boy, all those girls see him as someone they want to love and cherish forever."

"And though I think it's perfectly normal that Pan's a tomboyish cross dresser," Bra teased. "Others might think that she actually is a boy."

"And even though we think it's normal how you are, Ruuss," Pan added. "Most people think that you're probably a child to negligent parents: We know that you got those raggedy clothes second hand from me and that you just don't like to wear shoes, but that's not what it looks like to people outside of our families."

"Oh..." Ruuss blinked, though judging from her question mark-shaped tail, there was still plenty she didn't understand. A loud explosion sounded nearby, and Ruuss hid behind the two older girls, who took fighting stances.

"What is happening?" Ruuss asked, alarmed. Pan sighed as she dropped her stance, feeling stupid for thinking there was a threat.

"Nothing. Just that old building being demolished." She said, pointing just down the street, where the last remnants of a newly destroyed building was being cleaned up. The year since the hunt for the Black Stars concluded was nothing but a total bore for Pan, thanks to school. She wanted to experience some danger and excitement once in a while, not stay cooped up in some classroom, listening to some pretty boy all the girls were irritatingly head over heels for jabber on about numbers.

"Hey... that man with the moustache seems sort of familiar..." Bra mused as they passed the construction site, squinting at a huge, very muscular man, who had a long moustache and surprisingly wore no helmet, despite being on a construction site, his head completely clear of even a single hair.

"He seems like one of the guys I've fought at the Tenkaichi." Pan thought out loud.

"No, I don't think we've seen him at the Tenkaichi..." Bra concentrated. She cringed as the bald man turned to look at her, licking his lips.

"Um... that was disturbing." said Pan, looking away from him as much as possible, Bra gripping her girlfriend tightly.

"Good bye, Mr. Azure! See you again next time!" Chichi called jubilantly as she and Valese stepped out of the nearby mall, arms laden with shopping bags.

"I hope to see you ladies again soon!" a handsome man with short blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes waved pleasantly.

"Who's that?" Pan asked her grandmother, carrying several items for her.

"That was Mr. Azure. He's always a wonderful man to talk to on our shopping trips." Valese smiled.

"There have been an awful lot of strange people around lately..." Pan mused.

"What's so strange about Mr. Azure?" Chichi asked indignantly. Pan thought it was all too obvious how suspicious 'Mr. Azure' was, just from that creepy look in his eye. Not to mention he was clearly gay...

"Nothing." Pan lied as they took flight back home.

"See you later, Pan!" Bra called after her, turning to go to her own house.

* * *

"Hey, dad. Do you think there have been more suspicious people around lately?" Bra asked as the family ate dinner.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno." Bra shrugged. "Like my teacher, Mr. Lusho. I couldn't sense his ki."

"Indeed?" Vegeta was interested in this conversation now.

"And I know it's not because I've been slacking with training, because I could sense ever single other person in school." Bra added, thinking she knew where her father might go with this.

"Strange..."

"And there was some construction worker I passed on the way home who was the same way." Bra continued. "ugly, steroid abuser-looking bald guy with a mustache..." These words triggered a memory in Vegeta's mind of his old partner, Nappa, and he choked on his drink, making the rest of the family stare.

"Something wrong, dad?" Trunks queried.

"N-no. It's nothing..." said Vegeta absent-mindedly.

* * *

The next day, Bra walked home after school alone. Pan had accidently used a little more power than she should have in gym class, making it look like she was bullying one of the other girls.

"She's alone this time." The ugly, bald construction worker smirked evilly. "Now!"

Caught off-guard, a man with very long spiky hair grabbed Bra from behind in a tight vice grip and knocked her out with a hard blow to the head.

* * *

"Wh...what?" Bra muttered shakily as she awoke an hour later.

"Raditz, hold her down." The bald man ordered, and the long-haired one named Raditz pinned Bra against a wall, the bald one giving an evil chuckle as he dialed a number into a phone and held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" Bulma answered the phone. "Vegeta! Someone's on the phone! It better not be another restaurant you put out of business!" Vegeta took the receiver.

"If this is about that Denny's, that place sucks anyway!" Vegeta barked sharply.

"We have your daughter, Vegeta." The bald man smirked. "And unless you want my friend to torture her like never before, you'll..."

"Thanks, but I've gotten enough ransom calls about my kidnapped daughter." Vegeta cut him off. It really was true. Because Bra was the daughter of the head of Capsule Corp, she was almost regularly taken captive by common thugs. She never minded, though. Because of her father's training, these were more like fun little ventures with friends than moments of fearing for her life.

"Wha...?" The bald man gapped. "No! Don't you recognize my voice, Vegeta!"

"Evidently not." Vegeta sighed, not even interested to know why some stranger knew his name. He made to hang up the phone, but froze as the bald man shouted,

"I'm the man you killed thirty years ago, you jackass! Nappa!"

"What?" Vegeta slammed the receiver back to his ear.

"Hehe. Listening now? Good." Nappa cackled evilly. "And I'm not the only one back from hell. Raditz is here with me too. Maybe you haven't noticed, but a lot of familiar faces have been roaming freely in the world of the living, scouting you, Kakarot, and all your friends for the opportune moment to strike!"

"And you kidnapped my daughter to blackmail me?" Vegeta was the one smirking now. "You're just as stupid as ever, Nappa. You think I could stand to raise a child without training them to fend for themselves?"

"I didn't even think you could stand to raise a child at all." Raditz remarked.

"And you're just as smug." Nappa growled. "Yeah, I may have gone down easily last time, but I've gotten a lot more powerful since then. So has Raditz, so has everyone else that's been in hell because of you and Kakarot!"

"So have I. So has Kakarot. So has everyone we faced on earth all those years ago. And my daughter may only be twelve, but she makes Gohan, that little kid you tried to crush, look like an infant. Speaking of, he's all grown up now, and practically the strongest in the universe..."

"I didn't call you to catch on old times." Nappa barked irritably. "I called because a certain little blue-haired halfbreed is going to be smashed you don't ... AAAaaagggh! Raditz! I told you to hold her down!"

"I tried! Kid's too strong!" Raditz shouted. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as the sounds of Nappa and Raditz being beaten by a little girl sounded through the receiver.

"Don't call me halfbreed!" Bra shouted angrily. She picked up the phone Nappa dropped as he was being pummeled and spoke into it. "Dad, who are these guys?"

"I'll tell you when you get home. For now, let's just say they're 'old acquaintances.'" Vegeta stated simply. "Did they say what they're doing here?"

"Just some stuff about taken vengeance on you and Kakarot..." said Bra. "That's Goku, isn't it?" She added.

"Yes. And by the sound of it, those two..."

"Oh, just a second, dad." Bra stopped her father, lowering the phone as Raditz regained consciousness and kicked him in the head, knocking him out again. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"By the sound of it, those two aren't alone." Vegeta continued. "Have you noticed anyone suspicious lately? Someone who seemed out of place besides Raditz and Nappa?"

"Yeah, there's Mr. Lusho, my math teacher." Said Bra, though she rather doubted someone like him could be behind anything.

"Did the fact that he's a math teacher not give him away?" Vegeta teased.

"I was a little more occupied with the fact that he has yellow eyes and blue skin." Bra sighed.

"You're probably referring to Zarbon." Vegeta mused out loud. "How could they have gotten out of hell, though? It just seems impossible!"

"I know..." Bra muttered. "I've heard some stories about some of the guys you and Goku have fought, but now they're back from the dead?"

"And Nappa and Raditz are probably the least of our worries." Vegeta nodded.

"What should we do now?" Bra asked, a little worried now.

"I don't know. For now, just come home." Vegeta sighed. "Pan came over, wondering what happened to you. I let her stay the night, but don't get too comfortable."

"Thanks, dad." Bra smiled, hanging up the phone, conking her captors' heads together to knock them out once more, and returned home, where her girlfriend was waiting.

* * *

"We may all be in trouble..." Vegeta said to himself as he pondered about in his backroom. "I know I have a lot of enemies out there, Freeza topping the list, but Kakarot... not only is there Cell, among others, but those Arcosians he encountered in space..."He bit his thumb. "And now that they're onto us, we could be under threat any minute..." He thought about his daughter and her same-sex lover sleeping soundly together.

"No, I can't worry too much for her. Bra's more than capable of handling herself, she proved that in space. And Pan... I doubt there's anything that can keep her down now." Vegeta reflected on that moment in which Pan became a super saiyan on Kanassa. Those burning red eyes were enough to tell anyone that she was a force not to be taken lightly. "Then why do I fear so much for them...?"

* * *

"We've lost contact with Nappa and Raditz, sir." Lusho stated, removing a device from his ear.

"No matter." His leader stated. "Everything has already been set in motion. It has taken many years, but finally, our master plan is about to come to fruition!"

"When do we strike?"

"We attack tomorrow. Prepare the portal. Soon, all of hell will rain down on earth!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Bra?" Pan whispered, her lover showing acknowledgement. "Your dad seems awfully scared. Do you know why?"

"Something about hell being broken open or something." Bra sighed. "I don't know, but I think we're in for a really dangerous day tomorrow."

"Sounds fun."

"You can be so weird sometimes." Bra giggled. She gave Pan a small peck on the cheek. "Night."

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for yet more stalling, but finally next chapter, after two long years, the next saga can begin! That's right! Today marks the two-year anniversary of Dragon Ball GT Remastered!  
**

**Anyway, see you next time! **


	18. Hellions

**Before we begin, if there's anyone who has an account with deviantart who's reading this, than listen up; I've started a Dragon Ball GT Remastered art contest. Details are on my profile, and also on my Deviantart journal. (DA name is Gyarretto7, for those of you who didn't know).**

**Also, just a heads-up, in all future chapters and in revisions to all past chapters of GT Remastered, the Icejins will be referred to as Arcosians. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to put out a new chapter, and enjoy!**

"Owww..." Nappa groaned, sitting up and rubbing a large, shining bruise on his forehead. "Damn. She sure hits hard for a half-breed."

"Who's a half-breed?" Bra asked sharply, cracking her knuckles threateningly. Nappa recoiled frightfully.

"I need information out of you. So talk!" Vegeta barked.

"What the hell happened?" Raditz demanded, wiping blood trickling from his very long hair.

"Good of you to join us." Vegeta smirked as Raditz reawakened. "And just in time, I was just telling Nappa that I need to know something of you two."

"We're not talking." Raditz stated stiffly.

"You might have a change of heart soon enough." said Vegeta darkly. "I've had a look at your scouters. I'm interested in the revisions made to these things since Freeza's days." He put on the earpiece. It was much more compact than the ones he commonly wore before coming to earth, the earpiece a simple hook-shape worn around the ear, with a small protrusion in the back that seemed to be a sort of audio receptor, and a colored lens that would be worn over the eye, Nappa's blue, Raditz's green.

Vegeta pressed a button to the side of the lens, the revised scouter giving off a short sequence of low electronic sounds as the device scanned the two saiyans. Vegeta smirked as two numbers appeared on the blue-colored lens in saiyan numerals.

"100,000? 220,000?" He scoffed. "Do these use the same energy measurement system as when Freeza ruled?"

"Shut up!" Nappa barked irritably. "We're still a league above you!"

"Is that so?" Vegeta smirked, removing the scouter from his ear and tossing it skillfully onto Nappa's. "Tell me Nappa, what does the scouter say about MY power level?" Nappa grunted angrily at his former friend and scanned him as Vegeta smirked at him. The eyepiece flashed yellow and gave off a loud, denying buzz, the words 'no data' flashing across the blue lens.

"No data?" Nappa growled. "Must be broken!"

"Admit it, Nappa. I'm out of your league. I always have been." Vegeta boasted. "I recommend that you go back where you came from, or else."

"You can go in our place!" Raditz roared, charging at Vegeta, only to be blocked by a figure that had just teleported onto the scene.

"Raditz? Nappa?" It was Goku, accompanied by Uub. "Uh... Didn't you guys die?"

"They've escaped from hell, somehow." said Vegeta.

"But how?"asked Goku. "I thought everyone who went to hell had their bodies taken?"

"They do." Vegeta grunted, remembering the agonizing days he spent as a fiery wisp of a soul, drifting through the sinister depths of hell. "That's what I'm trying to find out from these two!"

"We don't know much." Raditz conceded. "But hell had changed after some time."

"How?" Vegeta demanded, kicking Raditz to the ground and jabbing two fingers to Nappa's forehead.

"We're not entirely sure either," Nappa explained. "But somehow, we just had our bodies back, and Lord Freeza ordered us to train and prepare for an attack on earth."

"There are others that are in the world of the living too." Vegeta stated. "How many? Who are they?"

"There are five, counting us."Raditz answered. "They're all probably holding our end of the portal up right about now."

"Portal?" Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Uub, Bra, and Pan repeated together.

"That's right." Nappa laughed smugly. "Any moment now, the portal between hell and earth will open, and this entire planet will be crushed!"

"Where?" Goku demanded. "Where will the portal be opening?"

"Hell if we know." Raditz sneered. "Since we aren't able to hold it open, the others will have to, and even we don't know where they are now."

"See if you can squeeze any more information about them." Goku told Vegeta shortly before teleporting.

* * *

"Hey! No cutting in line!" Goku re-emerged in front of the gigantic desk of King Enma, where two of his blue Oni guards were preparing to usher him out of the otherworld check-in station.

"Well, well. Look who's back." The massive red oni smirked, skimming through his logbook. "Son Goku, died three times, resisting judgment in the most recent one. Much like a certain granddaughter of yours..."

"Look, that's not important right now." Said Goku urgently, jumping onto Enma's desk. "Everyone in hell's about to escape. They're creating some kind of portal that leads from hell to earth."

"Impossible. Our guardians would have known if something like that was happening." Enma scoffed.

"Would they know if some of the inhabitants have escaped?" Goku asked. "Because I just spoke with Nappa and my brother, Raditz back on earth."

"Impossible!" Enma blurted. "Someone go check below for Nappa, a bald saiyan with a moustache, and Raditz, a saiyan with long, spiky hair!" He ordered. Moments later, a man in a ragged, blood-stained cloak that hid every inch of his skin appeared at the foot of the oni king's desk.

"Neither of them are present, Lord Enma." He stated, his voice low and somewhat gruff. "In fact, it's... surprisingly empty down there."

"What do you mean?" Enma blinked, not comfortable with this statement.

"I mean that very few of the assigned inhabitants remain in hell, sir." The guardian answered. "Except for other guardians and a small handful of hellions."

"_Damn! I'm too late!" _Goku thought ruefully. "Would any of the ones remaining happen to be Arcosians?" He inquired. "Anyone by the name of Tundrax?"

"Tundrax?" Enma and the mysterious guardian repeated. Enma searched his logbook for that name.

"He should still remain in maximum confinement." He said, his eyes scanning the page. "I doubt there are any who can escape maximum confinement."

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Several years ago, for reasons still unknown to us, the residents of hell regained their original physical bodies." The guardian explained. "Ever since then, the security in hell has had to be incredibly high, hence the formation of the guardians such as myself. However, there are some inmates down there that are too dangerous to even walk around hell freely."

"Would Freeza or Cell happen to be among those?" Goku asked, remembering his fights with each one of them.

"Yes, those were some of the first to be subject to maximum confinement." The guardian replied. "Though they were hardly the last."

"Enma. Is Son Goku up there?" All attention was turned to Enma's desk, where a black-hooded figure with chalk white skin appeared on a monitor.

"Yes, he is, Tartarus. What do you want?" Enma responded.

"Bring him to me." The man called Tartarus ordered. Goku faced the monitor.

"I'm here. Who are you?" He said.

"I am Tartarus, leader of the guardians of hell. There have been several... people of interest who are hoping to have a word with you."

"I'm listening." Goku prodded.

"Very good." An all too familiar brutish voice cackled, shoving Tartarus aside and gleaming with malicious satisfaction.

"Koru!" Goku growled, easily recognizing the mad Arcosian who made his granddaughter's life hell. "What do you want from me?"

"I was hoping to play with the little monkey girl some more, if that's alright with you." Koru sneered. "She was such a fun little thing to torture." He gave a crazed, barking laugh, much to Goku's irritation.

"Was there something you wanted, besides to die a second time?" He snapped.

"I understand that you're on to our little game." Koru stated. "And I understand you don't need me to tell you that everyone who once lived in this pit is now running free on earth. Well, everyone but me and a few others who have an interest in you."

"I'm not worried." Said Goku honestly. "I've gathered a lot of friends over the years, and I know they can more than handle whoever's back on earth."

"Though there have been those who have been desperately seeking revenge against the mighty warrior who put us here to begin with." Koru pressed on. "And whoever's left... Trust me, you don't want us walking free on your home planet." He cackled again. "And your friends wouldn't last too good in a fight with one of us, would they?" Goku was silent. "I thought so. So come down to hell alone, or else."

"I'll be there." Goku stated.

"That's what I like to hear." Koru sneered, giving one more crazed laugh before the monitor cut out.

"Could you give my family a message?" Goku requested of the guardian. "Tell them that I'll be back soon enough."

"You can't honestly say that you're going through with this?" Enma blinked.

"I have to." Said Goku. "You said yourself that maximum convicts should never be able to walk free, not even in hell. And right now, they can waltz right into earth whenever they want if I don't show up."

"Alright." Enma sighed, resigned. "But if you die again, you're staying down there! That's just what you get for escaping judgment."

"Fair enough." Goku chuckled. "Well, bye!" He dashed off down a corridor that lead to the seemingly infinite Serpent's Road. "Well... here goes..." He said to himself, stretching his muscles before jumping onto the long, winding serpentine walkway and bounding off of it into the yellow clouds just below, which he took a big bite out of as he descended.

He fell for what seemed hundreds of thousands of miles before everything around him turned dark and he landed on a stone floor, which made a loud booming echo as he touched down firmly.

"Hello?" He called, his voice reverberating off the stone walls around him. "Anyone here?" He stood still for a moment, listening carefully to any possible sounds of movement. When he heard nothing, he placed two fingers to his forehead, broadening his senses to search for any ki in the area, but didn't sense anything at all.

"Oh, don't feel so lonely." A voice echoed across the cave, giving a confident laugh.

"Freeza?" Goku blinked, turning to see one of his greatest enemies touch down on top of a cliff above him.

"In the flesh, Son Goku." Freeza grinned with menacing delight.

* * *

"So, what's with that get-up, Vegeta?" Nappa smirked at his former partner's attire. "You look like such a weakling with that stupid earth clothing. Whatever happened to the saiyan armor you took so much pride in wearing?"

"I got sick of it." said Vegeta simply. "A real warrior doesn't need armor to be strong. But you wouldn't know much about being a real warrior, would you?"

"Arrgh! Why you...!" Nappa growled angrily, breaking free of his bindings and throwing a ki blast at Vegeta, who did even bother blocking the blindly furious attack that missed him by a mile. Just then, his and Raditz's scouters started emitting an electronic code, which they both seemed to take interest in.

"It has begun." Raditz smirked, looking up to the sky, where hundreds upon thousands of strange shapes came into form, growing closer and closer, the sounds of hundreds of battle cries filling the city.

"I just hope these friends of yours are stronger than you." Vegeta taunted.

* * *

Even before buildings were destroyed and destruction ensued, people all across West City were alarmed by the oncoming invasion from hell.

"_This just in! It seems that West City is under some sort of... alien attack! Citizens are advised to evacuate the area and find shelter immediately." _A news broadcast in the window of an appliance store blared.

"Alien attack?" Goten repeated. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me very much." As hundreds of short, green creatures attacked civilians, biting at their legs and shooting what seemed to be lasers from their hands, Goten understood this place wasn't safe. "Valese, get Ruuss somewhere safe."

"Be safe." Valese understood, giving her husband a kiss.

"I will." Goten nodded, returning her kiss and giving Ruuss a hug. "I will see you real soon." He told her comfortingly. Valese lifted the young saiyan in her arms and flew away as more strange creatures landed in the city.

* * *

"And so, if this theorem is applied," Gohan pressed on in his lecture on quantum physics. "The result would be..." But he was cut off as the ceiling of his classroom was torn off by a strange, hulking man with thin orange hair. Gohan blinked up at him, recognizing the overly muscular mutant. "Class dismissed." He said, his students rushing madly out the door as the giant jumped down into the already wrecked classroom, crushing everything beneath his feet.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Recoome." Gohan remarked, taking off his glasses. The giant gave a egotistical, feeble laugh.

"I didn't think a weakling nerd like you would know me, the biggest muscle of the Ginyu Force!" He stated proudly, striking a ridiculous-looking battle pose. "Reeeee-cooooome!"

"I don't blame you for not recognizing me." Said Gohan. "After all, it has been almost thirty years since the last time we fought.

"Thirty... years...?" Recoome blinked feebly, squinting at Gohan. "Then you're... Vegeta? You sure have gotten scrawny over the years!" He guffawed.

"What? No." Gohan sighed. "Remember the little boy you beat to a pulp? That was me. I guess we weren't properly introduced then, so allow me." He tore open his white dress shirt to reveal an orange gi underneath with a blue undershirt. "I am Son Gohan, a defender of earth!"

"I'm gonna enjoy smashing you again." Recoome sneered delightedly, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Dad?" Bra consulted her father as the ki's of hundreds of dark ones could be sensed.

"Yes. Go for it." Vegeta nodded. Bra grinned and threw off her clothes, revealing a black sleeveless body suit and white armored chest piece that she wore underneath. The armor featured an emblem that melded that of the saiyan royal family and the Capsule Corp logo. Her blue belt unwound from her waist, revealing itself to be her saiyan tail.

"Whoa! Cool!" Pan marveled at her friend's new armor. She removed her own clothes to reveal a gi similar to her grandfather's with an orange sleeveless top and wrapping around her blue pant legs, a white sash, and her favorite orange bandana tied to her right arm like an armband.

"Nice." Bra said admiringly. Both girls took off into the city, searching for any remaining civilians looking to evacuate.

"Whoa! Is that Marron down there?" Pan exclaimed, pointing down, to where, sure enough, Marron, the supposed timid daughter of Krillin and Android 18, was moving with incredible skill and grace as she fought several opponents at once. She was donned in a red-orange gi that bore Roshi's kame emblem on the back and chest, and her long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail.

* * *

She was kicked back by a saiyan in armor similar to the kind Vegeta reproduced, where she was bound by the neck in a vice grip by another. Pan and Bra were ready to intervene as Marron was beaten repeatedly by three other enemies, but she skyrocketed straight upward, giving a hasty,

"Hey Pan! Hey Bra!" Before turning upside-down, and nose diving straight down, the saiyan still maintaining his grip, thinking she was bluffing. As soon as he realized she wasn't, he released her, and Marron landed feet first to the ground, shaking the earth beneath the feet of her opponents, making them lose their footing and fall.

"I never would have thought she was such a badass." Bra mused. She and Pan had never seen Marron fight before, and she seemed to passive to even want to. Though, remembering how strict a mom 18 was, it was really to be expected.

"Me neither." Pan said admiringly.

Marron gripped one of these saiyans by the tail, making him yelp and become immobile. She kicked him aside as two of them charged at her. She dodged a strike from one of them, and as the other made a punch, she caught it, brushed it off, and lightly shoved him into the other. She ki blasted them both, as well as the first saiyan, who had just returned to the fight. The fourth saiyan opened his hand, a glowing white ball forming within it.

"Okay, time to go." said Bra hastily, pulling Pan away so that neither one could be affected by the artificial moon the saiyan elite formed. "Don't look back!" She warned her friend as a bright white flash flared behind them.

* * *

"Strange. A lot of these guys are weaker than I thought they'd be." Goten mused after knocking down a fat, hulking pink enemy with small spikes on his arms and head. "Hang on." He said as the strange person lunged at him. He raised his hand, which the creature recoiled off of. Goten ascended several feet into the air, squinting carefully. "Good, they're at a safe distance now." He said.

"Don't you ignore me!" The pink creature snapped, inhaling deeply and belching a massive beam from his mouth.

"Kamehameha!" Goten cried, his attack cutting through the creature's with some difficultly and pushing his opponent's attack back into his mouth, his head exploding.

"Very impressive." Goten whirled around to see a mysterious figure whose hooded cloak obscured his identity. "You truly are the son of Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Goten blinked. He only ever remembered Vegeta ever referring his father by that name. He also remembered being told never to trust anyone who used that name. "Who are you?"

"I am one of the Guardians." The hooded figure answered simply. "Your father asked me to relay a message to his family and allies."

"I'm listening." Goten confirmed.

"Kakarot has descended to the depths of hell to stop this invasion of earth at its source." The Guardian recited. "He also said not to worry; that he will be back soon enough."

"How do I know you're not part of this invasion's source?" Goten asked warily.

"If you must..." The Guardian sighed. He lowered his hood, and Goten's eyes widened as he saw the face of the mysterious man.

"You... You look just like... like... him...!" He gasped. "Who... what are you?"

"I'm one of The Guardians, a force created by Lord Enma himself to keep order in hell, ever since the hellions had somehow restored their physical forms. And right now, my duty is to qualm this insurrection, and send all escapees back to where they belong."

"So, where are the rest of these Guardians?" Goten asked, looking about for any other enemies.

"Most if not all of them have been taken prisoner by the ones Kakarot is no doubt fighting now." The Guardian explained. "If I were to try to free them now, it would only mean disaster; Kakarot's the only one meant to fight those insurrection leaders. If I were to interfere, the other Guardians would be killed instantly."

"So, all we can do is fight the hellions here and those leaders to dad?" Goten clarified, not liking the idea.

"It doesn't please me anymore than it does you." The Guardian nodded. "But as long as we're here,"

"Right." Goten agreed, as a gargantuan creature roared monstrously, crushing buildings under its feet.

* * *

"Looks like our musclehead's slipping." As Gohan punched Recoome in the face, sending him sliding across the floor of the ruined university, he turned his head to see the rest of his team laughing at him.

"Shut up, guys! This punk's just tougher than he looks!" he shouted.

"I was wondering where the rest of the Ginyu Force was." Gohan grinned with remonition. "Now I can go all-out." He pulled back his sleeve and pressed a button on his watch, transforming his outfit into a black supersuit with a green tunic overtop, a long red cape, and an orange helmet with two antenna on the back, and a black visor the hid his eyes.

"I am the defender of justice! Destroyer of all evil! The Great Saiyaman!" he announced, striking his infamous heroic poses that most considered ridiculous. The alien mutant superteam grinned interestedly at their opponent.

"I've wondered when we'd get to fight someone with a sense of style!" Their leader proclaimed. And one by one, each one struck their own pose as they took formation.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"Five,"

"In,"

"One,"

"To-"

"-Gether!"

"We are the Ginyu Force!"

"All these years, you guys haven't changed a bit." Gohan grinned. "Show me what you can do." To this, all five warriors charged straight at Gohan, who was ready for their attacks.

* * *

"Damn you!" Nappa growled as a brutal attack of his missed Vegeta by a mile. "Fine. Take... THIS!" He quickly thrust his index and middle fingers upward, causing the area around Vegeta to burst into a massive, destructive explosion.

"You're still the same stupid brute as always." Vegeta smirked, walking briskly out of the smoke from the blast, completely unscathed. Nappa winced as he advanced closer, his rage only building as his former partner continued to antagonize him. "Do yourself a favor, Nappa. Just give up. Go back to where you came from, before I kill you again."

"You cocky little son of a bitch!" Nappa roared, swiping his arm horizontally, another blast engulfing Vegeta. When this too did nothing, he jabbed his fingers in rapid succession, causing hundreds upon hundreds of explosions to occur, not just in Vegeta's immediate area, but all around him, the blasts growing and growing, until at last, the entire city was decimated in one massive blast. When the smoke cleared, the whole city was burned to the ground, Nappa nowhere to be scene, destroyed by his own relentless attack.

"How pathetic." Vegeta scoffed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yeah, that 'pink creature' Goten destroyed was Dodoria XD Anyway, if anyone's interested in the art contest, you're free to PM me if you have any questions. **


	19. Majin Uub?

**Just a quick reminder: The GT Remastered art contest is still ongoing on deviantart, and a deadline has yet to be decided, so please enter. 6 entries is not enough to make a contest XP! For anyone who's interested, or even still cares at this point, the deadline will be decided once 10 entries have been received. **

**On another note, I'm VERY sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated GT Remastered. I've found myself in a gigantic creative slump lately, making it hard for me to update any of my projects, much less my main one. Hopefully, this slump won't last, and the next chapter will come much sooner than this one did.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter...**

"I realize it has been quite some time since we've last fought." Freeza smirked. "But don't think I'll fall as easily as I did all those years ago."

"I've gotten a lot stronger since then myself." Goku replied.

"So we've noticed." A tall green creature with insectoid wings marched forward to join Freeza. "And don't think we've just been drifting aimlessly for the past few years either."

"It sure brings back a lot of memories to see my greatest enemies facing me." Goku smiled. "Freeza. Cell. Koru. Tundrax."

"Tundrax is no longer here, hate to say." Cell smirked, obviously not sorry to be down one man. "For as powerful as he was, he was simply... well, a liability in the long run of our plans."

"You guys took down Tundrax on your own?" Goku blinked, an admiring grin on his face. "Wow, I guess you really have gotten tougher."

"I wouldn't quite be so condescending." said Freeza coolly. "You don't seem to realize that you're locked in a no-win situation."

"Where do you get that?"

"In terms the monkey can understand, you've been trapped in hell with its most dangerous inhabitants." Koru barked. "You stand no chance against one of us, much less against all three. Even if somehow you do defeat us, and believe me, that's damned impossible, there's nothing you can do to leave. You'll be trapped here for eternity with us." He gave a high laugh.

"The portal closed the moment you set foot in our realm." Freeza stated. "And you can forget any hope of going back the way you came. That's always been a one-way route."

"If there's one thing I've learned in all my years, it's that there's no such thing as 'no such thing.'" Goku grinned. "I'll find a way out. But first..." He took a fighting stance as the three hellions charged at him all together. Though Koru was a much more recent foe he hadn't had much experience with, he had seen more than enough of both Freeza's and Cell's abilities to know how to deal with them.

Shifting to the left to avoid Koru, Goku shot upward to put distance between him and his foes, taking the momentary air time to power up to a super saiyan, just in time to bat off a flurry of ki blasts from Cell. He deflected a punch from Freeza as he attempted to attack him from behind, and turned to counterattack, his own punch being caught in the alien overlord's grasp.

"Now!" Koru gasped, taking advantage of Goku's clash with Freeza, but only to be elbowed in the face by Goku, who teleported back down to the ground.

"Seems Freeza and Cell had gotten stronger than I thought." He muttered, powering up more, his hair becoming spikier and more ridged, his gold aura accompanied by flits of lightning-like sparks. "Nothing I can do, unless I get these three separated..."

"You know, it's never smart to speak your strategies out loud." Goku flinched as he turned to see Cell smirking directly behind him. "But then, you were never all that bright, were you?"

Cell was just inches away, Freeza and Koru were charging directly at him from behind. Goku only had seconds to think of a way to counter their offensive. Then he noticed Cell's right hand was down at his side, charging a familiar attack. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Freeza charging a beam attack of his own, and Koru already throwing a relentless barrage at him. At the last second, Goku vanished just as Cell fired, just as he hoped, Piccolo's Makankōsappō, right into Freeza's chest, the attack he was powering up fizzling out, Koru's attack bombarding Cell.

"Damn monkey!" Freeza growled, staggering back onto his feet, a large dark hole burned through his torso. "Oh, but seriously..." He stood straight upright, his injury healing right back up, a smirk on his face.

"Did you forget that we're already dead?" sneered Cell. "There was a reason we chose not to let ourselves revive like the others."

"We can't be killed, or even hurt," Koru barked with mad laughter. "But for you... that's a whole other story."

"Fight all you want, overpower us all you want, but you'll tire out soon enough." Freeza smirked. "And thus will be the demise of the great Son Goku. It's like I told you: You're in a no-win situation."

_"There has to be something I can do..." _Goku thought desperately, his adversaries launching another attack. Concentrating, he tried to reach out to Enma, King Kai, anyone he could.

_"Goku? What are you doing down there in hell?!" _

_"King Kai! Thank goodness. I was trapped down here. Is there anything you can think of to help me out of this bind?" _

_"Not an easy bind to escape..." _King Kai shook his head, musing.

_"Couldn't you contact Enma? Tell him my situation?!" _Goku's opponents started to step up their game, Koru was lashing out with his full speed and power, giving him a hard enough time without Freeza or Cell attacking just as relentlessly. It was getting harder to fight them and concentrate on communications with King Kai at the same time.

_"Seems something's gone wrong with him." _The blue deity informed him. _"And it's not just Enma and the Check-in Station. All of Otherworld's in total disarray!"_

_"Well I can't fight these guys off forever!" _

_"I know! But I can't think of any way to get you out! Freeza was right, you're in a tight spot." _

_"What about Kibito Kai? Can't he...?" _ But Goku was cut off by a brutal triple strike from behind, sending him falling to the ground.

"Better hang up the phone, Goku." sneered Cell. "You can't afford to be diverting your attention. Not in your position."

"I've known nothing of hell the last time we've faced one another," Freeza smirked, gripping Goku's tail, and yanking hard on it, pulling the saiyan onto his knees. "But now, I will show you, true terror beyond the worst nightmares of hell." But he was cut off by an elbow to the face as Goku got back onto his feet.

"Good to know that after over 40 years, my tail's still as strong as ever." He grinned, stretching. He turned back to his adversaries sternly. "Time I got serious." His golden super saiyan aura flared more brightly around him as he roared powerfully, lightning sparking around him as his golden hair grew longer and longer, his muscle tone sharpening.

"You ready?" He glared, his voice noticeably deeper, his dark green, browless eyes striking fear into his opponents.

Koru growled furiously as he charged with lightning speed at Goku, who effortlessly forced him back, knocking him off balance temporarily before he regained composer, shooting a manic barrage of ki attacks, all of which Goku batted off, some shots deflected right back at Koru, who was only stopped as Goku shot passed him at unbelievable speeds, ripping one of the mad Arcosian's arms off.

Freeza flung two dark red discs, which Goku lunged directly between, skidding across the stone floor as he stopped directly in front of Cell, who he shot a beam directly through, forming a large hole in his chest, then turned and kicked Freeza back as he attempted to ambush him. He vanished as Koru returned to his relentless offensive, his arm regrown, only for him, Freeza, and Cell to be sliced into three pieces thanks to Freeza's Cutters, which had circled around.

"You three never learn." said Goku sharply. "You may have gotten stronger since we've originally fought, but you still haven't understood why you'll never defeat me."

"And what makes you say that?" Cell retorted, a new body weaving into life from his severed neck. "You're only tiring yourself out, prolonging the inevitable. Admit it; there's nothing that you can do to stop us. Try all you want, you're just weakening yourself, making it easier for us to end you."

Goku, out of options, panted as his hair returned to its normal length and color, his body worn using this form.

"Let's say for the sake of argument you're right..." He panted. "Which one of you is going to finish me off?"

"I am!" All three hellions barked in unison. They glared at one another as they realized that the other was trying to take the glory away from them.

"I am the emperor of the universe." Freeza growled. "If anyone has the right to end Son Goku, it's me!"

"The emperor long ago." Cell retorted. "I was created for perfection, something no other can compete with."

"Just a machine, a toy made by a madman!" Koru barked. "My power has always exceeded either of yours. Compared to me, you're just scum!"

* * *

As they fought, Goku slipped carefully away, lowering his ki so as to avoid detection, and to recover from his near exhaustion. He knew from long experience that if these 'superior beings' had one weakness, it was their ego.

"Damn, there really is no way out." He sighed, exploring every inch of the dark hole he could. It seemed so hard to believe he just floated in through a tuft of clouds when all he saw above was a solid stone ceiling.

"You're only now figuring this out?" Goku whirled around to see a short scraggy warlock floating behind him, a complacent smirk across his wrinkled face.

"Babidi?"

"Do you think those foolish brutes you were fighting could have orchestrated all of this by themselves?" Babidi sneered.

"Enough of this." Goku frowned, raising a hand to Babidi. "Let me out of here. Now."

"You're not going anywhere, Goku!" Freeza, Cell, and Koru landed directly behind Babidi, ready for a fight. Babidi simply retained his sneer as his crystal ball floated between his hands, glowing as a portal opened, and Goku's very own student came out of it.

"Uub?" Goku blinked. He knew Babidi must have known that his student was the reincarnation of Majin Buu, a demonic creature of his father's creation, but was he really foolish enough to believe he would assist the demented warlock now? "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here... to kill you, Son Goku." Uub glared up at his teacher.

"Wh-what?" Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You heard me." Uub snapped, blasting Cell, Koru, and Freeza away effortlessly. "I'm here to kill you."

"Why...?!" But Goku noticed something different about Uub; his aura was far darker than it used to be, his body seemed far more muscular than normal, veins straining across his arms and chest, and most notably, and to Goku's fury, a jet black 'M' across his forehead.

"You forget, Majin Buu was under my command once." Babidi sneered. "Even if he's reincarnated, I can still control him."

"How could you...?!" Goku growled.

"I learned the truth, Goku." Uub glared. "You've been manipulating since we first met in the ring at the Budokai. I've just been a pawn to you."

"The only one manipulating you is Babidi!" Goku snapped. "Don't you see that?"

"I know that." said Uub. "I know I'm just a tool of destruction, but you've been using me too! I'm just someone to practice with, to have a fun fight with. That's the only reason I was reincarnated to begin with; so that you would have someone strong to fight against. The way I see it, you're no better than Babidi."

"That's not true, and you know it..."

"Enough!" Uub roared, blowing Goku off his feet with a thrust of his hand. "All my life, I've been a useless husk, and when my life finally finds meaning, it's just to be used as a tool for some foolish old man obsessed with fighting."

Goku blocked an oncoming punch from his former student, following with a punch of his own, caught by Uub. Uub grabbed his teacher's arm and launched him into the air. As soon as Goku recovered he was met by a barrage of punches that he could barely keep track off, let alone dodge. Uub ended his assault on Goku with a ki beam at point-blank range, sending Goku rocketing into the endless abyss above.

Uub pursued Goku and delivered a backhand to his abdomen, ending his flight upwards and leading him to plummet to the ground, Uub diving after him and drilling both foot into Goku's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Uub jumped back and put his hands to his side.

"Ka Me...!" He shouted, a sphere of energy building in his hands. "Ha Me...!" Goku remembered the first time Uub had learned this power, never once thinking that it would come down to this; his own student using this attack against him.

"Don't do this, Uub!" He called. "I told you to use it well! To use it for good!" Uub froze for a moment, the memory flashing through his mind...

* * *

**-4 Years Ago-**

_Three years since being introduced to Son Goku, Uub had learned to be ready for anything, aliens and other strange things he couldn't begin to understand raiding the peaceful desert island in search of the legendary hero. While these fights had trained Uub to fight better than simple sparring sessions could, they had also provided other opportunities._

_The first of which being teaching the island boy to sense the energy of others, a sense that had sharpened more and more as threats towards Goku had increased. The second, understanding and learning Goku's signature and most powerful ability: The Kamehameha._

_While Uub had fought alongside Goku at times, he always watched his master in hopes of understanding the secret to the most powerful ability in the martial arts world. Many times when he knew Goku wasn't looking, he would imitate the hand motions of the Kamehameha. He had even attempted to use the ability a few times, but to no avail. For a while, he had even given up trying to learn the legendary attack._

_However, as his training continued, Goku began to teach Uub many things far beyond martial arts; he also learned meditation and Qigong, the ability to align his body to survive extreme circumstances, and to keep his body strong in battle, even when greatly injured. As he mastered Qigong, Uub then learned from Goku to manipulate ki, his body's natural energy force. It was as he saw Goku shoot 'lasers' from his hands that Uub understood the true secret of the Kamehameha. It wasn't about performing tricky hand motions, or yelling strange incantations. _

_It was about focusing, concentrating, and releasing his inner strength._

* * *

_One year after Uub had started to take interest in learning Kamehameha, the village was in a state of panic as waves lashed at the small island, and the sky was jet black with storm clouds that sought to tear the land below asunder. _

_Though Goku had planned to move the villagers away until the storm subsided, Uub looked out on the horizon, a massive tsunami building to destroy the defenseless island visible. Though frightened of what might happen if he failed, he marched bravely across the village through powerful winds and lashing rain to the edge of the shore, where he gathered every bit of inner strength he could muster, and Goku simply stared in awe as his student began to shout over the storm:_

_"Ka...! Me...! HA...! ME...! HA!" The syllables echoed across the stormy sea as a blast of pure, blue energy erupted from the boy's hands, splitting through the waves, shredding the tsunami in two as it began to endanger the island, and punching a hole in the blackened sky, a hole which split open further and further, the dark clouds dissipating, the storm subsiding, knowing it was defeated._

_A long silence spread over the island, as the villagers simply stared at Uub with shear amazement at the feat he had achieved. The silence was only broken by Goku, as he approached his student with a proud smile, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said in a warm voice._

_"Use that technique well, Uub. Use it for good." _

_"Yessir!" _

* * *

But this lapse of memory was short-lived as Uub's mind returned to the present. "HA!" He bellowed, firing Goku's own signature attack at him. Goku, left with no other choice, strained himself to become a Super Saiyan, his gold aura acting as a temporary shield against the blast. He thrust a hand through the tremendous Kamehameha, cutting the beam in two.

"Uub, you need to stop this; Everything Babadi told you is a lie!" Goku stated seriously. "But if I really need to beat the truth into you, then I guess I have no choice."

"Serious now are we? Then let's go!" Uub smirked, taking his own fighting stance. The two warriors dashed at each other and started to trade blows, Uub having the upper hand. Goku struggled to keep up his attack as each blow Uub landed was one looking to injure the earth-raised saiyan, as every hit Goku landed was meant to only stun Uub.

"I suggest you stop holding back, Goku... Unless you actually want to die." Uub sneered, as Goku retracted from their close combat, gritting his teeth.

"You want it? You've got it!" Goku growled, returning to the fight, his attacks very quickly picking up speed and becoming more powerful, leaving him on even footing with Uub.

Soon however, Goku began to feel the effects of the previous battle he had with Freeza, Cell, and Koru, and started to grow weary, Uub took advantage of Goku's evident strain and picked up the pace and strength of his onslaught, which distracted Goku long enough for him to finish with a violent kick which sent Goku into the air.

Goku quickly reclaimed his composure, only for Uub to appear directly behind him, slamming his palm into his spine, making control of his ki in his worn out state difficult for a short window of time, long enough for Uub to grab him by the neck before he could fall, gripping his throat tightly. Goku attempted to strike him, only for his hand to easily be caught, bone threatening to snap in his student's grip. With his free hand, he threw a ki burst that forced Uub to release his grip so as to escape the attack.

Goku took advantage of Uub's relentless behavior, using everything he had in a single punch, which landed a powerful hit in his student's face, a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth as he moved to retaliate. However, just before the attack landed, Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead, and vanished, leaving Uub exposed.

"Sorry Uub, but if I really have to do this, then I will..." Goku sighed as he touched down on a nearby cliff. "Ka Me... Ha Me... HA!" The Kamehameha that followed engulfed Uub, forcing him into a heap on the ground. The last attack exhausting him, Goku panted as his Super Saiyan form faded.

"You know me too well, Goku." Uub smirked, getting to his feet. "But lucky for me, I know you just as much as you know me. Time to end this! Kaioken x15!" Uub's aura flared bright red around him, his power multiplying exponentially.

His speed augmented, he rocketed towards Goku, his ki whistling dangerously around him, acting as a warning sign which Goku acted upon, intercepting Uub's punch with his knee. Uub grabbed Goku's extended leg and spun him around in circles before throwing him into the air. He flew after Goku again, and kicked Goku into the ground, who smashed into the stone floor, leaving a deep imprint where he slid across it.

"Kaioken x40!" Uub shouted, his red growing even larger. Goku leapt to his feet to evade a shot from Uub, who darted into the air, arms raised, yellow energy crackling around him as Goku pulled together whatever energy he could for one last Kamehameha.

His attack clashed with Uub's Majin Breaker, but Goku realized that he was beaten as he found that the best he could do was hold off Uub's attack temporarily, as Buu's reincarnation added an extra charge to his attack, turning from yellow to green, and plowing through Goku's beam, blowing him back onto the ground, now powerless against him.

"Goodbye Goku!" Uub smirked as he descended to the ground and gathered energy into his hand. "This is the end!"

"Uub, you don't have to listen to Babidi! Goku pleaded, the pain apparent in his voice. "You know why I took you in as a student! Not so I could have a fighting partner; it was so that you could protect the Earth after I was gone, and you know that. You can't let Babidi control you. You have to fight it."

"The crap people say to save their lives." Uub rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if you kill me, as long as I can die knowing that when I'm dead someone will be there to protect Earth." Goku said sincerely, Uub's confident look becoming one of confusion. "Listen to me Uub. Babidi's just using you to kill me, and when you do, he'll just double cross you, just like he did to Buu so long ago."

"I...I don't believe you!" Uub exclaimed.

"It's the truth! You have to believe me." Goku insisted.

"No!" Uub shouted.

"What are you waiting for! Finish him off!" Babidi demanded as he flew in front of Uub.

"Shut up!" Uub screamed, thrusting the palm of his free hand, injuring Babidi, who landed next to Goku.

_"What should I do?" _Uub asked himself.

"Kill Goku! He's been manipulating you all your life!"Babidi demanded.

"If you let yourself be controlled by Babidi, he'll just betray you in the end_." _Goku countered.

"Don't tell me you'll believe that liar?! Kill him! Strike him down!" Babidi shrieked.

"Uub, decide for yourself." Goku instructed. "I can't make you chose. But if you really must kill me, then I entrust the earth to you."

Minutes passed by in silence as Uub gathered his thoughts, trying to make his decision. "This is goodbye." He said at last, facing Goku.

"Uub... no..." Goku gasped with disappointment. Uub closed his eyes and sighed before he shot the beam that would decide his fate.

"NO!" Babidi cried as he was engulfed by Uub's ki blast. The 'M' on Uub's forehead disappeared with Babidi's life as he dropped to his knees.

"Goku... I'm sorry. I knowingly betrayed you, and I let Babidi control me." He panted, disappointed in himself.

"It's okay, Uub." Goku smiled.

"What's 'okay' about anything that happened?" Uub muttered.

"Even Vegeta had a hard time resisting Babidi's control. It's not your fault." Goku assured, getting to his feet. "All that matters is that in the end, you came around."

"Thanks Goku." Uub returned the smile, helping Goku to his feet, pulling him up onto his back. It was here and now that Goku began to realize just how far his student had come since meeting him at the World Tournament, when he flew off with the sheepish island boy on his back. Now, here they stood seven years later, their roles reversed, Uub carrying a battered Goku on his own back.

"Now, let's get out of this place." said Goku.

"Yeah!" Uub grinned, taking off.

**To be continued...**

**Once again, I'm so sorry it's been so long since GT Remastered has received an update. But it may please you to know that the next chapter is already on its way, and I hope that it'll be quite entertaining ^^ Four words: Ginyu-Saiyaman Pose-off!**

**See you then!**


End file.
